


Heartbeats

by KnoxSunday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnoxSunday/pseuds/KnoxSunday
Summary: Rey's band is just getting started in the underground music scene while Kylo Ren and his band, First Order, have taken the music industry by storm. While an upcoming battle of the bands for a record deal has the two groups at odds, feelings between the lead guitarists are more than just friendly.





	1. The Lounge

Events like these irked Kylo Ren. Small stages, janky green rooms, and drinks that were more ice than alcohol. They were reminders of numerous years weaseling into clubs at fifteen years old to listen to local bands; sneaking drinks from cute bartenders, and begging the stage manager to let his new band play at least once. But these, as Hux reminded the band every time someone protested to playing at The Lounge, were where they could try out their new songs and perhaps poach a new drummer or keyboardist. They always seemed to be short lived in their band. If a drummer can't keep a beat they were gone in a nanosecond. Kylo had no patience for clunky sticks. He had thrown many drummers out mid rehearsal over the years. Keyboardists were another story. 

"Phas said we got a prime spot tonight," Hux sidled up to Kylo with his chin up, something he did when he was quite chuffed about something.

"Should I be celebrating?" Kylo didn’t bother to hide the indifference in his voice.

Hux made a tutting noise with his teeth and tongue. Kylo assumed there was an eye roll accompanied by such a display of irritation but he was still surveying the stage set up in front of him. The stage manager of the club was hooking up microphones and murmuring test test test while his techs unraveled cords and fiddled with amps.

"Well, it wasn't all Phasma," Hux continued since he received no further prompt from Kylo. "I suggested she speak to the club manager and not the balding, little man that creates the act list for the evening. He's such a ridiculous being: running around thinking he has so much power with his clipboard-"

Kylo had turned to Hux and gave him a bored, meaningful glare to hurry him up. 

"...and, as you well know, the manager seems to know us better. So Phasma had the manager wedge us in before the folk music started." Hux's face had twisted slightly at the mention of folk music as if he had eaten something sour.

“Yes, Hux,” Kylo smacked his bandmate on the shoulder causing Hux pitch forward slightly. “We all know you loath folk music.”

Kylo and Hux started off towards the stage now that it appeared mostly vacated by the stage manager and his techs. 

“Oh don’t say that like I’m the only one. I remember you going off against folk music once or twice.”

“Yes, but I was drunk,” Kylo responded with a smirk. “You’re the one who goes on unprompted tirades.”

“Unprompted tirades?” Hux sputtered, face turning pink. Kylo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy saying things to make Hux’s face turn varying degrees of red and purple. It was so easy some days. For as long as Kylo has known him, Hux has never taken kindly to teasing. A weakness their other band member, Phasma, and Kylo exploited even at the most inopportune times.

Phasma stomped onto stage. “I see we’re turning a lovely rose shade today, Hux.” She teased, sweeping back the fringe from her face. “What’s got him worked up this time?”

“Folk music,” Kylo replied simply. Hux huffed next to him.

“Instead of infantile taunting, can we please get to work?” Hux said with a forced evenness to his tone. 

“Ah,” Phasma looked around her. “I don’t remember this stage being so small.”

“You say that every time,” Hux countered while kicking some cords aside. The three of them deliberated their set up for the night. With less space than some of the other venues they had played recently they had to maneuver some sort of set up that allowed movement but didn’t force anyone off stage.

“Hux was supposed to write down what worked last time,” Phasma finally said, throwing her hands in the air. “The drums probably need to go here.”

“Obviously,” Kylo pursed his lips. Drums always had to go in the back. He was tired of Phasma and Hux arguing back and forth. He eyed the wings of the stage for a chair to sit in and rest his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Behind the three on the stage, other acts for the night were arriving as were early audience members. Among the slowly growing crowd was a band of four stumbled into the back of the bar area.

“Watch it,” Poe said after running straight into his longtime friend and band mate Finn. 

“It was Chewie!” Finn whipped around to face Poe. “He stopped abruptly.”

Chewie glared but said nothing. Behind him Rey poked her head around the arm of the hulking bassist. “Sorry boys,” Rey smiled and explained she had dropped her notebook, causing the chain reaction people-collision. Chewie gave a hrrumpf of annoyance and pushed passed Rey to sit down on a chair. 

“Oh shit,” Poe said, his attention now on the stage ahead of them. “That’s…”

“First Order is here?!” Finn interrupted. Poe shushed him as Finn had inserted himself quite loudly and a few people around them had turned their heads to see who had spoken.

“Damn,” Finn’s shoulders sank. “There goes our chance at getting a good spot tonight. Maybe we can get in after the total unknowns.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Poe grinned. “I know the guy with the clipboard. We’ll at least get in before the folk music.”

Rey had inserted herself between Finn and Poe. “That name kind of sounds familiar. Are they a big deal?”

“Eh, they’re on the up and up,” Poe answered. “They’re big in the underground scene.” 

“Ten bucks they’ll make it on a radio station in a year,” Finn offered to his friend.

Rey rolled her eyes as Poe and Finn negotiated the terms of the idiotic bet. She watched the two members of First Order who were pointing animatedly at each other and the stage around them. Finn had picked up on Rey’s gaze and pointed at the tall women who had just flipped off the man on the other side of the stage. She was easily six feet tall and sported platinum blonde hair shaped into pixie cut that highlighted her square jawline.

“That’s Phasma, or The Captain,” Finn said. Rey rose a questioning eyebrow at the nickname. “They all have stage names. I think it’s stupid but it’s been their thing since they’ve been around.”

“What does _The Captain_ play?” Rey inquired, using air quotes around Phasma's stage name.

“Bass,” Finn replied and then pointed at the man with brilliantly red hair, now prowling around the stage with his folded behind him. “And Hux, The General, plays guitar and vocals. Sometimes rhythm guitar, sometimes lead.”

Another man walked into the stage - no, more like sauntered. He was a tall man, a good three to four inches over Phasma, with broad shoulders. He had a commanding presence, Rey noted. He had jet black hair that swept the collar of the black leather jacket he had on. The other two on stage stopped talking as he came between them. He pointed to a few placed on the stage, made a few comments, and they exited stage right together.

Finn cleared his throat. “Aaand that was Kylo Ren. First Order’s lead guitarist and sometimes vocals. He and Hux seem to share that role a bit. He’s wicked good. Never seems like he enjoys anything though.”

“Dude’s got a stick up his ass,” Poe chuckled. “But I gotta respect him. He’s a damn good guitarist.”

“But not as good as you,” Finn nudged Rey and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at Finn’s attempt to boost Rey’s confidence. She didn’t need it but she liked that Finn always tried to stay positive.

“And he somehow gets the women to flock to him,” Poe was still talking. “Like, he’s all moody and sullen and yet he’s got, like, 25 girls lined up to talk to him after shows. Maybe it’s the hair…”

“Poe, com’on,” Rey pushed him along to the door that led them to the backstage area where Chewie had disappeared to at some point during their conversation. “Stop gushing over Kylo Ren. Is that is real name?”

Poe and Finn exchanged a look. “Actually, we don’t know.”

“And how do you know all this,” Rey pointed at Finn. “Are you a First Order fanboy?”

Finn waved off Rey, turning to open a door for them. “No, I went to high school with Kylo Ren. Even then that’s what he went by.”

 _Odd_ Rey thought to herself but pushed thoughts of First Order as she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. They needed to tune and work out their setlist, which still wasn’t concrete despite her best efforts. She loved her band, each of them wonderful people, but they were distracted easily. She found her guitar case and sat next to it. Flipping open to the middle part of the well worn book, she looked over the options she knew the band played well. But what about adding some covers? Rey resolved that Chewie was better at this sort of thing and she hopped up to find him.

* * *

Four bands later, Kylo Ren, Phasma, and Hux had sat through a two man DJ set (clearly not the next Daft Punk, Phasma had noted); a ukulele trio, a solo guitarist who had a decent voice, followed by an all female group that finally had some spunk. The crowd around Kylo had finally had some live put back into it. After the girl group left the stage a giant, lanky man with long dreadlocks tied back by a thin strip of leather lumbered onto the stage with a black bass guitar and what Kylo could only assume was a set list. He watched the man kneel down, tape down the set list, and proceed to an amp. Two more men followed, one clutching a tom-tom drum, the other had an acoustic guitar around his body. Kylo recognized the drummer, though he couldn’t remember from where. Perhaps it was one of the many that had ticked him off with irregular drumming.

The guitarist stepped up to the mic and adjusted it up to his chin as the others got themselves set. Someone from the crowd yelled _WOOHOO! GO, Poe!_ , to which the wavy, brown haired guitarist winked to the crowd and leaned into the mic.

“I see we have one fan tonight,” He laughed and flashed a generous smile. Kylo rolled his eyes.

The lights in the bar area dimmed, though the stage lights remained dim as well. Another band member slid on from stage left, quickly picked up the amp cord and plugged it into the electric guitar around her. The stage lights brightened a moment later and the band came alive. Kylo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the newest arrival to the ensemble who was now strumming along with the bass line provided by the hairy bassist across the stage from her. She wore her chestnut hair in a mess of a bun that sat high on the back of her head. She was thin but not wiry in stature; dressed in black leggings, black boots, an over-sized grey tank top and knit sleeves that covered her wrist and ended at her elbows. Her guitar was bright blue and, Kylo left out a huff of surprise, was backwards. She played it left handed.

Kylo watched as girl stared at her fingers climbing up and down the guitar strings the entire time even though she wasn’t doing much in the way of technical difficulty. Her head bobbed a bit as she strummed, feet set shoulder width apart. Stepping toward the mic after a few bars of music, she cocked her chin towards the mic while still maintaining eye contact with her guitar and began to sing:

_I’ve been waiting_  
_I’ve been waiting for this moment_ _All my life_  
_But it’s not quite right._

__

Kylo knew the song; it was a cover though he couldn't remember the name of it or the band. He had never heard a woman sing this song before. She matched the gritty nature of the original singer well - Kylo had to commend that. But she still never looked out at her audience who was now slowly standing up to show their appreciation for something that sounded cohesive and upbeat. After the first verse, the female guitarist ran away with a little solo as the other guitarist, Poe, kept strumming on his, maintaining the overall theme. She stepped to the mic again and proceeded to the next verse. Once that was complete, she eased her right foot down on the boost pedal in front of her creating a more reverberated sound as she strummed. She played as if no one was around her, nodding, twisting her shoulders slightly as she hit higher notes on her blue guitar. 

A brief solo followed each verse, each time more technical than the next. Kylo found himself transfixed by this girl. After the fourth verse Poe stepped up to his mic at the climax of the song, taking over the vocals with what could be described as almost like lyrical yelling:

_Lost and loaded_  
_Still the same old decent lazy eye_  
_Straight through your gaze_  
_That’s why I said I relate_  
_I said we relate_  
_It’s so fun to relate._

The band finished their song with a slow decrescendo and the audience around them ripped into applause. Hux and Phasma exchanged looks of mild surprise. It had been awhile since they had seen anyone at these small time gigs that had a tight sound. Kylo was still looking, more like staring, at the female guitarist who had finally glanced out into the crowd. 

Their gaze met, locked. Her eyes were brown with a odd intensity and kindness to them.

For that brief moment, the noise around Kylo faded and his face felt hot. It was her that broke first, flitting her gaze down and then turning her head to her bandmate who was poised at the mic.

“Wow, thanks! You’re all so wonderful,” He said, still flashing a grin. Kylo wasn’t sure it had left since he had been on stage. “We have a few more songs for you before we get shoved off the stage. Oh...and we’re Rebel Alliance. Uh...here’s one of our originals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced in this chapter is actually "Lazy Eye" by Silver Sun Pickups. It's a favorite of mine and I encourage you to check it out if you'd like. 
> 
> This idea literally came to me while I was in the shower and I'd figure I'd run with it. I hope you all enjoy! More to come.
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	2. Everyone's A Critic

Poe was practically bouncing as he came off stage. Finn was all smiles. Chewie...well, Chewie was a man of little expression if it couldn’t be helped. But Rey noticed he was slouching less than normal. Rey could feel the blood pumping in her ears from the adrenaline.

“I don’t think we’ve ever played that well,” Rey smiled up at her band mates.

Finn added, “And the crowd! Did you hear them?!”

“They were pretty amped,” Chewie interjected.

Poe clapped his hands. “We need to meet our fans.”  Which Rey knew was code for Poe-Wants-To-Find-Someone-To-Snog.

“We don’t have fans,” Finn replied.

“Not after that performance!” Poe plucked the drumsticks from Finn’s back pocket and tapped a few times on the chair next to him.  “Let’s get some drinks at least. I'm thirsty.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Finn said as he reclaimed his drumsticks and batted Poe’s hands for taking them. Rey hung back for a moment as the boys retreated to the bar out front. She was grinning ear to ear as she put her guitar back into its case. Everything about being on stage was exhilarating.  The band was in sync, the crowd seemed to be really into their music, and she nailed her guitar solo on their final song. They really had never sounded that good.

The backstage door swung open and the three members of First Order walked through the threshold over to their instruments. The man Finn had identified earlier as Kylo Ren turned his gaze to Rey as he knelt down to open his guitar case. His angular, not quite symmetrical face displayed complete apathy towards everything around him. This was somewhat of an improvement from the intense stare she had received when she stole a look out to the audience. An awkward chill ran down her spine as she recalled that moment. Of all the faces her eyes had to rest on, why did it have to be his? In fact, his eyes were still set on her in a way that made Rey feel like she was being judged.

“You are the guitarist for...Rebel…” Hux had stepped in front of Kylo Ren’s eye line.  “Allegiance, was it?”

Rey looked up at the red head and smiled weakly. “Er, it’s Rebel Alliance, actually.”

“Either way,” Hux proceeded. “Not a bad set. We do have to thank you for getting the crowd in a mood to listen to some _good_ music. Playing to a cold crowd is simply murder.”

“Sure,” Rey responded.  Behind Hux, Kylo was tuning his guitar, pausing a few times to glance at her. Phasma was murmuring about “some idiot” misplacing something. She was wearing what Rey could only describe as a chrome breastplate on her chest with black mesh shirt underneath. Her leather plants had a slight sheen to them.

“Is this your first show?” Hux asked in a tone that Rey took to be condescending more than curious.  

Rey had to stop herself from scoffing. “We’ve played a few venues in the area. We’ve been here at least twice in the past year.”

“Good for you,” Hux said in a decidedly parental tone. “A few more shows and you might have something a more of a show stopper. The song choices, you see-”

“What about them?” Rey dared through a stiff lip. Clearly this guy didn’t go for the usual platitudes other bands offered after a show. Usually it was things like ‘great set’, or ‘man, that cover of that one song was kicking’.

The _General_ went on to explain that the original songs Rebel Alliance presented seemed to be lacking any “meat”. The lyrics were uninspired and somewhat juvenile, according to the redhead in front of Rey - who also seemed to take some delight in detailing the inaccuracies of a live performance.  Kylo stopped tuning his scarlet colored guitar, exhaled loudly, and joined Hux who had completed his laundry list of suggestions and ridicules. The two almost dwarfed Rey with their imposing  presence.  All of the excitement in Rey had slowly been replaced with defeat and creeping anger. The two men were decked out in tailored black suit coats and black stove pipe slacks. Kylo had a black t shirt under his jacket while Hux had opted for a red collared shirt.

“Your band is quite cohesive,” Kylo spoke plainly. His voice a low tenor in tone, slightly stiff and staccato in execution. “Your stage presence could use work.”

Rey laughed nervously. “Chewie, our bassist, is always like that. Finn gets a bit carried away but I think all drummers get animated-”

“I meant you,” Kylo broke her chatter. Rey scrunched her face as though she had been pinched.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You don’t interact with the crowd. You stare at your feet and hands the entire time you are on stage.”

At the mention of hands Rey quickly glanced at hers which had somehow curled into fists. Rey couldn't conjure a coherent response which was just as well because she didn’t feel like carrying on this insulting conversation.  Luckily Finn had run backstage inquiring as to why she hadn’t followed the band to the bar. She turned on her heel and left without a word.  

_Rude and pretentious_ _assholes_ thought Rey as she followed Finn out to the bar.  The crowd had grown significantly since they had exited the stage. Rey had to push her way to Poe and Chewie, not bothering to apologize as she elbowed her way to her band.  Finn handed Rey a beer and leaned toward her.

“What was all that about?” Referring to the obviously very tense situation he had walked in on.

“Unsolicited advice,” Rey spat and took a long drink of beer. It was a craft beer that Poe had clearly picked. Rey choked it down.  Poe had terrible taste in beer.

Poe and Finn exchanged a look and directed their attention to the stage. Rey was hoping First Order wasn't as great as Poe and Finn had alluded to earlier. She secretly wished they were a bunch of phonies that talked a big game.

Rey was put out to find they _were_ a big deal in a small sort of way as she scanned the crowd. A few girls across from her were sporting First Order shirts and giggling at something one of them had said. She overheard a conversation as two people shoved by about First Order and “how their sound has really evolved over the past year”. They had a fan base, even if they were still part of the unsigned underground groups in the area. The more Rey looked, the more t-shirts she saw. She slumped over and pushed her half full glass of beer back and forth between her hands.

“Hey, look,” Poe perked up. “First Order has new henchmen.”

“Henchmen?” Rey snapped her head to look at the stage to find three people dressed in black shirts and jeans setting up a drum set and keyboard. The third was fiddling with the guitar pedals on the floor.

Finn chuckled, “That's Poe’s name for the disposable members of First Order. They can't keep drummer and keyboard player. Every show: new people.”  Rey was starting to wonder how often Poe and Finn saw First Order’s shows.

“Probably because they're a bunch of dickheads,” Rey scolded.

Finn threw his hands up. “Okay what happened, Sour Face? You’re really bringing the post-set celebration down.” Rey heaved a sigh and retold the encounter with First Order, making sure to add a snooty face when she mimicked Hux.

Poe shrugged. Finn nodded slowly. “Definitely a dick move.”

“Definitely,” Poe echoed. Chewie grunted in agreement.

“Alright, this next act is one you might have heard of,” the stage manager was now in front of the audience, squinting from the spotlight pegged directly on him. Some girls _woop'd_ and _woohoo_ ’d as the manager announced First Order onto the stage. Rey rolled her eyes and got up to get another drink even though she hasn't finished the one in front of her.

The band playing behind her as she waited for a fresh drink was decent. But Rey was lying to herself - First Order was great. Vodka tonic now in hand, she turned to finally look at the stage: Phasma strumming away on her bass, looking somewhat stoic; Hux had his guitar slug back so it was out of his way as he sang out to the crowd, pointing and gesturing as he sang; and Kylo Ren, carrying the swooping guitar melody. His brow was furrowed slightly until he did a quick look out to the audience and addressed them with a head jerk that flipped his black, wavy locks from his face. He completed the spectacle by flicking one side of his mouth up to a half smile that sent some girls screaming.

Rey decided that she had seen enough and shoved passed another gaggle of girls jumping up and down. She kicked the door to The Loung’s patio open and plopped down on a bench, letting the cool night air surround her. She could hear the muffled crowd and the band from there.  She spent the remainder of the First Order’s set out on the patio. A few people came and went for their smoke breaks - some talking in loud, somewhat slurred tones. But when she was alone she was lost in her thoughts. Her mind was still stuck on Hux’s comments.  Rey attempted to mentally rewrite lyrics to one of Rebel Alliance’s songs for a few minutes but came up empty handed.

Finn came out to check on her after First Order had finished their set (with an overwhelming amount of applause, Rey heard). She urged him to go back in and enjoy himself because she was looking to leave soon.  Her mood hadn’t improved much over the last half hour and her head hurt. After fighting off Finn's attempts to make her stay, she followed him inside to fetch her guitar and say goodbye to the band. Phasma was still backstage sitting on a drum stool, smoking a cigarette. Rey picked up her guitar case and hurried passed the blonde giant.

“See you around, Rebel,” Phasma gave a sly smile to Rey. Rey said nothing but couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't see any of the First Order band members anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s intention the next morning was to catch up on laundry.  She had been so busy with work and band practice that she was almost out of clothing. The basket in her closet was overflowing with basically everything she owned and she was fairly certain she was on her last pair of underwear.  She was about to leave her flat to use the shared washer in the basement of her building when she heard her phone buzz on the kitchen counter top.

“Yeah?” She answered, flinging a pile of laundry on the floor by the door.

Finn yelled into the phone “You, me, lunch. Now!”

“Now?” Rey asked, glancing back at the laundry pile that seemed to have grown in the past few seconds.

“Yep, can’t wait,” Finn sounded like he was running.

“Er…” Rey sighed. “I’m not really in outside-in-view-of-public clothing right now.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Finn said through heavy breaths. “Galactic Sub, 10 minutes.” The line disconnected. Rey found her keys and some boots and a vest to throw on to sort of hide the fact her shirt was exceptionally out of season.  Laundry day would have to wait a bit.

Finn was pacing in front of Galactic Sub when she arrived. He gave her a huge bear hug upon arrival and an equally huge grin.  While Rey never shied away from hugging, she couldn’t help but be surprised by the enthusiasm from Finn.  Subs are great, but not that great.  

“Are those the same clothes from last night?” Rey asked as they broke away.

Finn shrugged. “Yes.”  He looked a little guilty. The same guilty face whenever...  

“You stayed over at Poe’s last night!” Rey clapped her hands together. “Does this mean-”

“Let me stop you there,” Finn put up a hand. “This doesn’t mean anything. We simply continued drinking back at his place. I had a lot of whiskey so I stayed there.”

“Uh-huh,” Rey wasn’t buying it. “When does the kissing come in?”

“No kissing,”

“Oh, well I guess you just skipped to the fuc-”

“Rey!” Finn looked highly annoyed and Rey smiled sweetly back at him.

“I will never understand the on-again-off-again relationship you two have,” Rey resigned. “You’re worse than Ross and Rachel.”

“Can we go eat?” Finn grabbed Rey’s arm and pushed her into the deli. They ordered and sat down near the storefront window. Rey picked up her sandwich to take a bite when Finn cleared his throat.

“Don’t you know why I wanted to meet?” Finn inquired, looking hurt that Rey more focused on her food. She put her sandwich down and brushed the crumbs off her fingers.  Now that she had food in front of her she realized she was really hungry.  She looked at her sandwich and felt her stomach growl in anticipation.

“It’s not because you’re super hungry and wanted company?” Rey guessed lamely.

“Last night, after you left The Lounge, I saw a friend from my college radio days.” Finn started. “The guy apparently has connections all over the music industry now. He caught our act and gave me this…” Finn pulled folded flier from his pocket and handed it to Rey.  She opened it and read aloud:

 

 

> Invite only: Battle of the Bands at Crait Theatre
> 
> Round 1 June 15th
> 
> Round 2 August 15th
> 
> Round 3 October 15th 
> 
> Grand Prize: 1 album deal with M. Falcon Records
> 
> Runner up: $10,000 cash prize

 

“What do you think?” Finn asked. Rey reread the flier to herself again.  A one album record deal was definitely something to try for. Hell, the cash prize would definitely help with the band finally put together a proper album on their own if the didn't win.  Studio time was hard to come buy and not cheap as an unsigned band; both factors had kept Rebel Alliance with their limited funds from getting their songs onto any sort of music platform.  They had tried to record songs themselves but the sound quality was crap despite their best efforts at soundproofing Chewie’s garage.

But she was getting ahead of herself. They had to make it through all three rounds and be one of two bands to make it to the top. And who knows who had been invited to compete.

“I figured it's worth a shot. Even if we land second place we can use the money for studio time,” Finn echoed her thoughts. “All I have to do is call the guy up and say we want a slot.”

“Absolutely!” Rey finally said. She smiled brightly at her lunch partner who now was munching on his chips.  Finn explained that he had already talked to Chewie and Poe about it and they were on board. The decision to compete launched a discussion around songs that needed refined before June and setting up a more regular schedule for the band to meet.

Finn’s phone buzzed and halted the conversation. “I gotta get going,” He frowned at his phone.  “I’m technically at work right now.”

Finn worked from his apartment as a software engineer. Like all of the band members of Rebel Alliance, his passion was music but he also needed some way to keep the lights on and the fridge somewhat full.  Poe was a mechanic who specialized in restoring old cars and motorcycles. No one knew what Chewie spent his days doing.  He never really said and when asked, he would alway say “A little of this, a little of that.”  Poe had theory he was secretly a agent for the goverment. Rey worked part time at Ahch-To Music Store.

On her walk back to the laundry pile that awaited her after parting ways with Finn, Rey decided to delay the inevitable a little longer by stopping in her favorite record store.  It was next to a Chinese restaurant that Rey frequented when she didn’t feel like cooking - which was often.  Katana Records had the best selection CDs, tapes, and records. Rey listened exclusively to vinyl since purchasing a record player a few years back, despite Poe making fun of her for sinking into the hipster trend. The bell above the door jingled when she walked in and she was greeted by Maz, the shop owner.

“Rey, my dear!” The old woman smiled warmly from her perch behind her cash register.  Maz was only about 5 feet tall and sported a fuzzy, green hat and large glasses that made her eyes look too big for her face.

“Hey, Maz,” Rey waved to the shop owner.

“New arrivals are in the blue crates,” Maz motioned with her small, arthritic hand.  No one really knew how old Maz was.  She had stories from the 60s all through the drug-induced haze of the 70s.  The record store owner spent most of the 80s overseas following the punk rock scene that had emerged with a vengeance. Once Rey swore she overheard Maz was talking about meeting Elvis at one point - and not an old Elvis, but Elvis in his prime hip-rolling years.  But the draw of this particular record store was Maz’s ability to find old, rare records from all different genres.

Rey wandered back to the crates of new arrivals. She flicked through record after record, spotting a few new ones she might want to purchase once her next paycheck rolled through her bank account.  She wandered around the store a bit, enjoying Maz’s choice of the Monkey’s playing over the store speakers.  This was definitely one of her happy places.  

That feeling popped out of existence when the bell above the door rang again to announce the arrival of Kylo Ren. Rey quickly turned her back to the door and focused on the records in front of her, hoping he wouldn’t notice she was there.  

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much if not more so! :) I realize this is a rather Rey-centered chapter but I promise more from Kylo in the next.
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	3. To Prove A Point

Kylo had woken up in someone else's bed. He winced from the dull ache of a hangover setting in as he sat up slowly and looked around to get his bearings. The walls of the room were painted a light yellow - or maybe that was from the sun streaming in through the sheer curtains. A few pictures hung on the wall of ocean scenery.  The dresser that faced the bed was littered with bottles, brushes, and jewelry. His eyes rested on the mirror that hung above the dresser and focused on his reflection. He rubbed his face and frowned at the image staring back: hair was going seven different directions, a crease from the pillow had left its mark on his face, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Kylo peeked under the light blue comforter. He wasn’t wearing anything. Outside of the room, he heard some signs of life. There was a quiet knock on the door and a small, blonde girl with an upturned nose poked her head in. She was wearing his t-shirt. This must be her room, or at least he hoped that was the case.

“Hey there,” she said softly.  “Last night was fun, right?” She smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Uh, sure,” Kylo forced his groggy brain to recall anything from the previous night.

Snippets slowly came to his mind’s eye. While he wasn’t keen on drinking to excess, he had been treated to several free drinks by people he had just met at The Lounge. He vaguely remembered chatting up this girl who was now giving him doe eyes. _Was her name Katie?_ One night stands weren’t really his thing either, but his inebriated brain must have let him indulge. She was cute and Kylo hadn’t had much sex coming his way lately. He tried to remember the actual sex part of the drunken night but came up blank. _What good was fucking someone if you can’t remember it?_

“I made coffee if you want any,” Probably Katie cooed, petting his shoulder. Coffee sounded heavenly but he really wanted to leave. This sort of thing worked best when the girl was still asleep so he could slip out and go about his day.

“I should go,” Kylo said as he pried Katie off his arm. “I have...a thing.”

“A band thing?” she batted her eyes.

“Sure,” Kylo found his pants near the door with this boxer briefs still in them. Sliding those on, he asked for his shirt back. A coy smile from Katie and she took off her shirt to reveal just her bra and matching panties. Even though they had been intimate the night before, Kylo averted his eyes for the sake of politeness and grabbed his shirt.

“Maybe our paths will cross again,” his one-night stand was following him around her apartment as he located his jacket, socks, and boots.

“I doubt it,” Kylo was now fully dressed and patting his pockets to check for his phone, keys, and wallet.  He waved stiffly at Katie - who was still standing in her undergarments - and wished her a pleasant morning. She looked annoyed and hastily opened the door for him. Stumbling out of the apartment, Kylo pulled out his phone to get an idea of where the hell he was.  Luckily he wasn’t far from his own apartment.

After a lot of water, leftover Thai he had found in his fridge, and a shower, Kylo was feeling more like a human again.  With no plans for his Saturday, he decided to head down to a vintage record store Phasma had told him about a few weeks back. It seemed like a perfect day for a walk; the sun was out and the spring air was crisp and cool. A brisk stroll down 6 city blocks later, Kylo found himself at Katana Records. It was empty save for a little woman behind the front counter and a patron with her back to him.

_That bun looks all too familiar_. Kylo walked down a row of cassette tapes and peered over at the girl reading the back of a record sleeve. It wasn’t until she nodded her head gently to the song playing over the store speakers that he was sure: the Rebel Alliance guitarist. Her drummer had called her Rey last night. He squared his shoulders and walked up to the crate next to the one she was standing in front of.

A pair of brown eyes snuck a peek at him and snapped back to the records in front her. Kylo noticed her back straighten a bit.

“Hello, again,” He tested. No answer. He tried for an introduction. “I’m Kylo, by the way,”

“I know,” Rey shot back and then said, “Didn't peg you to be into jazz.” She was referring to the section of records they were standing in.

“To be fair, you don't really know me,” Kylo tried not to sound amused as she was now shuffling the records around loudly and with more force than necessary.

“Ha!” Rey whipped her head to look at him. “And you don't know me. You know, you owe me an apology.”

“An apology?” Now he was really about to laugh. “Whatever for?”

The girl scoffed. “For insulting my band. For insulting _me_ _!_ ”

“Hux insulted your band,” Kylo corrected. “I gave constructive criticism.”

“I don't need your constructive criticism,” she crossed her arms, bringing to Kylo’s attention that the sleeves of Rey’s shirt had cacti sporting Santa hats and Christmas lights.

“Are you wearing a Christmas shirt in April?” Kylo pointed at her arm closest to him.

Rey’s shoulders slumped slightly and he knew he had cracked her guard.

“Laundry day,” she mumbled.

A silence settled between them for awhile as they both flicked through records. He didn't understand why she had come off the blocks so hostile. Kylo didn't feel in the wrong. She had terrible stage presence for a lead guitarist. A bass player can get away with a sullen, disconnected look; it was the expected stereotype, after all. He pressed on.

“If you're going to be in this industry, you need to learn to take the critics with the fans. That's music. Not everyone will like you.”

“I know that,” She rolled her eyes. “But no one asked for your opinion in the first place.”

“Again, it was constructive feedback,” Kylo repeated. “Most people appreciate these sort of comments so they get better.”

Rey turned to face him directly. “Well then, since we're giving _feedback_ , I don't think your band’s sound is very original.”

“I hardly think Rebel Alliance’s is revolutionary,” Kylo countered. He had told Hux their new songs sounded a bit too White Stripes. Hux didn’t agree since he wanted to experiment with more ‘gritty vibes’.  Phasma told them both to shut up and do the songs anyway just to see if they worked well. So, Rey wasn't completely wrong but he had a point to make.

Rey ignored him. “I also think your stage names are ridiculous.”

Kylo was starting to get annoyed. “Much like your songs, you are acting like a child.”

The Rebel Alliance guitarist opened her mouth to respond and appeared to reconsider whatever she had queued up to say. She glanced at her boots, mumbled something unintelligible and shifted down several crates. Kylo watched her bypass what looked like thirty records before pulling one out and walk back towards him.

“Shoegaze,” her face was composed again: eyes fixed on him, brows slightly knitted. She shoved the record into his chest and stormed out of the shop, the bell clinking merrily to announce Rey’s departure.

 

* * *

 

Band practice had devolved significantly over the past half hour. Poe and Rey had reworked a song earlier in the week and had given the band the updated version after a few warm-up songs. Chewie didn't care for the new bassline, Finn thought the addition of a double foot pedal to his bass drum was “too metal”, Poe was mad at Finn for rushing through the chorus, and Rey was struggling with the backup vocals.  

“I wasn't rushing!” Finn insisted. “Rey skipped a few bars; I was trying to get us back together.”

“You were still rushing after that,” Rey tried her best to keep calm. Most band practices had some light bickering but everyone seemed especially on edge today. Rey thought it was only a matter of time before this would happen. Besides the Battle of the Bands, Poe had booked a few more shows before June for more stage time. This had tensions unusually high and it seemed like they were far from having anything perfected.

“Pfft,” Finn rolled his eyes. “What about Poe? He's on _rhythm_ guitar. Isn't he supposed to keep tempo, too? What if he was too slow?”

Finn and Poe started talking over each other, at which point Chewie announced he was going to get a beer and left his garage that had been turned into their practice space two years ago. Rey saw a drumstick fly and decided it was time to intervene.

“Whoa, chill out!” Rey stepped between the two with her hands up. “What is up with you guys?”

“You need to rework the song again,” Finn pointed a stick at Poe.

“I think these changes fit,” Poe crossed his arms. “If you don't like it, maybe you rewrite it.” Poe stormed off, pulling the side door to the garage shut with a _bang_.

“Is something going on between you two?” Rey looked at her friend. Finn had sat down on his stool looking dejected rather than angry like he did a moment ago.

“You know how Poe gets,” Finn mumbled. “He hates it when I challenge his stuff.”

“Yeah, but you guys never end up at each other's throats,” Rey sat on the floor in front of Finn’s drum set.

“Poe is seeing someone,” Finn finally said.

“Finn,” Rey’s heart sank. “you know Poe is kind of a playboy. That's why you two can't seem to make it work.”

Finn rubbed his face and groaned. “Yes, but I still really like him. I mean, sometimes I think just being friends is the best thing for us but then…”

“He flirts with you and you get some hope?” Rey finished for him. This was not the first time Rey had heard this. Finn went on to tell her that the previous weekend Finn and Poe had had dinner together, which they did about every other weekend. He was sure that something about this time was different, that Poe was sending the “I like you” signals again. Those hopes were dashed when Poe told Finn about a date he had lined up for the following evening. As with all the previous times when Finn and Poe did this dance, Finn ended up hurt.

Rey thought they worked well together; Poe just needed to get his head out of his ass long enough to realize how great Finn was for him.

“You'd think I would learn,” Finn forced a laugh.

“You can't help who you like,” Rey got up and wrapped her arms around Finn’s shoulders. “And you are well within your right to be upset. Just...maybe don't bring it into band practice, okay? You chased Chewie away.”

Finn chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Is that why you didn’t come over for song rewrites on Monday?” Rey let go of Finn and returned to her spot on the floor.

“Yeah,” Finn replied. “I was still kind of upset.”

“Poe was ticked you didn’t show.”

Finn finally gave Rey a genuine smile, “That explains the double bass pedal.”

“Ah, that was me.”

“Come on, Rey,” Finn pretended to melt into himself. “You’re killing me. I hate that thing.”

“Only because it makes you sweat much faster,” Rey rolled her eyes.  “You need to suck it up. I think it’ll really work.”

The side door opened and Chewie practically drug Poe back into the garage.

“Go on,” Chewie barked.  Poe looked like a child who had just been given a lecture by their parent.

“Finn,” Poe cleared his throat. “Sorry for yelling at you.” Rey looked over at the bass player and mouthed “thank you”.  Clearly, Chewie had just had a little talk with Poe as well. Chewie shrugged a shoulder in response.

Finn walked over to Poe with open arms “It’s okay, buddy. I got a little hot-headed, too.”  The two hugged, complete with loud back slaps and smiles.

“Can we try this again?” Rey said after everyone seemed to be in better spirits.

“Alright,” Poe picked up his guitar. “But Rey, you need to figure out how to not sing so flat.”

“Hey!” Rey protested and Finn burst into a fit of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Hux was standing in Kylo’s living room looking at the moving boxes shoved into the corners of the living room.

“How long have you been here?” Hux asked, peering into a box marked “living room junk”.

“Out,” Kylo warned and handed Hux a beer.  “About a month.”

“And you still have boxes?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“I’m in no rush,” Kylo said.  The decision to move was out of pure boredom with his old place.  He opted for something closer to the city center and a better view. This loft was spacious, had a decent kitchen, and the balcony overlooked the city park.  

“You could have at least hid them for your guests,” Hux said.

“You’re hardly a guest,” Kylo said, to which Hux scoffed.  Kylo continued, “You’re an old friend. You’ve seen all my stuff anyway. I don’t need to get it out of boxes for you to judge again.”

Hux glared at him and sat down on the couch. Kylo had invited Hux over to watch an episode of their favorite show _The Last Kingdom_.  

“What’s this?” Hux picked something up off of the coffee table.  “ _My Bloody Valentine_. Christ, this is from 1991. Are you going back to your grunge phase again?”

_Damn that nosey idiot._ Kylo had meant to put that away. It was the album Rey had unceremoniously thrust at him a few weeks back.  He had bought it out of burning curiosity and had been listening to it almost daily since.  

“No,” Kylo took the vinyl jacket from Hux and set it on his record player.  “It’s not exactly grunge. That band is one at the forefront of shoegaze movement that came out of the UK in the 1980s.”  Hux looked at him rather confused, one eyebrow cocked upward.

“It’s a genre of indie rock that uses a lot of distortion and feedback, mixing a lot of sound sort of thing,” Kylo went on to explain.  “Shoegazers got their name from the UK critics who didn’t like that the band members spent more time looking at their guitar pedals than the crowd.”  

Kylo had looked all of this up on his walk home from Katana Records. _Thank God for smartphones._  It explained Rey’s detached, _shoegazing_ stage presence on stage. The cryptic message and record was definitely a unique way of making a point, Kylo had to commend her.  It also gave Kylo an idea of where Rebel Alliance got their sound inspiration from.

“Right,” Hux looked bored.  “Sounds unpleasant. Where on earth did you find this?”

“Katana Records,” Kylo sat next to Hux and turned on the TV.  “It’s kind of a gold mine for interesting music.” _And people_ , Kylo thought of Rey’s intense brown eyes before she stormed off.

Hux left after one episode. It took over an hour and a half to watch a fifty-minute episode because the two kept talking over the show trying to remember who the characters were and rewinding the parts they had spoken over. There had been at least a year between the last season and the new one and neither of them had bothered to watch the recap before the new season.

With his apartment to himself again, Kylo switched on the record player and listened to the _My Bloody Valentine_ for the second time that day.  He stretched out on his couch and closed his eyes, listening to the dreamy sounds fill his apartment and thought of the fiery-tempered brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the comments on chapter two! You all are so lovely. Thank you all for the support of each chapter. :) I had a lot of fun with Kylo and Rey's interactions in this chapter. And some character development. What fun!
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	4. An Offer

“What do you think of the phrase ‘invisible friend’?” Rey asked Poe as they caught their breath at a crosswalk. They had started running together a year ago as a bet to see who would break the habit first. Poe hated exercising outside and Rey detested running, yet here they were a year later after the bet had been struck, jogging through the side streets of the city on a cool morning in May.

“Why not just say ghost,” Poe wheezed. “Been looking in the thesaurus for song lyrics again?”

Rey jogged forward now that the street light said 'walk'. “No, I've had this melody stuck in my head since I woke up yesterday. I can't shake it.”

“The tune is haunting you, eh?” Poe said.

“Oh, good line,” Rey started singing to the melody that she had been rattling around in her brain, which proved rather difficult whilst running.

Poe let out a laugh and started coughing. “That sounds ridiculous. Just say ghost.”

Rey smiled. “I'll make it work.”

They jogged into the entrance of the massive public park where Poe requested they stop so he could recover from his laughing-coughing episode. Rey balanced her foot on a bench to stretch out her hamstring while watching a couple walk by with a little Scottish Terrier.

“Think you'll find _The One_?” Poe asked suddenly. Rey switched legs to stretch and shook her head.

“I don't know,” she answered. “Do you?”

“Maybe,” Poe had his hands on his hips, slightly bent over trying to slow his breathing. “But let's talk about you.”

“Um, okay?”

“Do you think you'll ever settle down with anyone?” Poe stood up straight.

“I haven't really thought about it,” Rey replied. “Relationships are not really a priority. Do you think you will?”

“Still talking about you," Poe paused to cough. "You don't go home to your apartment at night and feel at least a little lonely?”

“I'm not lonely,” Rey put her leg down. “I have the band. I have work. I'm not a sad, lonely spinster.”

“I didn’t say sad,” Poe corrected. “When's the last time you've had someone between those legs of yours, anyway?” He then proceeded to move his hips to hump the air.

“Don’t be gross,” Rey grimaced at the crude gesture. “Besides, The One and someone to have sex with when you’re lonely are two different things.”

Poe conceded. “True, but you need to put yourself out there. Live a little outside of music world.”

“I live outside of the music world,” Rey said quietly.

Poe returned a look that said he wasn’t buying it. “Going to get takeout doesn’t count. And neither does going to the grocery store or shopping. No errands of any kind. Nor does going to concerts with me and Finn.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m perfectly fine how things are right now. Where is the coming from anyway?”

“Finn and I were talking about it yesterday,” Poe shrugged. “We're just worried...”

“About my lack of sex life?” Rey interjected.

“About your overall well being,” Poe finished. “As your friends and bandmates, it's our job to look out for you. Now, get that cute ass out there!” Poe smacked Rey on the butt making her yelp in surprise.

Rey glared at Poe and rubbed her rear, “Point taken. Have you two finally become so bored with each other that you’ve taken to meddling with my personal life?”

Poe brushed her off and changed the subject. He was going on about something to do with old cars, but Rey wasn’t really listening. She honestly had never spent much time on her love life; she had always been content with alone. From a very young age, Rey had always been left on her own and learned to enjoy her own company, more so when she discovered the guitar. She never dated in high school - as Rey saw it, boys at that age were idiots anyway, so why waste her time. She had no long-term prospects in college, either. Finn had always been by her side in her college days. Perhaps that scared off any potential suitors. He was a handsome man with a dazzling smile and loving personality. They had clicked from day one and pretty much inseparable until Finn had met Poe - who became fast friends, then lovers, back to friends, then the on-and-off sleeping together for months on end.

_Maybe it’s me._ Rey shook the thought out of her mind. It wasn’t like she had been a hermit her entire adult life. She had her share of flings in the past with men she had met at concerts and bars over the years. There was also the one night stand she had with a guy who wore exclusively Pink Floyd shirts in college. Finn called him Floyd for their entire collegiate career, even though Rey was fairly certain his name was Daniel.

Poe and Rey completed their circuit around the park and finished the last leg of the 5-mile loop around the city at Rey’s loft where Poe reminded her to seriously consider what he said.

*

No one had cleaned out the area behind the counter at Ahch-To Music in what looked like months. Rey had made it her mission to clean out the mess before she left work for the day. Rose, another sales associate who often worked the same shifts as Rey, was sitting on the back counter keeping her company. It was a slow day at the store; Rey only had two guitar lessons to give and not many people tend to wander into the store on Tuesday afternoons. They had spent the better part of two hours sorting out the items that needed to be put back into inventory, a pile of things that could be put in the trash, and the third pile of mystery items they would have to ask the store owner, Luke, about when he was in later.

“Check this out,” Rey said, reaching back to the very corner of the last shelf. She pulled out a bright yellow ukulele with painted pink and blue flowers on the base. “I didn’t even know we sold these.”

“Gimme!” Rose’s eyes lit up as she took the ukulele from Rey. She strummed a few times and made a face of discomfort. “Exceedingly out of tune. How long has it been down there?”

“No idea,” Rey took the instrument back and started tuning it by ear. “Do you know any ukulele chords?”

“Maybe one or two,” Rose said. “My chord knowledge is rather limited.” Rose was a trained concert pianist and occasionally did some DJing on the side for extra cash. Rey cranked the tuning keys until the strings sang in tune with each other.

“This thing is so small,” Rey laughed, trying to find a way to hold it properly. “How the hell do you hold it?”

“I think you use your chest, mostly,” Rose suggested.

“Like this?” Rey placed it almost near her neck and started to strum and dance around, making Rose laugh. Her giggles suddenly faded and Rey stopped her silly jig. Rose’s attention had been drawn to something behind her. “What’s up?”

“Something tall and handsome just walked in,” Rose whispered, motioning with her head for Rey to peek behind her. Rey slowly turned and saw Kylo Ren looking at the guitars that were hanging on the wall near the front of the store.

“Oh my god, _really_?” Rey hissed. “That’s that Kylo Ren guy I told you about a few weeks ago.”

“The guy you got into an argument with at Maz’s?” Rose whispered, eyes wide. “You failed to mention he was nice looking.”

Rey glanced back at Kylo, who was still inspecting the guitars. He was sporting the leather jacket she had seen him in both at Maz’s store and The Lounge, hands tucked into the jacket pockets. He was dressed in all black save for the grey t-shirt under the jacket. Rey assessed his profile. He had a strong brow, a long nose, and full lips. His hair was tossed back away from his face. _He wasn’t hard on the eyes_ , Rey admitted to herself. But in her mind, that had been entirely overshadowed by her limited interactions with him.

A sinking feeling set in as she thought of their spat at Katana Records. She had acted extremely out of character, to the point where she was still embarrassed about the whole encounter. Rey rarely held grudges and couldn't recall ever getting into shouting matches with people she barely knew. But something about Kylo got to her. A little nagging voice in the back of her mind urged her to try to talk to him, to give Kylo the benefit of the doubt. He did say he was trying to help. _Yeah, but it the least helpful way possible._

“I guess I’ll go talk to him,” Rey resolved. “He is a customer, we can’t exactly ignore him.” Rose clapped her hands together with a wide grin and wished her luck.

Rey tried to walk casually over to Kylo but caught her elbow on a cymbal, which brought attention to her approach. Kylo turned his head slowly and addressed her with a quick sweep of his eyes. He almost looked amused. _What is he doing here?_

“What are you doing here?” Rey blurted out. _Shit! You were supposed to say “How can I help you”, Rey, you idiot._

Kylo replied, “I need some new guitar strings. One of mine snapped.”

“Oh,” Rey said lamely. “They’re over here.” She walked to the wall opposite of the guitars. Kylo followed behind her a few steps.

“But seriously,” Rey spun around to face him again. “What are you doing here, in _this_ music store?”

“I just told you,” Kylo said slowly, eyes narrowing on her.

Rey sighed. Apparently, the polite and logical side of her brain wasn't going to keep her mouth in check. Every question in her head was coming out.

“What I mean is, I have lived in this area for almost three years and I’ve never once seen you here or at Katana Records and suddenly I see you twice in a span of a month.”

“How do you know that I’ve never been in here before?” Kylo inquired. “For all you know, we’ve never been in either place at the same time.”

“Maybe,” Rey said. “But I’ve spent loads of time here and at Katana Records.”

“I just moved,” Kylo said. The corner of his mouth was tugging at a smirk. “Just west of here by the city park.”

“Oh,” Now she felt ridiculous. She cleared her throat. “Hey, so, I’m sor-”

“I listened to the record you gave me,” Kylo spoke over her.

“You did?” Rey’s stomach flipped. In her frustration with Kylo, she had grabbed the first record she could find that could explain why she played the way she did. Words weren't cutting it so music would have to do. After she left the store, she spent days kicking herself for the impulsive gesture. And for acting like a petulant child.

“Yes, and you’ve made your point, Shoegazer,” Kylo said. “But I still stand by my opinion.”

Rey couldn’t help smile sheepishly. “I suppose you are entitled to your opinions.”

“That I am,” Kylo agreed. “I’ve also done some thinking about your stage persona. I believe I can help.”

“You...want to help me?” Rey blinked in surprise.

In a rather matter-of-fact way, Kylo then said, “You need a teacher.”

“I do _not_ need a teacher.” Rey rolled her eyes. _Who is this guy?_

“One lesson with me,” Kylo offered. “One session and I bet I can make you at least fifty percent more appealing to an audience.”

“You seem rather sure of yourself,” Rey noted. But his confidence had piqued her curiosity to a point where she found herself saying “Alright, one lesson.” Her runaway mouth simply would not quit.

“Excellent,” Kylo hummed. He then leaned in and extended his hand towards her shoulder. Rey instinctively leaned back and held up the ukulele as if it were a sword in defense.

“Whoa there, whatcha doin’?”

“I really do need guitar strings,” Kylo said. The amused look was back. “They're behind you.”

Rey moved out of the way, wanting to hit her head repeatedly with the yellow instrument in her hands. Why did Kylo make her so anxious, short-fused, and now jumpy? Get it together. Next to Kylo’s unwavering cool demeanor, she looked positively aberrant. Kylo quickly picked out strings and Rey started towards the back of the store. He followed slightly behind her.

Walking up to the counter Rey said, “I'm Rey, by the way.”

“I know,” Kylo tossed the guitar string packages onto the counter and pointed at his chest when Rey gave him a perplexed look. She looked down at her own shirt. Of course - her name tag. “By a lot of time here, you mean you work here.”

“Er, yes,” Rey shrugged. “I give guitar lessons to some kids, too. There are a few practice rooms in the back.”

“Teaching the next generation, how noble of you,” Kylo took his bag of guitar strings from her after paying for them. He then grabbed a pen from the cup on the counter as well as a business card for the store. He quickly scribbled some numbers on the back and slid it across the counter to Rey.

“My number,” Kylo said. “for when you want that lesson.”

Behind Kylo, his red-haired friend stormed into the store looking rather cross.

“What on earth is taking you so long?” Hux barked at Kylo. Rey noticed that Kylo seemed unphased by this greeting. Hux stopped next to Kylo and assessed her quickly.

“Oh, hello,” Hux dismissed. Rey scrunched her nose and glared in response. “We have another drummer to audition and I don't want this to take all day.”

Kylo lazily rolled his eyes at Hux and told him he was leaving now. Before turning to follow his bandmate out, Kylo looked Rey directly in the eyes and said, “Until next time, Rey.” The intensity of his stare made goose pimples appear on her arms.

“He is so... _smooth_ ,” Rose was still at her post on the back counter. Rey had completely forgotten she was there. “Did he just give you his number?”

“Um, yeah,” Rey picked up the card with Kylo’s slanted handwriting.

“And he gave you that for a date?” Rose’s voice seemed to be steadily rising in pitch.

Rey threw her head back and started laughing uncontrollably. The idea was absolutely ludicrous. “No, he wants to fix how I stand on stage or something.”

“Oh,” Rose deflated somewhat. “Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. I was right there when he said it.” Rey said and stuffed the card into her jeans pocket.

“Because there were some serious vibes between you two,” Rose jumped off the back counter and followed Rey into the back room where they kept inventory. “Like, I could have cut that shit with a knife - that’s how intense that vibe was. I'm good at sensing these things.”

Rey turned around and said, “I’m pretty sure those vibes are a result of every interaction with him being awkward and tumultuous. And I think he's a stuck-up jerk who thinks he knows everything. He gets under my skin.”

Rose pulled a coy smile. “Yeah, he does. He makes you awkward and blush. I was watching the whole thing.”

Rey frowned. “I think you're reading too much into this.”

“Hey, I saw what I saw,” Rose defended. “Think you'll call him?”

“I don't think I could bring myself to give him the satisfaction of critiquing me for an hour.”

Rey envisioned Kylo chastizing her with every little thing she did wrong -in his eyes, of course- with the same indifferent expression he presented rest of the world. She felt uneasy at the thought. A weird, misplaced gesture, that's all she was going to chalk it up to.

 

* * *

 

Hux was standing unreasonably close the Kylo has they loitered in the local community college’s concert hall waiting for the drummer they were auditioning to arrive. Phasma was running late per usual. It was rather likely she was already here and was outside smoking. Hux had been staring at Kylo the entire walk to the concert hall with a peculiar look on his face.

“You look almost like you are happy about something,” Hux finally said as if he had figured out whatever was vexing him. “Is it that Rebel girl?”

“Rey?” Kylo peered sidelong at Hux who was a little pink in the face. Kylo predicted yelling within two minutes.

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis,” Hux feigned excitement and immediately dropped the fake smile. “I don’t need you getting distracted by the competition.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Rebel Alliance is signed up for the Battle of the Bands?”

“They have been for over a month now,” Hux snapped. “I don’t need you getting close to another band’s guitarist. Especially an attractive one.”

“It’s amusing you think I have no self-control,” Kylo said.

“I’m just saying,” Hux chided. “Since you refuse to use your family connections within the music industry to get us signed, this is the next best thing right now. I need your full attention with the band.”

“Relax, Hux” Kylo let out a chuckle. “But I’m sure the _Rebel girl_ would be happy to know you think of her band as an actual threat.”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffed. “We just can’t take any chances.”

“Alright boys,” Phasma announced herself with her hands in the air as she made her way down the aisle of the concert hall. “Where’s the drummer?”

“Late,” Hux addressed Phasma. “You’re always late.”

“The guy’s not even here yet. It’s fine.” Phasma took a seat in one of the rows across the aisle from Hux and Kylo. On queue, Hux was fuming.

“I don’t understand why it’s so hard for both of you to keep time!” Hux burst. “I make schedules and neither of you keep to them.”

“We aren't machines, Hux,” Phasma said. Hux huffed and stormed off out of the concert hall claiming to look for the drummer that they were auditioning. Phasma looked at Kylo. “What now?”

“We ran into the guitarists from Rebel Alliance at the guitar store,” Kylo replied. “He didn’t like that I was playing nice with others.”

“That dude has a screw loose,” Phasma concluded as she tucked an unlit cigarette behind her ear. Kylo nodded slowly in agreement. For as controlling as Hux was, he had never seen Hux flip out over speaking with another musician. Although, now that Kylo thought about it, Hux had gotten a little more uptight the closer the first Battle of the Bands round got. At one point he was sure Phasma was going to hit Hux over the head with her bass if he didn’t stop micromanaging their latest practice.

Kylo didn’t think his offer to Rey would harm anything with is the band, but he wasn't about to tell Hux about it. He wasn't even sure anything was going to come if it - not that he cared either way. He had compiled a mental list of suggestions over the few weeks since Katana records but he figured they would go unheard by the Rebel Alliance guitarist. Based on the two brief meetings with Rey, she didn’t seem very keen on listening to him.

And then he happened to walk into the same music store she worked. _Funny how these things work out._ He hadn’t planned on suggesting they work on her stage persona but something about their third encounter made him confident it wouldn’t land on deaf ears. While Rey still seemed content to treat him with the usual standoffish regard, her gestures and facial expressions had softened the longer they spoke at the guitar shop.

He pushed thoughts of the guitar shop out of mind and suggested to Phasma they should get the drum kit setup. The wrath of Hux was more than he wanted to deal with today.

The drummer showed up five minutes late, much to Hux’s annoyance. Phasma took her usual role of interviewer and asked the drummer his musical interests, experience, and availability. Kylo always enjoyed watching her interrogate new potential band members. She had an icy gaze that seemed to make even the most relaxed drummer sit up straight for awhile. This particular drummer had played mostly with big band groups in the area but seemed to have no qualms with indie and alternative music.

Hux requested he play a few things on the drumset they provided. The drummer did well enough. Kylo gave his approval after two samples but Hux had the poor man play three more songs. Phasma finally stopped the audition and swapped contact information with the drummer. After a quick conversation when the drummer left, they agreed to take him on.

“Maybe this one will stick,” Phasma let out a low chuckle. “This one doesn’t seem as twitchy.”

“He needs to keep a beat,” Kylo warned as they walked out of the auditorium. “That’s all we need.”

*

Later that night, Kylo found himself in his apartment with Phasma and Hux. Phasma had brought over pizza and beer under the condition they “cool it with the band talk” for at least one night. It was nights like these that reminded Kylo that he did actually enjoy his two permanent band members of First Order. Phasma always had the best stories from her non-gig nights when she tended bar at a local dive. Hux finally relaxed for the first time in a few weeks and was actually smiling, letting out big laughs to Phas’ stories.

Sometime around 11 pm Kylo heard his phone buzz on the table but ignored it in favor of watching Phasma act out a fist fight over a bar stool that broke out in the bar the previous night. According to Phasma’s reenactment, one of the regulars got into it with a pair of has-been frat boys who had clearly been over-served at another bar. Since everyone involved was intoxicated, few of the punches thrown landed and the slurred banter (imitated with eerie accuracy by Phasma) had Kylo and Hux bent over laughing so hard neither could barely breathe.

There was a natural break in the conversation after Phasma had finished her story and Hux got up to get another beer when Kylo’s phone buzzed again. It sounded thunderous on the wooden coffee table. The apartment had been mostly quiet save for the background music coming from his stereo system.

“Who is texting you this late?” Phasma asked. “Everyone you know is here.”

Kylo snagged his mobile before Phasma could get to it and looked at the screen. Two unread messages - one from a number Kylo didn't recognize.

“Hm, from mother dearest,” Kylo said after he realized Phasma was still looking at him, expecting an answer. He pushed the notification to bring message up.

 

> _Mother_   
>  _\---May 30th 11:13 pm ---_   
>  _Hi love, royalties check is in the mail._   
>  _Call me sometime. I want to know what you're up to._

 

Hux was behind him, reading over his shoulder. “Oh, what a life you lead. Living off of your parent’s royalty checks.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn't snoop,” Kylo switched his phone off and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. “It's not like I ask for them anyway.”

“Yes, but you don't have to work like the rest of us poor people,” Phasma said.

“I work,” Kylo replied.

“Oh right, freelance editor for self-published books,” Phasma said. “Work when you want, where you want. You have it so hard.”

Kylo dismissed her. “It's mostly shitty poems and poorly imagined science fiction. Some of that is hard to get through.”

Phasma made a point to roll her eyes dramatically as she fished a cigarette and lighter from her bag and stomped her way to the balcony to smoke.

“What about the second message on your phone?” Hux inquired, ignoring Kylo’s earlier request to keep his nose out of his business.

“Probably a wrong number,” Kylo guessed. “It wasn't one I knew.”

Hux tilted his head in thought. “Maybe it's that perky blonde thing you took home from The Lounge. You two seemed quite chummy.”

“That was a one time deal,” Kylo folded his arms and smirked. “I thought we're staying focused on the band. Not attractive women.”

“Just making casual conversation,” Hux stretched and seated himself in the armchair next to the couch Kylo was on. His phone buzzed again in his pocket. Kylo fought the urge to check it. He was sure his mother wouldn't text him twice in one night.

His phone remained tucked away for the remainder of the night. Not knowing who had messaged him was slowly driving him to distraction, but he didn't want Hux weaseling himself into his personal life again. He finally kicked Phasma and Hux out of his apartment well after 1 AM. The second the door snapped shut, Kylo dug his phone out.

> _Unknown Number_   
>  _\---May 30th 11:19 pm ---_   
>  _I'm taking your offer._   
>  _I'm free this Thursday after 8 pm._
> 
> _Unknown Number_   
>  _\---May 30th 11:24 pm ---_   
>  _BTW this is Rey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew - a bit of a longer chapter this time. Thank you all again for reading and leaving comments. I'm so pleased you all have enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Lesson One

He had gotten to her.

Stupid Kylo Ren and his stupid opinions.

Rebel Alliance’s show the previous night went well by all accounts. No one missed their queues, the audience seemed to be into their material, and none of the band members had anything negative to say about the gig. It was all fine.

Despite all of this, Rey could only think about how she looked on stage. She didn't move much, sure, but she had never been an active performer. Other guitarists could jump around and whatnot but the type of guitar solos she had crafted for herself required her to stay close to her myriad of boost pedals.

Following the gig, she had sat alone in her apartment after Chewie dropped her off in the rickety excuse for a van to haul their equipment. The card with Kylo’s number and her phone were placed in front of her on her kitchen counter. Rey weighed her options. Texting him would mean admitting defeat, admitting that he was right. But at the same time, the battle of the bands was alarmingly close and any sort of improvement that could get them to the second round would help the band.

That settled it. Her pride might be hurt but perhaps some tips on how to be a more appealing guitarist wouldn't be the end of the world. So what if it came from Kylo? Before she could talk herself out of it, Rey quickly entered the number on the card into her phone and a tapped out quick text despite it being late at night. If he was like any musician she knew he was probably a night owl.

The phone made the familiar woosh sound as the message sent and she tossed her phone back onto the counter and left the kitchen to get ready for bed.

 _Shit_. She ran back into the kitchen several minutes later with her face still soapy and picked up her phone. Kylo didn't have her number.

_BTW This is Rey._

No response. She walked away to clean off her face. Rey wondered around her dimly lit apartment, picking up discarded dishes and forgotten socks all while keeping an eye on her phone. It was past midnight when she gave up and went to bed.

The next morning passed and her phone stayed quiet. Rey drummed her fingers on the kitchen countertop. Maybe it was a fake number and he was just messing with her. It was definitely within the realm of possibilities. Like with the almost twenty other times she had gone through plausible explanations as to why he hadn't responded, she calmed her over-analytical thoughts by resolving to the notion that no response was best. It might have been a waste of her time.

 _Bzzzz_! Rey jumped and poked at the message icon on the screen.

 

> _Kylo Ren_  
>  _\---May 31st 12:45 pm ---_  
>  _That didn’t take long._

Rey frowned at the message in front of her. _Prick_. She typed and deleted three different messages, all of which involved several curse words, until landing on something more pointed.

 

> - _\--May 31st 12:48 pm ---_  
>  _So are you free or not?_
> 
> _Kylo Ren_  
>  _\---May 31st 12:49 pm ---_  
>  _I’m afraid I’m not available that day._  
>  _Friday?_
> 
>   
>  _\---May 31st 12:51 pm ---_  
>  _Can’t. Work and gig Friday._  
>  _Sunday?_

Rey hovered over her phone but no message came through after waiting for two or three minutes. She walked over to her fridge for something to eat and left the phone on the counter behind her.

Her phone buzzed once. Then again. And then a third time. Definitely not a text. Rey closed the fridge door and picked up the buzzing phone to see Kylo Ren on the incoming call notification. She stared at it, not exactly knowing if she wanted to answer.

“Uh, hi?” Rey answered.

“You should know I detest texting as a mode of conversation,” Kylo’s tenor voice greeted her ear.

“Noted,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Hello to you, too.”

“It appears we both are rather busy people,” Kylo continued. “I propose we try for next week. How do you feel about mornings?”

“They happen,” Rey heard Kylo sigh into his phone.

“I'll take that as indifference,” Kylo replied. “Next Saturday, 8 am at the community college auditorium. I've already booked it.”

“What if I have to work?” Rey tested.

“I'm sure you'll figure something out,” Kylo replied simply and then said, “See you then.” The line went dead before Rey could say anything more and she looked at her phone in disbelief.

_Alright, it looks like we're doing this._

 

* * *

 

Kylo’s mother was never fond of warning her son when she would drop by. He had stayed up late into the night editing a decidedly tasteless romance novel he had been hired to mark up. By the end of it, Kylo’s scribbles in the margins dominated most of the pages. Having gone to bed well past 3 am, the incessant knocking at Kylo’s apartment door was a rather rude awakening at seven in the morning.

“How the hell do you know where I moved?” Kylo said after opening the door and peering at Senator Leia Organa and her bodyguard with one sleepy eye open. His mother’s hair was neatly done up as always and she was wearing an emerald green pantsuit. Only the Senator could pull that off these days.

“I have my ways,” Leia let herself in. “You look like crap.”

“So much love,” Kylo said to the silent bodyguard who stayed by the door. “Is this one new?”

“Bruce is his name,” Leah tossed her purse onto the kitchen counter and turned to face her son. “General Stevens retired.”

“He probably got tired of chasing your crazy ass around the world,” Kylo said. Leia gave him the classic Be Nice stare mothers are always so fond of but then shifted her attention to her surroundings.

Leia looked around the apartment while Kylo started a pot of coffee. She made comments about what she liked (the open concept of the loft) and what she didn't like (it was rather drafty by the windows). Kylo chose to respond to none of her remarks as he found clean mugs and set out sugar and an almost empty jug of milk. She stopped at the stack of boxes in the corner he still hadn’t unpacked.

“You should really take care of these,” Leia commented.

Kylo yawned, “That's what Hux said.”

“He’s right.”

“Don't let him know that,” Kylo sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter and folded his arms in front of him. “But more importantly, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am visiting this area’s constituents,” Leia said in a breezy tone. “You know, political showmanship. I have a few conferences in the city over the next two months. Lucky for me, my son who never calls lives in the city so I thought I would drop by.”

“I would have called,” Kylo said.

“This is more fun,” Leah grinned. “Goodness, your hair is long.” She tossed her son’s like she used to do when he was a child, though she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his head despite Kylo sitting on the stool. He groaned and ducked away so he could fix the mess on top of his head. Leia chuckled and helped herself to the coffee that had just finished percolating.

“What’s new in your world?” Leia stirred her coffee.

Kylo shrugged. “Hux is still the controlling bastard he’s always been, Phasma’s down to two packs a day, and I moved.”

“The band still going strong?” Leia inquired, clearly not pleased by the lack of information. “I’ve heard some buzz that the underground scene is quite taken with your little group.”

“Where don’t you have eyes and ears?” Kylo grumbled. This was part of the reason he rarely spoke to his mother. Her connections in government combined with her artistic background meant she knew anyone and everyone. He was pretty sure if Kylo sneezed, Leia Organa would have a memo about it on her desk within the hour.

Kylo continued after Leia waved her hand in a way that meant ‘give me more information’. “We’re doing fine. We have entered into the Battle of the Bands for a record deal. First round is in about two weeks.”

“How exciting!” Leia’s eyes light up. “You know, I could talk to-”

“I don’t need you to put in a good word with any of your old buddies,” Kylo cut off his mother.

Leia sighed. “Always so stubborn, just like your father.”

“Oh, don’t drag him into it.” Kylo snapped. It was too early in the morning for this sort of talk. His relationship with his mother had been strained for years. Kylo had made a point to distance himself from all family after his father died, vowing the best way to get over the grief was to abandon all reminders of his past altogether. That had worked for a few years until Senator Organa started using her seemingly endless resources to pop up in his apartment or at gigs to check in on him.

“Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your morning,” Leia filled the silence that had settled between them. “I’m glad to see you are well.”

Kylo watched his mother place her half-full coffee cup next to the kitchen sink. She was starting to show her age. There were lines around her eyes and mouth. Her hair was more grey than brown and she seemed shorter than Kylo remembered.

“It was good to see you, mother,” He finally said. Leia smiled warmly and collected her purse.

“Before I forget,” Leia paused in front of the door. “I’m getting some sort of lifetime achievement award for my women’s rights activism work. You know you’d think they’d wait until I was six feet under to give me this sort of thing. I’m not done living!”

“Your point,” Kylo said, trying to prevent a total tangent.

“There is a banquet and ceremony for this ridiculous thing,” Leia pursed her lips. “I would absolutely love it if you would make an appearance for your dear mummy.”

“I don’t know,” The idea sounded rather drab. Kylo pictured a hotel conference center with flavorless chicken and other politicians milling about, overindulging in the open bar.

“Think about it,” Leia squeezed his arm affectionately. “I need someone sane there. Heck, bring a date. You could bring that blonde behemoth, Phasma if you want. I don’t care.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kylo replied. He kissed his mother on the cheek and said goodbye Bruce the Bodyguard and the Senator.

 

* * *

  
The Grumpy Luke Face didn't come out until kids, usually in their teens, would wander into the store and start meddling with stuff. Without fail, Luke would stop what he was doing the moment he heard a drumset bang unannounced. He would march over and peer down at the unsuspecting teen with his Grumpy Luke Stare.

“Do you have five thousand dollars?” Luke would say to the teenager.

“No,” the kid’s voice usually small.

“Then I suggest you use drumsticks on things you intend to buy,” Luke would scold. Then the teenager would hastily back away from the drumset and exit the store. While Rey enjoyed watching Luke terrorize the riff-raff, he had been particularly snappy the past few days.

“You okay?” Rey probed after watching him chase away another disruptive teenager. 

Luke ran a hand through his greying beard. “Kids, you know.”

He winked at Rey and joined her behind the counter. Rey smiled back and leaned back on the back counter. The two had a good rapport. Luke had been somewhat of a mentor during her college years. She had taught herself most of the guitar chords when she was a kid and learned how to play songs she heard on the radio by working out the chords by ear. When she enrolled at Coruscant University she had found a flyer for guitar lessons given by adjunct professor Luke Skywalker.

She had appeared at his office door before the semester had started. Luke answered the door with a bewildered look on his face. He frowned at the sight of Rey and demanded to know why she had bothered him before classes had even begun.

“I found a flyer for lessons,” Rey presented the piece of paper she had taken from the cork board in the union building. “I was wondering if you were taking students.”

Luke let out a gruff chuckle, took the flyer and pointed to the date on the bottom, “Young lady, this flyer is from last spring semester. I’m afraid I can’t take any more students this semester. Are you even a music major?”

“No,” Rey responded, feeling her face heat up with sudden embarrassment. “But I’m self-taught in guitar and would appreciate some more professional guidance.”

“Schedule is full,” Luke started to close the door on her.

Rey stuck her foot in between the door frame and the door. “I can pay you per lesson.” That was only half true. The only reason she could afford such an education as Coruscant University was a full ride scholarship and she didn’t have much to her name but she had planned on getting a job to pay for books and food.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Luke insisted. “I don’t have time for another student, especially one who isn’t pursuing a music degree.” He kicked at Rey’s foot and shut the door on her. Rey frowned but wasn’t discouraged. Her master plan was to get a degree in engineering but her heart was in music. The engineering degree was merely a fall back if she never found a band or made it in the music industry. Loads of artists had crazy degrees they abandoned in favor of the pursuit of their craft. Rey intended to do the same.

But Rey wasn’t one for backing down from a challenge. In the need of someone to teach her how to read music properly and how to compose, she showed up at Professor Skywalker’s office every day after her last class let out at 4 pm and asked if she could get a lesson. She was greeted with the same bearded scowl as he walked passed her to his office, barking “No!” when she asked for a lesson.

Three weeks of the same routine went by until one chilly autumn afternoon, Luke stopped next to Rey who was studying outside of his office.

“Persistence,” he said “I respect persistence. Don't you have other things you could be doing, kid?”

Rey snapped her book shut. “Not really.”

Luke chuckled, took a few steps to his office door and paused. “Come by Ahch-To Music Friday evening after eight. I trust you have your own guitar.”

“Yes!” Rey quickly got to her feet, surprised she finally wore the old man down. “You won't regret this.”

Luke scowled and disappeared into his university office.

That all seemed so long ago. Luke had been slow to warm up to her, thinking she was just some kid who knew a few chords to _Wonderwall_. But after the first lesson, he was impressed with her natural talent ant Luke kept her on as a student. He hired her at Ahch-To post graduation after several days of pestering him. It was through Luke that the band found their bassist, Chewie, when Rey told Luke she was putting a band together with her friends.

“But seriously,” Rey pushed. “you've been storming around this place the past two days. Is something wrong?”

Luke took a few moments to consider if he wanted to answer. “My nephew came into the store yesterday.”

“You have a nephew?” Rey blurted in surprise. Granted, Luke rarely strayed into talking about his personal life. She didn't know much about him outside of music. And he had a fondness for diet soda.

“Yes,” Luke said. “my sister's son, _Ben_. I haven't seen the kid in years and he suddenly shows up out of the blue.”

“I take it you two aren't on good terms,” Rey said.

Luke let out a displeased chuckle. “Ben isn't on good terms with anyone in the family. He was a bit of a moody child, to begin with. Ben got into all sorts of trouble at school even though he's whip-smart. He ran away from home at seventeen after his dad passed. No one heard from him for a few years. Worried his mother half to death.”

Rey wanted to ask more questions but stopped herself when she noticed Luke’s rather somber expression. He cleared his throat and started fiddling with sleeves of his tattered sweater.

“Where is the schedule for next weekend?” Rey changed the subject. Luke fetched it from behind the cash register.

“I just set it yesterday,” Luke said, appreciative of the subject switch. “I thought you didn't have any gigs until after the first round of Battle of the Bands.”

“No, that's right,” Rey said. The makeshift grid Luke used to plan out scheduling was blank on the Saturday Rey had agreed to meet with Kylo.

“So what's with the interest in the schedule, Miss I Work Any Shift?” Luke inquired.

“I, um, couldn't remember if I worked Saturday,” Rey said and placed the sheet back to its original spot behind the cash register.

“You actually have plans?” The corners of Luke’s eyes creased with a smile.

“You say that like I never have plans,” Rey retorted.

“I only ever hear about the band,” Luke said. “I assumed that's all you do.”

“You make me out to seem so dull,” Rey mumbled. “Poe and Finn think I need to get out more.”

“I'm not one to talk,” Luke smiled warmly, though there was a touch of sadness in his posture. “I'm a bit of a hermit myself. But I’m an old man. You, kid, are young. Aren't you supposed to be staying up late drinking and partying?”

Rey shrugged. “Gigs keep me out late. I'm not much for parties.”

“Ah well, to each their own,” Luke said. “So what's Saturday?”

Rey looked at her feet. “It's kind of band related.”

Luke let out a bit bark of a laugh and pat Rey on the shoulder. “Of course it is.” Rey glared at her mentor as he walked away, still chuckling.

 

* * *

   
The concert hall was only available in the morning, though Kylo cursed himself for booking such an early time to meet Rey. It had sounded doable a week and a half ago. The sky was grey with low hanging clouds. That suited Kylo fine on his slow walk to the hall; his mood was rather gloomy and he was quite exhausted. Another late rush job came through his email the night before and he had been up well into the night doing markups. Through his thoughts seemed groggy and disorganized, he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about this  _lesson_. He didn't know if he was going to run into the headstrong Rey from the record store or the more awkward, red-faced version. 

Upon arriving at the community college, Kylo looked around for a small, chestnut-haired girl but no one was about. He waited for ten minutes then decided the silence of the concert hall and a chair beat out the incessant chirping of birds in the bush next to him. Opening the door to the actual auditorium, Kylo was greeted with the familiar _plink plink flaaaaang_ of someone tuning a guitar.

Rey was seated at the edge of the stage, booted feet dangling over the side. She was hunched over her blue guitar with her head and neck wrenched to one side as she listened to the two strings sing in unison. Her hair was in two buns today - which Kylo decided made her look a bit like a cat. Rey must have heard his footfalls as he made his way down the aisle because she looked up from her guitar.

“Morning,” Rey greeted and reached behind her. She produced a to-go cup of coffee from behind her amp and extended it out to him. “I didn't put any cream or sugar in it.”

Kylo, rather caught off guard by the gesture but rather pleased to see the caffeine boost, took the coffee and made the ‘cheers’ motion in Rey’s direction as she took a sip of her own coffee.

“I like it black,” He said after a drink. “And thank you. You didn't have to.”

Rey plucked at a guitar string and shrugged. “I figured it could be adequate payment for your time.” She looked at him with a playful glint in her eye. This was new.

“I forgot you played backward,” Kylo commented.

“Not backward,” she said. “Left-handed.”

“Still backward.”

Rey set her guitar down. “Plenty of famous musicals play left handed. Paul McCartney from the Beatles, Jimi Hendrix...oh, and Al McKay.”

“ _Still_ backward,” Kylo smirked.

“Whatever, Kylo,” Rey dismissed as she stood up. She glared down at him from the stage with her hands on her hips. “You're going to have to find something else to fix.”

Kylo let out a low sigh and shook his head. _Always on the defensive, this one_.

“I don't intend to _fix_ you,” Kylo said. “I am offering suggestions. You already have a lot going for you in the talent department.”

Rey seemed to process his statement a lot longer than probably necessary. As he waited for her to respond, Kylo heaved his own guitar case on stage and then himself. Rey eyed him cautiously as she picked up her guitar and slung the leather strap around her body. If she wasn't going to say anything more, Kylo figured he should get on with it. He had no real lesson plan - if he wanted to call it that. So he dove right into the point.

“To put it plainly, you need to do more,” Kylo began. This received an unflattering snort and a massive eye roll. He chose to ignore her and then said, “You need to express the music with your movements.”

“What, like this?” Rey widened her stance and drew her lips into a pout. She then flipped her head back dramatically and gave him a huge, toothy grin - though there was no joy behind it. It was a pure mockery of a smile.

“Fucking hell, what was that?” Kylo blinked.

Rey cocked her head to the side and said, “That's what you do.”

“I do _not_ ,” Kylo scoffed.

“Well, maybe not just like that. But you do flip your hair.”

“It gets in my face,” Kylo started and then realized the conversation was derailing. “Look, we're not focusing on me here. What I want to talk about is the whole looking at your feet and hands issue. The Stargazer Syndrome.”

“Shoegazer.”

“Whatever,” Kylo set his coffee down and crossed his arms. “Do you have your songs memorized?”

“Yes,” Rey replied.

“Your brigade of foot pedals in front of you,” Kylo continued. “Are those needed?”

Rey looked offended by the question. “Those are integral to our sound. I can't take away any of the pedals. I would have to rewrite half our songs.”

“I'm not suggesting that,” Kylo started to mindlessly wander around the stage. “I think you need to take some of those pedals and move them to a soundboard to have someone mix live for you.”

“Sounds like a lot of coordination,” Rey responded after a beat. “Maybe in a studio but live performances are a little more organic.”

Kylo didn't disagree with her and made sure to tell her. But some of the sound mixing she did with her feet could be given to someone else on stage, maybe adding a new band member, so Rey was free to do a little less shoegazing and more…

“More what?” Rey asked when Kylo couldn't come up with the ideal phrase right away.

“More performing,” Kylo stopped his aimless wandering and turned to face Rey. “You bob your head a bit but you don't feel the music.”

“I do that already,” Rey didn't sound sure of herself. She frowned and then said, “I'm not dancing around the stage.”

“I don't take you for the dancing type. But the most interesting guitarists are ones that you can tell they love what they do. You look like a mannequin.”

Rey let a small, genuine smile slip and rolled her eyes for maybe the fifth time this morning. “Okay, okay, I'm a little stiff.”

“How do you practice?”

“With a guitar.” Rey shot back.

“Pretend you are in your apartment or studio-”

“Oh, studio. You must take me for someone who has money.”

“Stop interrupting,” Kylo said curtly, to which Rey closed her mouth and smiled meekly. She looked a bit like a mischievous child, making it much harder to be annoyed by her constant remarks.

“When you practice, what do you do?” Kylo continued. Rey shrugged a shoulder and put her hands on her guitar as if she was about the play.

“Um, I'm usually standing, sometimes I sit on the couch if I'm tired,” Rey said.

“Play something.”

Rey looked at him, then the ground, then at her guitar. She sucked in a slow breath and started to play. Kylo slowly circled her, watching her bob her head with her eyes on her fingers. Kylo instructed her to keep playing but try to look up. The Rebel Alliance guitarist glanced up at him as he passed, brown eyes glaring back at him.

“See, not so bad,” Kylo said. “But I’m not convinced.”

Rey stopped playing. “Convinced of what?”

Kylo thought for a moment and stepped closer to her. “Passion. You know when you hear your favorite song and it gets to that moment after the bridge and it all comes together into the great euphony of sound? You feel the rhythm in your bones, the melody soars through your veins. ”

“Yeah,” Rey whispered.

“Be that,” Kylo leaned in closer. “Represent that. A great song makes people feel. A guitarist who plays as if they are a part of that great song is even better. Be passionate. Feel that what you are playing is powerful enough to give others goose bumps.”

Rey nodded slowly. They were standing quite close - close enough that Kylo could smell remnants of the coffee shop on her clothes. And something else. _Was it amber?_ Rey cleared her throat and stepped back.

“Okay, I-I think I know what you mean,” She said. Her cheeks had pinked slightly. Kylo strode over to his guitar, took it out of its case, and plugged it into the spare amp next to Rey’s.

“You know you say all this and yet you don’t do any of it,” Rey seemed to have found her voice again.

Kylo smirked. “I was phoning in that performance at The Longue. It was a small time event anyway. It was more to work out kinks in our new material.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at this and started strumming. Kylo recognized the song instantly.

“ _Neutral Milk Hotel_ ,” He said. He picked a few chords to harmonize with her and started to play with her. Rey looked surprised, then pleased as they played together. Kylo began to sing the first verse.

_When you were young you were the king of carrot flowers_

Rey joined for the next verse in harmony with him.

_And how you built a tower tumbling through the trees..._

They finished the tune, adding their own little flare to the song as they went. Rey had loosened her stature, Kylo had noticed. And she was moving more, her hips swayed some with the music and a smile was playing on her lips the entire song. Kylo finally felt awake. He felt himself relax under her brown-eyed gaze for the first time.

A puzzled expression fell onto Rey’s face as the concert hall silenced again.

“Do you think you can help me with something?” She asked. “I’ve got a guitar solo that isn’t really working.”

Kylo nodded.

* * *

 

She hadn’t had that much fun composing in a long time. Kylo was extremely knowledgeable when it came to composition, it turned out. They spent the better part of two hours plucking out a new transition for a guitar solo Rey had been attempting to put together for weeks. He didn’t tear the existing material apart, though she was expecting that to happen when she asked for his input. As they worked, Kylo’s normally dark and bored demeanor was replaced by a more open, possibly friendly one. There was a lightness to his eyes and he even smiled - not smirked - a few times. Rey didn't know if brooding Kylo Ren was the norm or a front but she rather liked this new side.

Leaving the auditorium, Rey glanced up at Kylo walking next to her. _Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad._ He held the door to the outside open for her.

“So, uh,” Rey waited for Kylo to catch up with her. It didn’t take long with his long strides. “This was fun.”

“It was,” Kylo agreed, a little surprise sneaking into his own voice.

“We should do it again sometime,” Rey said and quickly followed with, “That is if you want. And not the stage persona part. I mean, I really appreciate everything you said and I’ll take it into consideration. But I mean the part after that. We could, I don’t know, meet up and just jam out...sometime.”

Rey stopped her chatter when noticed that blasted amused expression was on Kylo’s face again.

“I would like that,” Kylo said. “You have my contact information.”

“Cool,” Rey exhaled.

“Until next time,” Kylo bowed his head slightly and turned on his heal, leaving Rey outside of the auditorium on her own. The morning had turned warm with summer fast approaching. Even so, she had goose bumps on her arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! This turned out to be a lot longer than expected. I wanted Luke and Leia in there for some more character building and development. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story. I have a lot of good stuff in the works for Rey and Kylo. Battle of the Bands is next!!
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	6. Round One

To say the band was a little nervous would have been a vast understatement. Finn wouldn't stop checking and rechecking the van to make sure every piece of equipment was there. Poe looked like he was about to puke while Chewie was actually responding to questions in complete sentences. Rey was too worried about keeping everyone else from totally losing their whits to really think about nervous she was about their performance in a few hours.

Much like a momma hen, she herded her bandmates into the van to head to Crait Theatre. No one spoke for several miles.

“Okay,” Rey was done with the hyper nerves. “You all are really harshing my mellow.”

“Harshing your mellow,” Poe said with a disgusted look. “What, are you some beach bum from the 90s?”

Rey glared at him. “You know what I mean. This is supposed to be exciting! First big-time gig and all that.”

“How come you aren't a ball of whacked out nerves like the rest of us?” Finn finally chimed in.

“There's a record deal on the line,” Chewie said.

“And judges,” Poe added.

“So?” Rey countered. “People judge us all the time at gigs, we just don't know it. And don't even think about the record deal. It's the first round. This is perfect exposure for us. Stop being so negative and get ready to kick some other bands’ asses!”

After a cheerful “Yeah, let's kick some ass!” from the group, the rest of the ride was significantly more lighthearted. Rey had already had her freak out and meltdown the night before in the privacy of her own apartment. Seven outfits and an entire restring of her guitar later, Rey was stress eating out of a tub of ice cream with a spatula, going through all the possible things that could go wrong. She finally fell asleep half past two in the morning. Her dreams were a mess of distorted songs and an entire faceless audience booing her off stage as First Order cackled from the wings.

Luke had given his sage advice when she stopped by the shop to kill some time (and get her mind off of the battle) earlier in the day.

“Don't play for the judges,” Luke said. “Play for yourselves. You've worked hard, have some fun with it.” He threw a pack of guitar picks at her and told her to stop loitering on her day off.

Chewie’s van wheezed and rumbled to a stop next to other vans, trucks, and trailers. A dozen or so other bands were milling about, cases with drum sets and amps were strewn from the ramp up to the backstage area. A frantic, wild-eyed woman was running around with a headset jammed into her bird's nest of blonde hair and rolls of tape around both wrists. She was pointing and yelling as large men with CREW labeled on their t-shirts lumbered past with equipment. Rey guessed she was the stage manager since the woman had a large clipboard hooked under her arm. She went with Poe to check in.

“Which one are you?” the stage manager said before Poe or Rey could greet her.

“Rebel Alliance,” Poe threw a dashing smile towards the woman. “And you are?”

“Busy,” the stage manager threw back as she plucked a pencil out from her hair and drew a checkmark next to their name. “Now listen because I'm only going to say this once. Keep your set down to three songs, we have fifteen bands to get through. Please don't leave the premises after you know if you're still in. I expect groups to be in the green room ten minutes before their slot. You ain't there, you ain't playing. Got it?”

Poe and Rey nodded and said in unison, “Got it.”

“Good,” the stage manager replied stiffly. “You're the eighth band to play. Call time is 10:15. Take this tape and mark all your equipment and shit. My guys will take it inside. Find my assistant, Katie and give her your band's layout. Now scoot!”

The stage manager pushed past Rey to yell at a Crait crew member who was standing next to a truck with nothing in his arms. Rey turned to Poe who looked bewildered and impressed.

“Scoot!” Rey mimicked as they joined Finn and Chewie back at the van. Poe relayed the rapid fired information to the others. Rey handed off the roll of tape and put the boys in charge of labeling the equipment while she set off to find Katie The Assistant. She stopped and asked a few other bands if they knew where the stage manager’s assistant was but no one was very helpful nor could anyone remember exactly what the woman looked like. To be fair, with the number of people running around backstage, Rey was beginning to feel like faces were blurring together.

Weaving away from the craziness outside, Rey found the assistant stage manager on the stage itself talking to another band. Rey took an opportunity to look out into the empty rows that were to be filled by (hopefully) hundreds of people in a few hours. Crait Theatre was built in the early 1920s. She loved the classic Art Deco style of the pillars in the back of the theater and the large statues of the Greek muses that lined each side of the audience area. The balcony was draped in plush red velvet with large gold tassels on the ends. A giant chandelier hung in the center with the classic designs of the 20s etched into the ceiling.

“Hey there, I'm Katie,” a voice broke through Rey’s thoughts.

“Rey with Rebel Alliance,” she replied and handed over a folded drawing of the band’s equipment layout. Katie thanked her and unfolded the paper and studied it quickly.

“And how many mics will you need?” she asked as she scribbled a few things into Rey’s layout.

“I think three should do it,” Rey replied.

“Fantastic,” Katie grinned and marked a big number three at the top of the paper. “Good luck tonight!”

“Thank you,” Rey smiled back. At least the assistant had more people skills than her boss. When she found her bandmates loitering by their now empty van, Finn and Poe had switched jackets since her absence. Chewie was leaning against the van, reading something on his phone.

“I think this one fits my vibe today,” Finn looked down at Poe’s jacket. It was a faded brown with red piping and various patches on the arms and front. It was one of Poe’s favorites though Finn never missed a chance to steal it whenever possible.

“Looks good on you,” Poe commented warmly. Finn’s jacket was a simple black leather one. Poe wiggled his arms around. “I feel like a greaser in this.”

“You look nice,” Rey chimed in. “Greaser is a good look for you.”

“ _Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_ ,” Poe sang with his best John Travolta impression.

Chewie rolled his head to the side and said, “Never do that again. You look like an idiot.” Rey couldn’t help but burst into giggles at Chewie’s unexpected comment. Poe quickly slid Finn’s jacket off and threw it into the back of the van.

“No jacket tonight,” Poe looked a little red in the face and crossed his arms. “Rey, did you find that Katie person?”

“Yep, we’re all set,” Rey replied. She leaned against the bumper of the van.

“I gotta say, now that we’re here, I’m feeling pretty good about tonight,” Finn said with a little bounce. “I’ve seen a few of these bands around town. We can easily get to the next round.”

  
“Easily,” Chewie parroted and managed a rare smile to the band. Rey was relieved the band was in better spirits. She wasn’t sure if she could carry the group’s morale for the entire night.

There was a sudden shift from the general buzz of the crowd of musicians in the area. Everyone around them had hushed and were scurrying about. Rey heard a few people next to her gasp and run over to where the attention had veered. She exchanged quizzical glances with Poe and Finn and followed the commotion. It didn’t take long to figure out what had everyone so excited.

The band who had just pulled up was none other than First Order. Hux, Phasma, and Kylo exited the van and started walking in a line up to the backstage door, decked out in the same garb Rey had seen at The Lounge. The General looked like he enjoyed being on display, nose slightly up in the air. The Captain had a lit cigarette loosely dangling between her bright pink lips. And in normal Kylo fashion, he looked apathetic towards the current situation. The threesome didn't address the obvious mob next to them.  Two other people jumped out of the band but didn't follow. Rey suspected they were the new round of henchmen.

Two guys next to her were whispering excitedly, trying to get a quick look at the up and coming big-shots. Rey watched as they practically drifted up the ramp. All that was missing from the spectacle was cameras and screaming girls.

“Is it just me or does it look like they’re moving in slow motion,” Finn remarked. “Like some sort of music video or something.”

Rey chuckled sarcastically. It kind of did, though. She didn't even think that was humanly possible.  First Order disappeared into the backstage of the theater and the crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed.

*

 

Downbeat for the first band was at 8 pm. Rey managed to sneak out onto the stage and peer out to the audience from the safety of the wings. The entire place was packed. Her stomach lurched as she realized they had never played to an audience of this magnitude. She thanked the stars that stage lighting was usually so bright that it was difficult to see the audience. The first band filed onto the stage and were announced by the MC who was a local radio host. The crowd applauded and the music began. Rey decided it was best not to hang around to listen to other bands. She didn’t want to get caught up in comparisons since needed to focus on playing a clean set.

Finn found her as she walked back to find their pile of equipment. She knew she would feel better once she found her guitar.

“Careful,” Finn whispered. “First Order’s in this area. I don’t want you to get into a sour mood again.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey frowned up at Finn. She couldn't tell if he was joking.

“Remember what happened last time?” Finn replied. “Those guys were jerks to you. I just don’t want Pissed Off Rey. Pissed Off Rey misses cues.”

“First of all, I had a right to be pissed off. Second, I’ll be fine.”

Finn raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Trouble seems to find you.”

Behind Finn, Rey saw exactly what sort of trouble Finn was worried about. Phasma and Kylo had rounded the corner and Phasma had made eye contact with Rey, much to Rey’s disappointment.

“Rebels!” Phasma exclaimed as they strode over. Kylo hung back for a moment as if he was unsure if he wanted to join. Finn let out an audible growl and turned around.

“What?” Finn spat. Rey grabbed his arm and whispered to him to not encourage them.

“Trying to make it with the big kids, eh, Finn?” Phasma let a sly grin overtake her face. “I suppose they needed to fill the docket. Why not give it to some newbies? Makes it easier to cut the fat at the end of the night.”

“Phas,” Kylo warned in a low tone. His dark eyes met Rey’s and held for a moment. He appeared like he wanted to say something more, his mouth moving as though he was chewing the side of his cheek. But he resolved to look down at the floor. Rey turned her focus to the towering blonde.

“It’s fine,” Finn spoke up, chin in the air. “Keep talkin’ a big game, Phasma. It just means it’ll hurt more when you get knocked out.”

Phasma let out a loud, mocking laugh. “You’re cute.” She kept walking down the hall, leaving Kylo behind. He looked mildly unsettled.

Clearing his throat he addressed Finn, “Good luck tonight.” He peered over to Rey and nodded once before following Phasma.

“That was weird,” Rey mumbled. Finn wasn't one for smack talk. “Do you know Phasma?”

Finn scoffed. “Yeah. All three of them went to my high school. They were jerks then, too. But I wasn’t talking about that. Kylo…”

“What about him?” Rey tried to sound unguarded. She had failed to mention to Finn, her closest friend who knew literally everything in her life, that she had met up with Kylo. She felt it wasn't something the band needed to know. They didn't need to know she had had a great and _fun_ time with someone Finn and Poe thought had a stick up his ass.

“I dunno,” Finn replied slowly. “Something felt odd. Like, he was actually showing an emotion. His eyes were totally fixed on you.”

“I...no.”

Finn gasped and his eyes lit up. “Maybe he thinks you’re _pretty_!”

“Doubtful,” Rey knew she was totally blushing at this point but attempted to deflect.

“Kylo thinks you’re a hot piece of ass,” Finn teased and poked her side.

“ _Stop_ ,” Rey whined. She guessed Kylo hadn’t told his band they had met either which is why he didn’t speak to her directly. Or at least she hoped that was the reason. In truth, Rey wasn't sure how to handle Kylo at this point. Were they friends? Casual acquaintances?

“Relax, girl,” Finn snickered. “I’m just giving you a hard time. But I do think there’s something weird going on there.”

First Rose and now Finn. What were they seeing that she wasn't?

“Whatever,” Rey dismissed. She hooked her arm around Finn’s and proceeded to hunt for their equipment.

 

*

 

Ten minutes before their stage time, Rebel Alliance hustled into the green room as instructed. It smelled like stale food, cigarettes, and various body sprays. Poe did a small pep talk and ran through the set list - all three songs - twice. Rey clutched her guitar as if it were a life preserver. Nerves had crept up finally and she felt weak in the knees.

 _Breathe_ , she thought over and over again. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. The ten minutes flew by and the stage manager poked her head in for Rebel Alliance to follow her to the stage. Chewie led, followed by Poe, Finn and finally Rey. _Breathe_.

“And up next we have another local band, please join me in welcoming Rebel Alliance to the stage!” The MC announced as they stood just offstage and the stage manager gave the signal to head out. A roar of applause greeted the band. Poe went into instant Stage Mode, waving and smiling. Rey attempted to follow suit and waved meekly toward the audience. As expected, Rey could barely see past the first row. She avoided eye contact with the clapping people and checked her boost pedals quickly.

Rey drew in a breath. One overwhelming thought seeped into her mind as Poe counted to four: _Passion_.

 

* * *

 

He attempted to sneak away from Hux and Phasma claiming that he needed to check with the stage manager about something. Hux pressed him, wondering what could possibly be so urgent. Their call time was close and it would be the end of the freaking world for Hux if he was late to the green room. The bossy stage manager didn't help Hux’s already deeply instilled paranoia about being late with her lecture. But Kylo did not respond to Hux’s inquiry and left his band mates behind. He heard the distant barking of orders to the new drummer and keyboardist.

Rebel Alliance was well into the second song of their set when Kylo finally made it to the wings to watch. He had known Rey was going to be there, but seeing her earlier broke his focus on the band entirely. Since then, he had an overwhelming urge to find an opportunity to see Rey play, wanting to know if she had actually taken any of his advice.

Rey was standing on stage left just like at The Lounge, several feet from where Kylo was standing. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands of hair on either side of her face. She had a simple grey t-shirt and dark jeans and her well-worn boots. The jeans hugged her small hips and slender legs. Finding himself staring at her (quite nice) ass, Kylo shook his head and focused on what Rey was actually doing.

His heart swelled a touch with pride. Rey, though still somewhat stiff, was moving her hips a bit and her gaze was out into the crowd as she sang. Her shoulders were loose and Kylo could just make out the expression on her face. She looked like she was having fun. Her eyes sparkled in the bright lights, cheeks flushed, no doubt from the heat of the stage and adrenaline.

 _Alive now in the middle, not looking from outside_  
_Wishing that it was a screen fight_  
_Settled with all of a heroes flair_  
_Put aside, find a new character_

_Don't wanna...Don't wanna see you like this_

Kylo smiled to himself as she looked down to stomp on a few pedals and watched her fingers chase each other up and down the neck of the guitar. Same old Rey.

A buzz from his coat pocket drew his attention from the stage. It was Phasma, wondering if he could come contain a rather purple-faced Hux.

 

*

  
The applause was deafening as Kylo walked out on stage after Phasma. He was never fond of showmanship but he forced a grin and a wave out to the audience as he hooked up to his amp. The crowd noise rose somewhat with a few screams. Kylo wasn’t sure how to handle their increasing popularity over the past year. While it meant more people went to their gigs and bought their merch, it also meant that he was stopped after shows by complete strangers who gushed compliments. He disliked being put on the spot and never knew how to respond properly. Hux and Phasma loved the exposure and the steady fan base that was forming. _Fame was an odd burden_ , Kylo thought as he waited for the count from Phasma. His parent's marriage suffered because of it. And now he was chasing the same thing.

 _Not the time for this rabbit hole_ , Kylo thought and drew in a breath to calm his mind. He dared to look over to the wings next to him to see if Rey had hung back to see First Order play - not that she had any reason to. Just the stage manager and another unknown face from another band were there.  _Ugh, focus, you dolt._

A few taps from the drummer and Hux was singing.

 _Love me cancerously_  
_Like a salt sore soaked in the sea_  
_High maintenance means you’re a gluttonous queen_  
_Narcissistic and mean_

*

 

Five bands were eliminated at the end of the night. First Order came out on top as a judge favorite, the MC was kind enough to announce. Hux was over the moon. Kylo felt a slight release of tension in his stomach when he heard that Rebel Alliance had made it into the next round. He tried to rationalize this by telling himself it was because Rebel Alliance was decent competition. But Kylo knew it had something to do with their lead guitarist.

“Drinks?” Phasma pointed at Kylo and Hux as they packed their things into the van. While it was great the theater crew had drug everything into Crait Theatre, they were suddenly quite absent in helping people leave.

“Yeah, why not,” Hux said as he pushed an amp into the back of the van.

“Kylo?”

He agreed to which Phasma said, “Perfect. We're drinking at my bar. Give you beautiful bastards a few free on the house!”

“For the love of…” Hux pulled a cymbal stand from the van and frowned at it. “Those oafs put Rebel Alliance’s shit with ours.”

Kylo saw the blue tape on the base of the stand with _Rebel Alliance_ scribbled on the tape. Hux marched over towards the dumpster, clearly intending to throw it out. Kylo bound after him.

“Whoa there, Drama Queen,” Kylo wrenched the stand from Hux’s grip. “I'll return it.” Hux didn't argue and stomped back to the van. Kylo looked around for any of the Rebel members but none were to be found. Not even the tall hairy one who could be easily spotted a mile away.

He found Rey speaking to the assistant stage manager. The short, blonde girl looked familiar.

“Hey stranger, good show tonight,” the girl cooed to Kylo, breaking conversation midsentence with Rey. The smooth voice triggered a rather vivid memory of the same girl standing in her underwear. _Oh no_.

“Er, thanks,” Kylo’s voice was stiff. Next to Katie, Rey was making an expression that read _What the fuck is happening right now?_

“I'm glad you made it through to the next round,” Katie started to drift past him. “See you around, stud.” She sauntered off behind an office door, leaving Rey and Kylo alone in a dimly lit hallway. A mischievous grin greeted Kylo.

“Fan of yours, _stud_?” Rey matched Katie’s breathy tone a little too well.

“We've...met,” Kylo didn't like how uncomfortable he felt. He remembered the cymbal stand in his hand and held it out to Rey. “This is yours.”

She took the stand, looking relieved. “Finn was looking for this. Thank you!”

“Hux about threw it out,” Kylo smirked, though Rey didn't seem to find this as humorous. He cleared his throat. “Celebrating tonight?”

“I wish,” Rey shook her head. “I open the shop tomorrow. It's already late enough as it is.”

“Come now, Rey,” Kylo cocked his head. “Be a little rock n’ roll. Be irresponsible and have some fun.”

“Maybe some other time,” Rey let out a little giggle. It didn't escape him that he enjoyed that he had made her smile. “Enjoy your celebration.” She walked past him with a friendly wave. Kylo waited for a minute so as not to appear as though he was following her even though he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Between the adrenaline rush of a stellar performance and emotional roller coasters of the day, she was completely beat. Rey’s head didn’t hit her pillow until after two in the morning and she woke up in the same position she fell asleep in. Blurry eyed, she quickly showered, dressed, and left her apartment to open the music store. Earbuds stuffed in her ears, she walked her normal route on a warm June morning. She passed the Indian market that always smelled of masala spices, then the tattoo parlor, a few bars, some local restaurants that were too expensive for Rey to even step foot in, her normal takeout haunt, a thrift store, the big chain grocery store and then she was at Ahch-To Music.

Out front was a tall, black-clad figure leaning against a motorcycle. The hair on Rey’s neck perked up instantly when she realized this person was Kylo Ren. She stopped in front of him, pulled the earbuds out, and squinted at him through the bright morning sunlight that backlit his figure.

“A bit early, isn’t it?” Rey said. Her voice, having not been used yet, was raspy.

“Not if you never went to sleep. Coffee?” Kylo handed her a cup which she accepted eagerly.

“You haven’t slept?” Rey exclaimed. “Too much partying, hm?”

“Heh, not exactly,” Kylo sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Rey tried not to watch but he had such nice, thick locks. She wondered if it was soft. “I only had a few drinks. In all honesty, insomnia and I are good friends.”

Rey took a sip of her coffee to give her sleepy mind a moment. That was really the first piece of personal information either of them had shared. The realization made Rey uneasy. Did this mean they were becoming actual friends?

“So you came and brought me coffee,” Rey probed. Because, really, who brought someone coffee at seven in the morning? Not even Finn had brought her coffee in the several years they had been friends.

“I owed you,” Kylo reasoned.

Rey, skeptical, then said, “Trying to butter me up for employee discounts?”

“What? No!” Kylo crossed his arms. “But now that you mention it-”

“I'm _not_ giving you discounts,” Rey said with a laugh. Her gaze drifted to his bike. “You've really mastered this Cool Guy front.”

Kylo raised a dark brow and tilted his head. “I don't follow.”

“The leather jacket, the motorcycle, general aloofness-”

“Aloofness?”

“The _bike_ ,” Rey finished her list. “Do you even know how to drive that thing?”

“Of course I do,” Kylo gave her a pointed glare. “I got it here, didn't I?”

“Hey, for all I know you're leaning on someone else's motorcycle just to look cool.”

“Or I _am_ just this cool,” Kylo mused.

Rey rolled her eyes. “And I bet you have a few tattoos, too.”

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Kylo’s tone dropped. Rey felt her pulse quicken. She swallowed hard and tried to act casual.

“Okay, Cool Guy, I need to go make some money. Have fun...with whatever you spend your time doing.”

“Actually, there was another reason I stopped by,” Kylo pushed off his motorcycle and stood up to his full height. Rey had to tilt her head up. Her own nose was level with his sternum, the guy was so tall.  _So why did he really stop by?_

“I wanted to know if you wanted to do another musical meeting of the minds soon,” Kylo actually looked somewhat apprehensive.

Rey knit her brows. “You know you could have texted.”

“I hate to text.”

“Right,” Rey sighed. “Okay, then called.”

“This was more fun,” Kylo smirked down at her, a playfulness reflected in his eyes. She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her own face.

“I'm free next Saturday,” she offered. And thinking about how much she hated lugging her guitar to the community college, she then said, “We could play at my apartment.”

“I'm sure your neighbors wouldn't appreciate that.”

Rey waved a hand in dismissal. “The two apartments next to me are empty and the guy below me is away on weekends. It would be fine.” _Fine? You just invited him to your apartment. What are you doing?_

Kylo took a moment to consider her offer while lifting a long leg over his bike to sit down. “Next Saturday, then.”

“I'll text you the address,” it was Rey’s turn to smirk. “if you'll allow it.”

“That would be fine,” Kylo replied and turned the key to start the engine. The rumble of it echoing off the building was deafening. With his seemingly signature departing nod, Kylo drove off.

“I saw the whole thing,” Rose’s voice came from behind Rey, making her jump. She spun around to face Roses, who had her head and shoulders hanging out of the front door to Ahch-To.

“Nearly gave me a heart attack, Rose,” Rey mumbled and made a motion for Rose to move out of the way so she could get into the store.

“What was he doing here?” Rose asked eagerly, quickly following Rey through the store.

“He, uh,” Rey wasn't quite sure how to explain. “he owed me coffee. So he brought me some.” Rey held up the cup as unnecessary proof.

“Why did he owe you coffee?”

“Because I bought him some.”

“Why?” Rose sounded like a little child who wanted to know why the sky was blue.

Rey stopped and glared at her fellow associate. “Because we are friends, is that what you want to know?”

Rose grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “So tell me about the battle.”

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on his door and a yelp. It sounded like Hux. Kylo opened the door to the redhead heaving from having run up the stairs to his apartment.

“Yes?” Kylo greeted.

“I...need to...talk,” Hux said and bee-lined to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Kylo chuckled. “Looks like you need to work out more, too.” Hux flipped off his friend as he took a huge drink of water.

“Okay, so,” Hux wheezed. “Phasma and I sort of hooked up after the gig.”

Kylo blinked a few times and then let out a loud, gut-busting laugh. Hux’s shoulders dropped in agony from his reaction. It was clearly not supposed to be funny.

“Ah, I’m sorry Hux,” Kylo attempted a more serious expression but was failing. “Is this supposed to be some sort of brag or what?”

“I don’t know what to _do_ ,” Hux practically whined and collapsed onto the couch.

“About what?”

“About Phasma.”

“Sounds like the deed is already done,” Kylo replied. “I’m surprised she let you near her. I feel like she could easily crush you between her thighs.”

“Can you focus, please?”

Kylo sat next to Hux. “Alright. Let’s start with how the hell you two ended up bumping uglies.”

“Uh, well, we might have been super drunk and I jokingly suggested we go back to my place. And she agreed. Next thing I know, she’s in my bed the next morning. She left kind of quickly and told me not to say a thing about this.”

“Way to keep a promise,” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“And you are freaking out like a fifteen-year-old because?”

“ _Because_ I don’t know how to handle this,” Hux almost squeaked. “I haven’t been in a relationship with anyone-”

“Hold up, relationship?” Kylo interrupted. “It was one night, dude. Calm down.”

“I just... don’t want to screw up anything with the band with romantic entanglements,” Hux mumbled.

“Again,” Kylo grimaced. “It was one drunken night. You two are adults. Talk to Phas, _not me_ , and make sure things are cool between you two. Do you even like her like that?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Hux sunk into the couch more. “I guess I always thought she was kind of scary, but like, in a sexy way.”

Kylo made a face of mild disgust. “The mental image of you two fucking weirds me out.”

“Then don’t think about it,” Hux crossed his arms and frowned.

“Trust me, I don’t want to.”

Kylo’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the notification.

A photo of a guitar and a message appeared:

 

 

 

> _\---Rey 3:17 pm ---_  
>  _Look at this beaut. Yours for only $5,250!_

A “beaut” it was. The picture was from somewhere in Ahch-To Music based on the worn, blue carpet in the background. The guitar was a Gibson cherry wood Golden Era Les Paul. He made a mental note to find time to drop by and give the thing a whirl just to see if it was worth the five grand. He could feel his cheeks raise with a smile. Rey had sent him three texts since he saw her last. The first was a photo of a purple keytar she had unearthed from the music store storage room with a caption that read: _If indie music doesn't work out I'm switching to 80s glam_. The second was a link to a playlist called “For Rainy Days”. It was probably no coincidence that it happened to be raining at the time. He listened to it while working the rest of that day.

As a point of pride, he never responded to any of the messages. Part of him wondered if she was doing this to push his buttons. Or perhaps be funny. He enjoyed the texts all the same.

“What are you looking at?” Hux tried to peer over to see the screen.

“Oh...nothing,” Kylo said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter was fun to write. Rey is definitely unaware of her own feelings, Kylo uses his mom's trick of popping up out of nowhere and Rose is a total Reylo fangirl. :) I hope you are still enjoying the story. I can't thank you all enough for the comments!
> 
> Rebel Alliances song is "I Don't Want to See You Like This" by The Joy Formidable.   
> First Order's is "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. 
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	7. Unearthing History

_Vanilla and a hint of amber._

Kylo was standing in the middle of Rey’s living room facing an entire wall of records and CDs. He had let himself in as instructed via text message because Rey had been preoccupied with unclogging the kitchen sink -which, according to her, was rather fond of clogging on a regular basis. He offered to help her as she muscled a plunger down over the drain but she insisted he made himself comfortable.

He was _very_ far from comfortable. It occurred to him on the elevator ride up to the third floor of the apartment complex that he hadn’t been to another person’s apartment (save for Hux and Phasma’s respective dwellings) unless it was for sex in a very long time. There was something oddly daunting about the prospect of seeing were Rey lived. Kylo viewed his own apartment has a safe space and was rather selective about who got to see it - not that he had loads of house guesses or anything. One’s apartment, as he saw it, was a reflection of the person who lived there. And she had just invited him over as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 _Maybe natural for more social individuals_ , Kylo rolled his eyes at himself. It was no secret that he wasn't one for making friends. Small talk bored him. Actually, most people bored him. He barely kept up with current events, never saw movies in theatres, and often missed out on cultural references outside of the music industry because he simply didn't bother. Music and books suited him just fine. Hux and Phasma were enough trouble, he didn't need to add more people to his life.

Then there was Rey. He broke all of his own boundaries with her. He spoke to her first, offered to help her with music, and then randomly showed up at her work so he could see her again. _Such a Leia Organa move_. Though, he blamed the last part on his insomnia. He sat up all night thinking about the show and he really, really wanted to talk shop with Rey again. But everything else was decidedly un-Kylo.

Rey was strong-willed, bright, and deeply passionate about music. And he couldn't seem to keep away.

So here he was, in Rey’s apartment as she sorted out her untimely sink problem. Much like his own living quarters, Rey’s apartment was an open loft style. The kitchen ran into a dining area which led into the living room. The only other rooms to speak of were the bedroom and bathroom - both doors of which had been closed. Save for the few concert posters and a photo of Rebel Alliance that hung on the walls, the apartment was sparsely decorated. Kylo found this a bit intriguing. Even Hux, who was rather vocal about his own distaste about family, had one or two family photos.

Rey’s guitar was resting on the lumpy, blue couch which was frayed in a few spots. The old wood floors creaked under him as he shifted nervously. Turning his attention to the impossibly large music collection that dominated the apartment, he pulled out a few records here and there: an AC/DC album that looked to be an original press, The Beatles White Album, a collection of Bach sonatas, XTC, and a polka album.

“Why do you own a polka record?” Kylo called over his shoulder so she could hear him.

“It was probably on sale at Katana Records,” she called back. “I’ll try any music at least once. There’s some Norwegian death metal in there if you look hard enough.”

“Interesting,” Kylo slid the album back onto the shelf. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Rey laughed softly from the kitchen and went back to the sink with an extra flare of determination.

“Your collection of music is intimidating,” Kylo said after he heard the squishing noise from the kitchen cease and a content “finally” uttered from Rey.  
  
“Thanks,” She joined him in the living room. Her shirt was spattered with water, though it appeared she didn’t seem to mind because she was using the bottom of the shirt to dry her hands. “I’ve been collecting these since I was ten. Started with the CD collection and then kind of morphed into records in college.”

He pulled another record from the shelf and his stomach dropped.

“Oh, that’s a fantastic album,” Rey's eyes lit up. “The Millennium was the Fleetwood Mac of their time. The two lead members of the band were married but apparently that caused a lot of drama with the band. They put out four albums in the few years they were together and then the band broke up.”

Kylo knew the story by heart; he had practically lived it. His parents founded The Millennium and married shortly after the band had released their first album. The group had been an overnight success story and dominated the charts for months. Creative differences, headstrong personalities, and fame had created a deep divide between his parents long before Kylo was born. By the time he was two years old, The Millennium had disbanded.

“It’s too bad, though,” Rey continued. “They had such a good sound. I have a few of Han Solo’s stand-alone albums and I think two of Leia Organa’s.”

“Is that so?” Kylo’s voice felt unusually small. He spent the better part of a decade burying the past and here it was unearthing itself with a vengeance. And of all the damn records to pull out, it had to be this one. The magnum opus of The Millenium titled _I_ _Love You, I Know_.

“What’s more tragic is that Han Solo passed away in a car wreck about ten years ago. His was with his son. Luckily his son survived.” Rey shook her head solemnly. “He was truly a great musician. Hey, are you okay?”

Rey was looking up at him with deep concern. He felt an overwhelming mixture of vulnerability and anxiety. Of course, Rey didn’t know he was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. She also didn’t know how broken he was because of those two. But hearing her speak so highly of them when she didn’t know the whole story made him want to break the record in half.

“Er, yes,” Kylo cleared his throat. “May I use your bathroom?”

Rey pointed to the door on the left behind her, “Sure, just over there.”

Closing the door quickly behind him, Kylo turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. He peered at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. A scowl stared back at him. This wasn’t going like he had expected. He wasn't there to roll around in his own miserable past. Rubbing his face dry, he straightened and tried to resume his practiced neutral manner. When he finally exited the bathroom, he found Rey perched on the kitchen countertop, inspecting her fingernails. Her brows were still slightly knit in concern, a look Kylo would rather not see. He didn’t want pity. He was embarrassed he had even shown any sort of distress in front of her.

“Food?” She said after a beat.

“Sorry?”

“I’m famished,” Rey hopped down. “Let’s get some food.” Kylo didn’t argue. He watched Rey glide by him, babbling about a Chinese restaurant she was quite fond of and their “super spicy orange chicken” that they just _had_ to get.

Perhaps she had forgotten he was there or maybe she was extremely comfortable around people she barely knew, but Rey proceeded to keep talking as she opened the door to her bedroom and take off her shirt in the process. Her back was revealed to him for a brief moment as her figure faded into the darkness of the room. It happened so quickly but the image of her soft curves, the golden expanse of her back, and the pronounced definition of her shoulder blades were burned into Kylo’s mind instantly. Panicked, he turned away from the bedroom and wiped his how sweaty palms on his jeans.

She appeared a second later with a loose tank top on, showing off her freckled shoulders. A looming urge to reach out and touch her skin to see if it was as soft as it looked drifted past his thoughts and was quickly dismissed. Kylo felt like a horny teenager with how bothered he was by all of this. His pants felt little tight and he needed to stop staring at her like a creep.

“ _Love me cancerously_ ,” Rey recited as they exited her building and walked down the sidewalk. “A little harsh. Bad breakup?”

Kylo chuckled. _So she was watching_. “This one is one of Hux’s. He was in a long-term relationship for awhile right out of college. The girl was a cold-hearted bitch. Hence the lyrics.”

“Ouch,” Rey scrunched her nose. “Is that why he’s kind of an ass?”

“Ah, no,” Kylo replied. “He’s always been kind of tightly wound. His prick-like nature was cultivated years before that.”

This prompted more questions from Rey about how he had met Hux and Phasma. He happily obliged the rapid-fire questions as this was a topic he didn’t mind discussing. First Order had formed while Kylo, Hux, and Phasma were in school together. The three of them were classic prep school misfits who happened to sneak behind the gym to smoke cigarettes at the same time - a cliche act to feel rebellious. Hux was one of seven siblings who desperately wanted to stand out. Phasma had always been the awkwardly tall girl since grade school and to combat this, she took to stomping around the school and yelling at anyone who looked at her for too long.

“Aw, such humble beginnings,” Rey looked up to flash a slight smirk. “What made you a misfit?”

Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t like most people.”

“I would have never guessed,” There was a sarcastic edge to her voice but her eyes were still bright and playful. She stopped to open a door to a building that looked like it had seen better years. It smelled absolutely amazing inside and made Kylo realize he was actually quite hungry as well. The elderly man behind the counter greeted Rey enthusiastically and asked if she was there for her usual order. Rey seemed embarrassed when she admitted she was a regular.

They took their food back to her apartment and ate sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a dining table. Kylo looked longingly the perfectly useful and unoccupied dining table in her apartment before crouching down. He had trouble fitting his long limbs between the couch and the table. Rey found this hilarious, he did not.

“So, what do you want to work on?” Rey said between shoveling orange chicken into her mouth.

Kylo looked at his own guitar that was still in its case abandoned by the door. “Not sure, really. I’ve actually had no plans for either of these...whatever you want to call them.”

“Musical meeting of the minds,” Rey parroted his words from two weeks ago.

“Speaking of which,” Kylo combed his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t hear the guitar solo we worked on.”

“It’s not ready,” Rey’s cheeks were a little pink; it was such a lovely shade against her skin. “I want to make a few more adjustments to it. Maybe it’ll be done by the final round.”

“Assuming you’ll make it that far,” Kylo added.

“Is that smack talk, I hear?” Rey mocked offense as she pointed a chopstick at him. “Because you, Hux the Prick, and Chrome-Tits better look out.”

“Yeah?” Kylo shifted to face her. He couldn’t hide the laughter that was bubbling up from his chest. “You can’t come off as tough while saying chrome-tits.”

“Chrome tits,” The sides of Rey’s mouth twitched as she fought a smile. She finally broke into a giggle. “Okay, you’re right. But that was pretty clever.”

Kylo agreed. “I’ll have to use that one when Phas pisses me off sometime.”

Rey finally set down her plate which was almost cleared of chicken and rice.

“Good lord, woman,” Kylo grimaced. “Did you even chew your food?”

“I love Chinese food. I pretty much live off it.”

“Not exactly the most healthy choice.”

“Well, after I left my last foster home, I kind of found a taste for Chinese and Thai. None of my foster parents let me have any _good_ food.”

Kylo stopped picking at his own food. His lips were starting to feel numb from the spice. “How long were you in the foster system?”

“Pretty much my entire life,” Rey replied casually. “My parents left me at a hospital when I was five. No one could find them. It was almost like they dropped off the planet or something. I was placed in the foster system and bounced around homes for a long time; some were okay, others sucked.”

“Are you from around here, then?” Kylo found himself asking and then frowned. He hated when people pried into his life but Rey seemed so at ease with the conversation.

“Ever heard of Jakku?” Rey asked as though she already knew the answer. Kylo shook his head. “It’s pretty much just outside of nowhere. It’s tiny desert town. I moved to Coruscant for college.”

“Did you ever try to find your parents?”

Rey shook her head slowly and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. “They passed away years ago. I’m not sure if I wanted to meet them anyway.”

A clock ticked from somewhere in the apartment.

“What about your parents?”

“I think that’s best left for another day,” Kylo deflected. “I think it’s better to lighten the mood, eh?”

Rey returned his suggestion with a grin, though her eyes didn’t smile with, still retaining a distant sadness. Kylo was terrible at dealing with his own emotions and didn’t really know how to handle anyone else's. They had stumbled down a personal topic of conversation and it was probably best if they talk about something else. It had already been a bit of a rollercoaster of emotions today and he wasn’t about to go on that ride again.

“So how did you settle on your style?” Kylo waved a hand at the wall. “An entire wall of music for influence and you pick indie.”

“I dunno,” Rey regarded her wall of music with fondness. “I guess I always liked the freedom in indie music. It's comforting and yet it gives me _goosebumps_ if you will.” Rey had looked back at him steadily, sending a shiver down his spine. At the same time, his skin felt tingly from an unidentifiable sense of anticipation. It didn't help that his tongue and lips felt on fire from the food.

“Shit, this is spicy,” Kylo broke eye contact first. Rey smirked.

“Told you,” she popped another piece of chicken into her mouth.

“How are you not dying right now? Have you burnt the taste buds off your tongue.”

“Probably,” Rey flashed a toothy grin. “We'll have to do Indian next time. That will melt your face off.”

“If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to go kill me,” Kylo groaned.

“Damn it!” Rey exclaimed with an exaggerated frown and a snap of her fingers. “Foiled my plan.”

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at her. Rey was a breath of fresh air compared to Phasma and Hux. She was quirky and so full of life. He felt lightheaded. It was probably the spice.

The reminder on his phone beeped at him for band practice. _Already?_ He often had to set reminders because he was usually too preoccupied with editing to watch the time. Kylo thanked her for the food and slowly eased himself up off the floor with a loud groan. He stretched and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it and a brief hit of unease crossed her face. She finally placed her hand in his and he pulled her gently off the ground, though he didn’t let go of her hand immediately. Kylo wasn't sure why he didn't drop her hand but she wasn't reclaiming it. Rey’s hand was small and delicate in his own. He could feel the callouses on her fingers from years of practice. Their eyes locked in on each other. He could make out a little green near the pupil of her eyes. The air between them felt thick and electric.

A door slammed down the hall, breaking the spell. Rey slipped her hand out of his loose grasp. “Uh, hey...so, thanks for stopping by.”

Kylo picked up his guitar case. “Maybe next time we’ll actually play something.”

Rey’s lips curled into a grin. “Maybe.”

Getting on his motorcycle he could still smell the faint scent of vanilla and amber on his clothing. The smell was comforting and yet intoxicating.

 _Shit_.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are late again,” Finn pointed at his wrist that did not have a watch on it.

“Sorry, I got held up,” Rey hastily took her guitar out of its case and hooked up to an amp.

She had lost track of time chatting with Kylo over coffee - a fact she purposefully omitted from her excuse. He was already at the coffee shop working, though not as a barista as Rey assumed when he suggested she drop by. Of course, he avoided any sort of modern mode of contact like a normal person and stopped into Ahch-To to request she visit. He showed her his current novel he was hired to edit. Rey snatched up the manuscript and started reading it out loud in her best narrator voice. Kylo grabbed it out of her hands after two pages and quirked an eyebrow at her when she complained he ruined her fun.

“You're such a child,” He mumbled. Rey stuck her tongue out playfully in response.

With summer bearing down on the city, Kylo had abandoned his leather jacket and wore dark color t-shirts that showed off his strong, sculpted arms. Rey tried not to stare at his biceps too much. She also tried not to think about how much she wanted to see what else was hidden under his dark grey shirt.

“Late for three practices in a row,” Poe pointed out.

This was _also_ because of Kylo. Their meetings had become more frequent as the days drifted into July, falling into a comfortable rhythm of swapping music knowledge, debating literature, and firing good-natured insults. Sometimes they met up at her apartment, other days they played at the community college auditorium, and a few times Rey brought takeout to the city park and they dined outside.

“Eat a fucking vegetable once in awhile, Rey. It's a wonder you aren't twice your size with the way you eat,” Kylo had said once he realized she ate around all the vegetables in her lo mein.

As each day ticked by, Kylo's cool, guarded exterior was slowly chipping away to a person who was witty and a bit of a music nerd. She rather enjoyed his company, eye rolls and glares aside. Rey was quick to learn that Kylo had an opinion on _everything_ and did not hesitate to announce if something was idiotic, dull, or any term meaning ‘stupid’ he could conjure up in his mental thesaurus. He would often stare, mildly irritated at Rey if she spoke for too long on one topic, but he never stopped her. Occasionally he would launch into his own monologue on whatever was bothering him that day. Rey often poked fun as his decidedly lukewarm opinion of people and the world around him, to which Kylo called her an over-enthusiastic puppy that wore rose-tinted glasses.

“Maybe she found cooler people to associate with,” Chewie said. Rey’s head snapped up.

“Er, no,” Rey stumbled over her words.

“Nah,” Poe frowned. “Rey doesn't like leaving her apartment unless it's for music or food.”

“Miss No Social Life,” Finn teased.

“Gee, thanks, guys,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Has anyone thought about my keyboardist idea?” _Kylo’s idea._

There was an audible “umm” from the group but no one answered.

“C’mon, guys,” Rey pressed. “I can ask Rose, I bet she would totally be on board.”

“It’s not who,” Finn spoke up after exchanging a look with Poe. “Adding someone at this point might not be a good idea. We have a good sound already.”

Rey rubbed her temples. “Can we just bring her in and see if we like it. She can also take on some sound mixing.”

“Let’s talk about it later,” Finn replied and requested they start practice. Rey differed since they were now technically twenty minutes into practice and no music had been played.

Finn stopped her afterward and grabbed her by her forearm to drag her over to the opposite side of the garage, away from Poe and Chewie.

“I feel like I haven’t seen much of you lately,” Finn gave a playful pout. “What gives?”

Rey wiggled her arm out of Finn’s grasp and avoided eye contact for a moment. This might be a perfect opportunity to tell her best friend she’s been hanging out with a member of another band they were in contention with for a record deal. But she didn’t envision the conversation going well.

“I’ve just been busy,” Rey replied timidly. “Sorry! I have missed you, though.”

“Aww,” Finn beamed. He leaned in closer and said, “I have news.”

“Good news, I hope.”

“Poe and I have been kind-of-sort-of-dating again,” Finn rushed through the sentence.

“You’re what?!” Rey said a little too loudly.

“Shhh!” Finn looked around to see if the other two band members had heard. Rey placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. It was no secret to anyone in that Poe and Finn have a trouble staying away from each other. There was no reason to be whispering about this.

“Are you guys serious this time?” Rey asked. “I don't want to find you crying into a jumbo bag of M&Ms again.”

Finn glowered at her. “That was one time. It's only been a few dates so far, nothing R rated yet. We're taking it slow...unlike the last three times.”

“Are you happy?”

Finn smiled coyly. “Yeah, very.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Rey dropped her Protective Friend mask and smiled back at her friend.

“So, your turn,” Finn’s gleeful grin switched quickly to mischievous. _This won't end well for me._ “What’s new with _you_?”

“N-nothing,” Rey pulled on the hem of her shirt nervously. She was terrible at lying. “Just work and practicing.”

“Uh huh,” Finn saw right through her very poor attempt at a lie. “Who’s the guy?”

“There’s no...it’s not what…” Rey dropped her shoulders. Getting defensive wasn’t going to help. “I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “So there _is_ a guy! I knew you seemed flakey lately. Damn, I owe Poe five dollars. Details!”

“You two bet on this?” Rey scoffed. “You guys are unbelievable.”

“Details, lady!”

“It’s not as juicy as you think,” Rey replied. “We’re just friends. _Not_ romantic.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, Miss Rey,” Finn scolded. “You are practically blushing from ear to ear.”

“Because you are making me uncomfortable!” Rey let out a nervous laugh.

“Is he handsome?” _Yes_.

“Finn…”

“Oh! I bet he likes music.” _Duh_.

“Can we drop it, please?” Rey huffed.

“Okay, okay,” Finn crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself. “But you need to tell me eventually. Promise?”

“Promise.”

*

Rose and Rey were supposed to be cleaning up the store before it closed for the night. Instead, they were behind the counter listening to some crude recordings of Rebel Alliance songs from Rey’s phone to show Rose where she could use the keyboard as sound filler. It took some arm twisting but the other Rebel Alliance members caved to the idea of adding a keyboardist and distortion board. The stipulation was that Rose couldn’t join until after the second round of the battle which was only now a month away.

“Like, literally a wall of sound,” Rey explained. “That’s what we’re going for.”

Rose nodded slowly in thought. “I think I can make that work.”

Luke usually closed up shop on Wednesdays but he had to leave early for a “family dinner.” This was the first time Luke had ever used any sort of family excuse for anything. Rey tried to ask which family member he was meeting but Luke shut the door in her face before she could get a word in. Rose suspected it was a date and he was too embarrassed to actually say why he was really leaving the store early.

“Hey, old people need love, too,” Rose shrugged one shoulder.

“He’s not that old,” Rey said. “Luke is in his sixties...I think. The beard makes it hard to tell.”

Rose hit her associate on the arm with the back of her hand. “Hey, Tall, Brooding, and Handsome is here.”

“ _Ouch_ , what?” Rey turned around to see Kylo opening the door to the music store. She was very aware that her immediate reaction was elation upon seeing him. She tried to convince herself it would subside once the newness of the friendship had worn off. So far, that glittery feeling was hanging on strong.

Okay. So what if she had a bit of a crush? She wasn't _blind_ , Kylo was a handsome guy. But she knew it was just that: a crush. Rey knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere. She was fairly certain Kylo hated romance if his sneering at cheesy love songs were any indication. They were totally different people and she was in no way looking for anything beyond friendship. Kylo spent more time looking annoyed and exasperated by her than anything else anyway. Although, she enjoyed pushing his buttons.

Tonight, Kylo was dressed in something similar to his stage outfit: black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black suit coat. He spotted Rey and stopped mid-stride. Her new First Order friend appearing at random was now the status quo for their friendship but usually Kylo greeted her with something witty or at least a warm ‘Hello’. This time he seemed on edge and cold in demeanor. Something was off.

“I didn’t know you worked tonight,” Kylo’s words were extra articulated.

“Picked up a shift last minute,” Rey replied, trying to read him. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Kylo started slowly, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Terrorizing my staff?” Luke grumbled as he exited his office. He had changed into khaki pants and a nice button-down shirt. Rey had never seen him in anything but ratty sweaters and faded shirts with jeans. The whole store oozed of awkward tension.

Kylo’s shoulders stiffened at the sight of the store owner. “Hardly.”

“Ladies,” Luke addressed Rose and Rey. “This is my nephew, Ben.”

“Ben?” Rey whispered. _This_ was the nephew? She felt the blood leave her face. In all their conversations about Ahch-To Music, never once had Kylo mentioned Luke.

“This is Rose and Rey,” Luke continued the seemingly unnecessary introductions.

“We’ve met,” Kylo’s voice was stern, unfriendly. He avoided eye contact with Rey, who was staring at him in an attempt to telepathically get his attention. _Ben?! Luke’s nephew is Kylo Ren?_

“Don’t forget to lock up,” Luke addressed Rose. “The back room was still unlocked last time you close up.”

“Whoops,” Rose replied sheepishly. “Between the two of us, we should be able to remember.”

Luke sighed and looked at his nephew. “We should probably get going. Your mother will probably send hit men after us if we’re late.”

“Have fun!” Rose waved. She nudged Rey in the side with her elbow and Rey halfheartedly waved with her as she watched Luke and Kylo (or was it Ben?) leave the store.

“Isn’t his name Kylo?” Rose said after a moment.

“Yep.”

“Did you know Luke and Kylo were related?”

“Nope.”

“Weird.”

“Definitely.”

*

She spent the night pacing in her apartment. Was she mad about not knowing Kylo’s real name or the fact the neither Luke or Kylo had mentioned they were related? Rey had told Luke the music groups that were in the Battle of the Bands. First Order was definitely mentioned many times. She then remembered Luke’s offhanded comment about not seeing his nephew in years. Perhaps he didn’t know Kylo was in a band.

But she was definitely upset with Kylo. For as much as they had talked, never once had he said he knew the owner of the store where she worked. In fact, the more she thought about it, she realized Kylo had avoided any questions about his family. He told her stories about Phasma and Hux, a few stories from college, but nothing directly about himself or his family. She had been open with him from the start and she was now hurt that Kylo didn’t seem to do the same.

She thought about texting him her but no good would come of that; he never responded. The clock on the kitchen wall read 12:30 am. Throwing herself onto her couch, she let out a long exhale. _This is ridiculous. Why does this matter so much?_ They've only just met after all. As she ran mental circles in her head, sleep eluded her for several more hours until she passed out on her couch at 4 am.

Poe woke her up three hours later to go running, much to her displeasure.

“Holy shit, are you hungover?” Poe said after shaking her awake.

Rey rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “No, just up late.” She must look pretty rough if Poe thought she had been drinking.

“Are you sure you want to go running?” Poe offered as Rey shuffled past him into her bedroom to change.

“And lose the bet?” Rey called from her closet. “Nice try, Poe Dameron.” She heard him chuckle. The run was a terrible choice. Every step seemed to be more and more of a struggle and the fresh air was not helping clear her head. Barely making it up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, she checked her phone. There was a missed call from Kylo. She swiped away the notification and frown. It was absolutely foolish she had lost sleep over some guy. _How high school._ She was in no state to have a coherent conversation anyway and fell back asleep on her couch.

Kylo caught her leaving her apartment later that night. She was ignoring his calls and had run into the back room the when he came into the store and asked to speak to her. Rose was a good lookout as she seemed to have a “cute boy” radar - her words. Rey was well aware that she was acting immature, something Rose was quick to comment on when she left her hiding spot. She also hadn’t seen Luke all day so Rey couldn’t have any of her Kylo/Ben questions answered.

There was no avoiding him this time, though. He was leaning on his motorcycle looking quite sullen.  
  
“Stalker,” Rey snapped and stormed past him.

“Hey, hang on,” Kylo followed. “What’s your deal?”

“My deal?” Rey kept walking down the sidewalk. It was still rather hot for being almost dark out and she could feel herself perspiring from walking so quickly. "I’m upset, you idiot.”

“Stop stomping away,” Kylo implored sternly. She stopped and whipped around to face him. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Rey crossed her arms. “How come you never told me you were Luke’s nephew?”

Kylo’s expression hardened as he closed the distance between them. “It didn’t seem like pertinent information.”

“He’s my boss! He taught me for years,” Rey replied. “It seems _pretty_ pertinent.”

“He could have told you,” Kylo was quick to shift blame.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “How was I supposed to know Ben was you? And how come I didn’t know your real name, _Ben_?”

“Don't call me that,” Kylo said through stiff lips.

“Why not, Ben?” Rey jabbed. “It's your real name.”

“It’s a long story,” Kylo started to meet Rey’s angry tone. “I don’t like using that name.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to get into it.”

“Just like you don’t want to tell me anything about you or your past.”

That seemed to hit a nerve. For the first time since meeting him, Kylo had a wild look in his eyes that made Rey anxious about what was going to happen next. His fists were clenched at his sides.

“My past is best left buried,” Kylo spoke slowly and low. “And I prefer to keep it that way.”

“Why?” Rey pressed. “What could possibly be so bad?”

The muscles in Kylo’s jaw flexed as he clenched his mouth closed. He spoke through his teeth. “If I... _promise_ to tell you someday, on my terms, will you drop this?”

It seemed reasonable but Rey was in no mood to back down. “No.”

“Look,” Kylo softened after a moment. Rey could almost make out a fleeting sense of defeat. “I made a name for myself, quite literally, so I could make it on my own. I wanted to detach myself from my family.”

Rey felt her lips curl into a smile as she let the tension in her shoulders drop. “Now we are getting somewhere.”

“This isn't a therapy session,” Kylo growled.

“No, but I finally feel like I know something about you,” Rey looked up at him pointedly. His scowl faltered for a second. “If we're going to be friends, we have to be able to be open with each other. That's how this works.”

Kylo let out a sigh seeped in discontent. “I'm not the best at this.”

“I've noticed,” Rey teased and patted his arm. Normally this was a friendly gesture but it seemed weirdly intimate with him. Kylo went out of his way to put distance between them - something Rey had observed on several occasions. Once, he handed her a pen and flinched when their fingers accidentally touched. _But then there was the hand holding in my apartment._

He didn't flinch this time. Instead, Kylo kept his dark brown eyes fixed on her as if he was trying to work something out. _Oh, to be inside that head of his._

They started walking down the sidewalk in silence. The streetlamps were beginning to flicker on as the twilight drifted into darkness. She was glad to see him despite having just yelled at him. Rey asked what he had been up to all day, even though she really wanted to dive into the name issue. _He’ll tell you in his own time...maybe._

Kylo had been at band practice before this. She watched the creases around his mouth as he smiled at something funny. There was a bit of stubble on his chin today. She liked the way his ears kind of stuck out of his hair at times, and his tenor voice as he regaled her with First Order’s most recent practice disaster.

“Anyway, it’s all because Hux and Phasma hooked up a month ago,” Kylo ended his story.

“You have that problem, too?” Rey asked offhand. Kylo rose an eyebrow and she explained, “Finn and Poe have slept together in the past. They're dating now. But Finn reassured me they are taking it slow this time.”

“This time?”

“It's an on again, off again situation. They can't seem to keep away from each other.”

“Raw attraction is a hard beast to fight,” Kylo peered sideways at her with a peculiar stare, stuck somewhere between earnestness and...something she couldn't place. It made her head feel fuzzy. An overwhelming tension crept between them, just like when they held hands in her apartment. As if they had a mind of their own, her eyes flicked to his full lips, to his broad shoulders, his strong arms, his impossibly long legs...

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long between updates. This chapter suffered from a touch of writer's block and life getting in the way. Anyway, we get a bit of conflict among some budding crushes :)
> 
> Thank you to all who reads and comments! I love you all :D
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	8. Round Two

Leia Organa usually got things to go her way. It didn't matter if that meant sending one of her many aides or doing it herself. Like it or not, the Senator usually always won. This was true of her life in politics as well as how she handled her family. It was also how Kylo ended up at a third family dinner with his Uncle Luke and the Senator despite his best efforts. The first dinner he nearly avoided altogether. His mother had called him several times and left three voicemails, each sounding more agitated than the next.

“ _For fuck's sake, Ben, it's your damn mother. What if I was dying?_ ” the last voicemail had begun. Kylo couldn't help but chuckle as he deleted it mid-message. Whatever she wanted was probably not worth his time. If only he had seen the black car parked outside of his apartment, he most likely would have been in the clear. He had been too busy reading one of Rey’s many texts.

 

> _\---J_ _uly 21 3:45 pm---_  
>  _Something for you to ponder: Bob Dylan is not that great. We must discuss._

The text led to him getting wrapped up in his headspace ( _That woman is insane, Bob Dylan is one of the greats_ ), creating an argument when he saw the man too late. He was the typical private security pawn: a large man with a military-style buzz cut, and a black suit complete with aviator sunglasses and earpiece. Kylo could usually spot these lumbering suits in a crowd from years of avoiding them. They were often the obstacle he faced while slipping out of the house or a public event to do something incredibly stupid as a teenager.

“Mr. Solo,” the brute had said.

“Fucking hell,” Kylo winced in surprise and spotted the black car immediately behind the security man. _So close_.

“Language,” Leia warned as she rolled down the window like a Bond villain. “Come over to the car, Ben.”

Kylo reluctantly did as instructed, all while mentally cursing Rey because this was somehow her fault.

“Careful, you're starting to look like a mob boss, mother.”

“If you answered your phone I wouldn't haven't to resort to this,” Leia peered up at him with a scowl. If Kylo had a nickel for every time he had seen that scowl from his mother, he would be a rather wealthy man.

“I want to have dinner tomorrow night with you and Luke.”

“I'm sorry,” Kylo’s eyebrows shot up. “Since when did we play the happy family trope?”

“Since now,” Leia said defensively. “It's very rare the three of us are in the same city any more-”

“That's by design.”

“And I would like to see both of you.”

“Pass,” Kylo hiked his messenger bag stuffed with manuscripts further up his shoulder. “And I doubt you'll get Uncle Luke to agree to this ridiculous idea.”

“He has already agreed,” Leia smirked. “As we've gotten older, some of us have come to realize we can't keep ignoring each other.”

“One dinner won't fix anything,” Kylo stepped back from the car.

“It's a start,” Leia nodded at the security pawn who left his post behind Kylo to get into the driver's seat. “My aide will send you the details.”

“I'm not going.”

“Tomorrow, Ben,” Leia said sternly and rolled up her car window as she told her driver to take her to the embassy. Kylo hung his head in defeat as the car pulled away.

Much like the first two dinners, Luke and Leia spoke most of the time, sticking to politics for the majority of the night. Luke had been an activist in his heyday, but more in the protesting capacity. For years, Luke was on the front lines while his twin sister was battling for equal rights in the political world. Kylo had lost count of the number of times his father had bailed his uncle out of jail for protesting. Once, his father had to bail out Luke and Kylo on the same night. Kylo was caught trespassing in a public park after hours to light fireworks. Han Solo did _not_ find the whole situation as funny as his son did.

Somewhere along the line, Luke had retreated from the activism forefront and settled into music and academia. Perhaps too many years of being pushed around, standing about with signs during inclement weather, and taking a few beatings from cops had taken its toll. Kylo never really knew why Luke turned into such a recluse, though, he never bothered to ask nor did his uncle seem keen on sharing.

Kylo did his damnedest not contribute to the conversation beyond ‘yes’ and ‘no' when questions were directed at him. It was best not to encourage such a ruse and a pathetic one at that. His family never got together just for the hell of it. His mother must be up to something; the challenge was figuring out what it was exactly.

It didn't help that the first dinner had caused some unpleasantness between himself and Rey. He knew his relation to Luke would come up eventually, though he was hoping his uncle would have broached that subject long before then. It was almost comical how often he had been in Ahch-To, and neither Rey nor Luke had ever been there at the same time. Instead, he was forced into an awkward situation and faced the wrath of Rey. The fury in her eyes was enough to give Kylo pause. For a small woman, she had a big bite. But he maintained that the less she or anyone knew about his family, the better. Under the fascinating history and glamour of fame, they were a walking disaster zone.

“Ben’s made a new friend,” Luke said, pulling Kylo’s attention away from the artful pyramid he had made with his peas. The conversation apparently had taken a sudden left turn to What’s New With Ben.

“Oh really?” Leia leaned in eagerly. _Damn that old coot_.

Luke turned to Kylo with a quirked shaggy eyebrow. “Rose tells me you and Rey have become quite chummy.”

“Who's Rose?” Leia chirped.

“No one uses the word _chummy_ , and it’s none of your business,” Kylo ignored his mother. “Though, it's rare to find someone so naturally gifted. Your little protege is impressive.”

Luke wheezed. “Rey can give you a run for your money any day, kid.”

“Who’s Rey?” Leia cut in again, apparently not enjoying being excluded from the conversation.

“She has more discipline than you did,” Luke finally addressed his sister. “Rey is a former student of mine. And unlike Ben, she actually practiced.”

“I practiced,” Kylo shot back. “Just none of the dull shit you gave me.”

“Such a defiant student,” Luke grumbled.

Kylo rolled his eyes at this uncle. “Whatever, old man. You’ve done a decent job of tricking her into thinking you're actually a caring mentor - the woman practically thinks you can do no wrong. She doesn't know you're a washed up old hippy who’s too scared to play in front of an audience.”

“ _Ben_ ,” Leia hissed. Kylo inwardly winced at his name. No matter how much he insisted, no one in his family would refer to him as Kylo. He unclenched the bit of tablecloth he hadn't realized was caught in his fists.

“He’s fine,” Luke leaned back in his chair. “The moody little shit doesn't bother me. Don't go messing with Rey’s head.”

“What _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?” Kylo pushed aside his plate to prop his elbows on the table.

Luke met his gaze head-on. “I mean, she's a great kid who doesn't deserve any of the bullshit you throw around. You have a habit of being destructive.”

“It runs in the family,” Kylo replied stiffly.

“I think that's enough from the both of you,” Leia admonished and then added, “The last thing I wanted from these dinners was bickering.”

Both Kylo and Luke scoffed and crossed their arms in unison. Leia set her napkin on her half-eaten plate food and laced her fingers together on her lap.

“Ben, dear, have you considered the awards ceremony? I would like you to be there.”

Kylo tipped his head back with a groan. “I assume I have no choice in attendance.”

“Of course you do,” Leia said sweetly. Kylo snapped his head back down to glare pointedly at his mother, to which she followed up with, “But I would prefer you be there.”

“Fine,” Kylo bit. Hopefully, by going to the awards dinner, his mother would have her fill with Family Time and leave him alone for another year until she swooped back into town again.

Leia grinned, making the lines around her eyes crease. “Perfect! Oh, maybe you could bring your new friend.” Next to him, Luke nearly choked on his water from laughing.

_Abso-fucking-lutely not_.

 

* * *

  
“You two are at serious risk of giving me cavities,” Rey observed as Finn nuzzled his nose into Poe’s dark brown, slightly curly hair for the fifteenth time.

“Because we're so sweet?” Finn asked innocently.

“Sickeningly,” Rey said into her cup and drained the last of her Moscow mule Poe had made her. The two had invited Rey over for dinner and board games, though most of the night had involved Rey watching her two bandmates flirt with each other over the dinner table. She shouldn't be bothered, they both looked incredibly happy, and that's all she wanted for them. Finn was all doe-eyed while Poe kept finding excuses to touch his boyfriend on the arm or hand in a loving manner. It was sweet, honestly. However, as the night drew on, the whole spectacle made Rey wonder if she was missing out on something by not seeking like that in her own life. A nagging thought that just wouldn't let go.

Poe pat Finn’s shoulder. “We are a bit over the top.”

Rey shook the ice in her cup idly. “Nope, I'm a happy third wheel over here.”

“Speaking of, how's your new friend?” Poe inquired as he got up to refill his scotch. “You know, the one you've abandoned us for?”

“I haven't abandoned you guys,” Rey replied, annoyed. “And that was _not_ a subtle transition.”

She wondered how long Poe had been waiting to ask that question. Finn had been asking about Mystery Man at least once a day. At this point, it had become a game to Rey: How will Finn drop in a boy-related question today?

As the weeks wore on, the questions were getting less subtle. Rey wanted to talk about Kylo, but she never knew where to start. Poe always referred to First Order as the enemy in their band meetings. _Dramatic much?_ Finn usually followed suit in general dislike for Kylo’s band. Rey was unsure if that was because they were likely to win or if the two had something against the First Order members.

“Good luck getting anything out of her,” Finn inserted. “She’d been like a fucking Swiss vault with information on this guy.”

“Always so nosey, the both of you.”

Finn stuck his bottom lip out in a playful pout. “You know if you tell us, we will stop asking.”

“That's a bold-face lie,” Rey scoffed. “Can we play a different game or something? This one isn't fun.”

Poe and Finn conceded and brought out a deck of cards. No one could decide on a game, so they opted for a movie instead. Poe found a game that involved taping a mustache to the TV screen and taking a drink every time an actor's face lined up with the mustache. Poe’s placement of the paper mustache was impeccable as Rey found herself mildly intoxicated by the end of the movie. She couldn't stop snickering at even the smallest thing. Then the hiccups came.

“I think - _hicc_ \- I'm going home,” Rey said after gulping down a glass of water in an attempt to stop her hiccups. She looked back at Poe and Finn who were too busy making out on the couch.

“Get a room - _hicc_ ,” Rey whined as she walked towards the door.

Finn detached himself from his boyfriend’s face and flashed a dopey grin. “We have one - you're in it.”

“Gross,” Rey replied flatly and waved goodbye. “Enjoy sucking each other's faces off...and other things!”

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. She could hear Poe laugh loudly at Finn’s muffled protests. She paused outside of Poe’s building to order a ride to take her home. The night air was humid, but a gentle cooling breeze gave the promise of rain. A distant rumble of thunder drifted over the city. Perhaps it was a good night for a walk.

 

* * *

  
Phasma must have drugged Hux. It was the only explanation for Hux’s change in behavior over the last month. He was calm despite Kylo showing up late to practice. The man even cracked a joke or two. No fuming, pink-cheeked Hux storming about, scaring the newbie keyboardist.

At first, Phas and Hux actively avoided eye contact for a week after sleeping with each other. It made having any productive conversation as a group extremely painful. Eventually, Kylo, fed up, told them if they didn’t cut it out he would make them talk about their feelings and _no one_ wanted that. The threat seemed to help for the moment.

Then Hux started acting like Phasma didn't exist the following week. Meanwhile, Phas took to staring daggers at Hux whenever he spoke. Now suddenly Hux was following the towering blonde around like a lovesick puppy. The whiplash was making the group dynamic rocky, to the point that Kylo felt the need to step in.

“What the hell have you done to him?” Kylo asked as he watched his red-haired friend start packing up their van after Phasma told him to do so. Usually, Hux would order around the drummer and keyboardist to load the van. But there went The General, eagerly inventorying and packing.

“Took the stick out of his ass,” Phasma seemed pleased with herself. “Turns out he's more tolerable when he gets laid.”

“ _Gets_ laid?” Kylo peered over to Phasma. She returned the inquiry with a sly grin.

“Hux and I are fucking,” Phasma said bluntly. “Turns out the casual sex thing is alright.”

Kylo nodded slowly, allowing himself to process this new information. He hated that he had more questions and couldn't stop himself from asking: “And you two agreed on this when?”

Phasma crossed her arms and lazily shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe a week ago. Initially, we agreed never even speak of it to anyone, but then he blabbed to you. We talked and agreed it was a one-time thing. But then the idiot ruined it and said some shit about not wanting me to get hung up on _him_ and the whole thing being a mistake and 'it wasn't even that great'.”

“That explains last week,” Kylo mumbled.

“Right? I’m great in the sack. Anyway, Sunday,” Phasma continued. “he shows up at my place and we just...screwed. In the middle of my living room. And we've been fooling around ever since.”

“And...you're okay with this?” Kylo motioned to Hux who was now lecturing the keyboardist on how to properly fit everything in the van. The guy looked so incredibly pompous when he lectured. “The Friends with Benefits sort of deal?”

“It works,” Phas replied. “We haven't talked much about it yet. We've been tied up-”

“I'm going to stop you there,” Kylo blurted, now very sorry he even initiated the conversation. “I can go through life without knowing what goes on between you two behind closed doors.”

Phasma cackled the way she does when she knows she's gotten under someone's skin. Kylo wondered what Hux thought of all of this. He was sure he'd find out eventually as he couldn’t imagine Hux shying away from bragging about getting sex on the regular.

*

Somewhere under the mess of papers was his phone and if he ever found it, he was going to throw it out the window. It had been ringing all night because some publishing intern had the memory of a goldfish. Kylo found the damn thing, and without looking at who was calling, answered.

“What is it _now_ , you blithering idiot?” he barked into the phone, trapping it between his ear and shoulder so he could keep typing.

“Oh,” Not the intern. It was Rey. “Um, you're up. And you sound pissed. I'll let you go.”

“No, no!” Kylo ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his eyes shut for a moment to regain a bit of composure. “I thought you were some dumbass intern.”

Rey gave a half-hearted laugh. “I'm sure you scare him shitless, though, if that's how you answer the phone.”

“He has it coming, believe me.” Kylo shifted his gaze to the clock on his computer. It was half-past one in the morning. “You're up late.”

Silence from the other line.

“What’s up?” he attempted to coax a response.

Rey cleared her throat. “Do….you ever feel like you're always alone?”

“There's peace in solitude.” _Yes, I do_.

“You might think so. You hate everyone.”

“Not everyone. There is a select few I can tolerate.”

Rey snorted. Kylo imagined there was probably an eye roll that accompanied it.

“I'm glad I'm _tolerable_. Er...assuming I'm on that list.”

Kylo leaned back in his office chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. His brain was struggling to shift from work to whatever the heck this was about. Rey sounded distant and downcast - a stark change from her usual, annoyingly plucky demeanor. It was rather unsettling. Though, even the happiest of people must have their dark moments.

“I was at Poe and Finn’s tonight,” Rey continued. “They seem so happy like they're in love.”

“Congrats to them,” he couldn’t hide the indifference in his voice.

“Do you think you'll find something like that?” Rey’s voice was barely audible.

“Love is just chemicals in your brain,” Kylo responded evenly. “Eventually the chemicals lose their effect, and you’re left empty, sleeping next to someone who has ten thousand annoying habits and is most likely looking for a reason to leave.”

“That's a depressing view.”

“It’s true.”

Rey scoffed. “Then why are there so many songs about love?”

“Because we're all drug addicts,” Kylo rubbed his temples. “Just looking for our next hit of dopamine.”

“I don't think that's all there is to love,” Rey clipped defensively.

“I've yet to see anything different,” Kylo switched the shoulder he propped the phone on. “All the books, movies, and songs are just fooling us into thinking there is something more to it because we don't want to believe that we’re just animals who want to have sex and feel good.”

“But-”

“Rey, don't tell me you're one of those airheads that believe in soul mates and true love.” It was supposed to be a playful jab, yet, somehow it felt like the wrong thing to say at that moment.

A long sigh drifted through the phone. “No wonder you're single.”

“Why did you call, Rey?” Kylo cut to the chase, ignoring her retort at his love life or lack thereof.

“I'm not sure. Good night, Kylo.”

Lightning flickered, lighting up his dark apartment, followed by thunder. A moment later rain started to patter against the windows. Kylo chucked his phone back onto his desk and rubbed his face with both hands. He still didn't understand why she had called. The whole thing was so out of character. Then the left turn into love, what the hell was that?

He knew his opinion on love was reasonably unpopular - he had been told so by many women. His thoughts on the subject have even earned a slap or two across the face over the years. It was a bleak outlook on life, sure, but it was what he honestly believed to be true. No relationship lasted, not even his parents who had been the music industry’s sweetheart couple for many years. His relationships in the past had been brief and unremarkable. He would pursue a woman, things would be okay for a few weeks, and then he would lose interest after the newness wore off. Each relationship seemed interchangeable, predictable.

In the end, it was all chemistry and biology. It’s why Kylo gets so nervous whenever Rey stands too close, why he likes how she smells and how she laughs. It was the reason why he thought of her constantly. It was why it was the thought of Rey's lovely pink lips around his hard cock always came to mind whenever he masturbated. Imagining Rey riding him with passionate moans usually sent him over the edge.  It was all biology.  _I_ _t had to be._

He shook his head in frustration and racked both hands through his hair. He didn't understand much about Rey or women in general, but he had a sinking feeling he had messed something up.

 

* * *

 

“Rey? Rey. Hey, Rey!”

“Hmm?” she blinked and looked over to Poe who was about to throw his guitar pick at her.

  
“Welcome back to Earth,” Poe's eyebrows were knit together. “You have been strumming the same chord for the past five minutes.”

Rey looked down at her guitar. Her knuckles were almost white from holding the guitar neck for so long. She groaned inwardly. Tonight was the worst possible night to be unfocused.

“You okay?” Poe threw his pick anyway.

Rey glared at the yellow and blue plastic piece as it bounced off her shoulder. “I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Well, focus. We need you to be on point tonight.” Poe said with a fist pump.

No nerves tonight from three of the Rebel Alliance members, thank goodness. Rey, on the other hand, couldn't shake feeling like she wanted to hide in a hole from embarrassment since calling Kylo. After her walk, her mildly inebriated brain thought he was the best person to call to alleviate feeling rather lonely. Loneliness wasn't new to her, but she usually had Finn or Poe to lean on when she felt blue. But the two were otherwise occupied last night.

_Kylo was an independent person - he had to feel lonely sometimes, right?_

Rey wasn't even sure what she expected from him; they never really talked about feelings. Perhaps she thought he could provide some emotional support. Finn was always good at that sort of thing. Kylo was clearly not. A simple ‘that sucks’ would have been fine. But _no_ , she got an earful about how love is temporary and more like a drug. Why was she even talking about Finn and Poe’s relationship in the first place? Kylo must have thought she had lost her mind. Maybe she had for a brief moment. Still, it didn't warrant being called an airhead.

She was able to push it all out of her mind until the band arrived at Crait Theatre for the second round of the battle. Her eyes found Kylo as if they had a homing device on him. The stage manager’s assistant was leaning on the wall next to where Kylo was standing, flipping her golden hair and giggling. Kylo gave a not-so-menacing smirk back in response. Rey grimaced and looked away. _Getting your next dopamine hit?_ Was that jealousy creeping up or embarrassment? Whatever it was, Rey had been hiding backstage since then in a lame attempt to focus. It wasn’t working.

“Shit, guys!” Finn announced himself. Rey hadn’t noticed he had left. “We’re on after First Order.”

Kylo’s band was on fire tonight. As Rey stood in the wings with Rebel Alliance, she watched their competition wrap up their final song with practiced ease. It was hard not to watch Kylo as he sang out to the crowd, flashing a charismatic grin to the audience when they applauded after his guitar solo. Rey rolled her eyes. _It wasn't_ that _great_.

As First Order bowed several times to screams, whistles, and applause, she caught Finn whisper something to Poe about suddenly feeling nervous that they had to follow that performance. Rey’s thoughts snapped into sudden clarity. She wasn't going to let First Order get to her, least of all Kylo and his damn opinions on everything. Drawing in a deep breath, she cracked her knuckles and turned to her bandmates.

“Let's go make so noise!” Rey shouted over the crowd. Poe, Finn, and Chewie responded with the same enthusiasm and intensity which lifted Rey's spirits significantly. The MC was in the process of announcing Rebel Alliance as First Order vacated the stage.

“Nice battle cry, Rebels,” Phasma sneered as she hooked her arm around Hux’s and the two chuckled down the hall. Rey’s eyes then landed on Kylo as he breezed past with a wink. _A wink? What the hell was that?_

“Rey, go!” Poe urged. “They said our name!” She yelped as Chewie shoved her onto the stage. The audience’s welcome was warm but not as thunderous as their appreciation for First Order. Rey wanted to change that. On Finn’s count, she blasted in with her guitar solo.

 

* * *

 

Phasma and Hux had a date of all ridiculous things. Kylo was in the mood for tequila shots and loud bars. So much for that idea.

“I must have misheard you,” Kylo cupped his ear. “You're doing what?”

“A date,” Hux puffed his chest out in pride. “I wore her down.”

“I lost a bet, you moron” Phasma yelled from the van to correct him. “I didn't think Hux would wear my panties all day.”

Hux quickly lifted his shirt, tugged at his trousers slightly to show Kylo a bit of black lace panties. Kylo frowned and shook his head as he pointedly looked away.

“You two are so...strange,” he mumbled and snapped at Hux to stop flashing everyone.

“They're quite comfortable,” Hux crooned as he followed Kylo to the back of the van to load up the last of their equipment.

“Well, since you two lovebirds won't come drink with me, I'll go by myself,” Kylo resolved.

“Aw, drinking alone,” Hux pretended to pout. “Sad little Ren.”

“I wouldn't be alone if you two didn't decide to date, or whatever,” Kylo narrowed his eyes on Hux and then whispered. “ _Are_ you two dating?”

“Still working that one out,” Hux winked and slapped Kylo on the back, which he did not appreciate. He heaved the last amp into the van and slammed the door shut. Phas and Hux drove off after Kylo insisted he would find another ride. He was in no mood to spend time with those two much longer.

Rey was outside the front of Crait Theatre, kicking at a crack in the sidewalk and looking at her phone. The glow from the screen made the features of her face look quite soft and welcoming. Obviously, he didn't mean to find her out there, but it was nice to see a familiar face. He hated that his insides felt fluttery at the sight of her.

“Good show tonight,” Kylo sidled up to her and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. Rey glanced up at him sideways and rolled her eyes.

“It was a disaster,” she said flatly. “We're lucky five other bands did worse than we did.”

“Well, you did seem a little-”

“Kylo, I don't want your criticisms right now,” Rey snapped. Kylo blinked in surprise but backed down despite his mind reeling with notes about Rebel Alliance’s performance. After last night's call, he wasn't sure where he stood with her and didn't want to push her buttons quite yet.

“Where's your merry band of musicians?”

Rey huffed. “They've all got plans, apparently. The one time I don't have to work the next day, and no one can go out. And I could use a drink. Or five.”

Kylo rounded to face her. “I'm a well-practiced drinking partner if you're looking for company.”

“Don't you have your own band to drink with?”

“Alas, I've been abandoned as well.”

Kylo could almost see her turning rapid-fire thoughts in her head. He quite enjoyed this particular lost-in-thought look as it meant that Kylo had trumped her in an argument and she was attempting a rebuttal. He braced himself for rejection. Instead, Rey stood up to her full height and glared playfully.

“You've got the first round.”

 

* * *

  
Rey didn't want to open her eyes. Her head felt like someone was banging a drum inside of it and her throat felt unreasonably dry. The sheets under her felt softer than normal. _Weird_. Her pillow didn't feel quite right. _Did I crash at Finn’s?_ She willed one eye to open.

Her other eye popped open instantly when she realized what was in front of her.

Looking back at her were the deep, brown eyes of Kylo Ren.

“What the....”  
“Hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I apologize for the absence of an update in a while. Real life certainly has a way of taking over sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway - CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, but sometimes it's fun to keep people on their toes. I'm already working on the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long to find out how Rey and Kylo ended up in the same bed together. Kylo's outlook on love is a wee bit grim, but fear not, I don't share his view on love. He's just a cynical ass.
> 
> As always, I appreciate all the comments and everyone who reads. :) 
> 
> -KnoxSunday


	9. Tequila Aftermath

Rey rolled off the edge of the bed, taking the comforter with her with a _thunk_. Poking her head up slowly, head throbbing, she peered over at Kylo, who was now standing up and beginning to pace. He was dressed in boxers and his black undershirt; raven locks a wild mess. He looked like he was suffering from a pretty lousy hangover as well, based on the mildly green tinge to his face. Rey’s eyes tried not to linger on his long, toned legs, now exposed to the morning light. This was probably the most exposed skin Rey had seen on Kylo. She might have enjoyed this fact, but she was too preoccupied with forcing back slight nausea.

“Rey, stop hiding. I can _see_ you,” Kylo snapped, his voice low and groggy from sleep. Rey glowered from her spot and quickly checked her state of undress. She was missing her jeans, but her underwear and shirt were still on. Tightening the blankets around her for modesty, she gingerly stood up. Had he seen anything?

“About last night,” Rey internally winced at her voice. Talking made her head pound more.

Kylo scrunched his face and let out an exasperated sigh.

“What the hell happened?”

**8 Hours Earlier**

Rey propped herself on a bar stool and ordered a rum and coke, making sure to request something that was top shelf. Beside her, Kylo grumbled something inaudible, though she was sure it was about her pricey drink order. When Rey raised a challenging eyebrow, he shook his head and requested a double whiskey. The bar they had chosen near Crait Theater was somewhat crowded. It was karaoke night, but no one seemed to be brave enough to give it a go quite yet.

Neither spoke as they waited on the bartender fetched their drink orders. She eyed Kylo has he hummed along to the music, his Adam's Apple bobbing ever so slightly. Rey decided to break the awkward first. She had to say something.

“Sorry,” she shifted on the stool awkwardly. “About last night, I mean. I don't know what I was talking about. I get...sad, I guess.”

“Water under the bridge,” Kylo said stiffly as he reached for their drinks. She could feel him closing off.

She bit her bottom lip and soldiered on. “I suppose I was looking for a shoulder to lean on.”

“Shots?” Kylo finally met her eye line with determination.

“Wh-what?”

“Tequila, limes, salt,” Kylo flagged the bartender down again. Rey’s shoulders sagged as she watched him order and converse with the bartender. _Good talk_.

Shot One went down smoothly. Kylo seemed impressed at Rey’s quick ability to lick the salt off the back of her hand, slam back the shot and bite down on the lime to chase the tequila. He stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

“Not my first tequila shot,” she tossed the lime into the now empty shot glass.

“Clearly,” Kylo snapped out of his brief daze and downed his shot of tequila, letting out a content exhale. A large group had filed into the bar, and it was suddenly very cramped at the bar top. Kylo wordlessly picked up their drinks and moved to a booth in a dark corner.

“You winked at me,” Rey said plainly as she scootched into her side of the booth. If he wasn't going to talk about the previous night, Rey figured she would try her luck with something else that was bothering her.

The corners of Kylo’s mouth twitched. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play coy,” Rey cocked her head to the side. “What the actual fuck, dude?”

“Did it mess with you?”

“Yeah, k-kind of!” Rey squeaked. “Is that why you did it?”

“It was more of a good luck gesture,” Kylo was fighting off fits of laughter but was doing a poor job of it. “But the horrified and confused look I got was worth it.”

“It’s not funny,” Rey shifted uneasily in her seat. “And it’s not playing fair. I don't know if you heard, but there's a record deal on the line.”

“Hey, all’s fair in love, war, and music contests,” Kylo countered. He was still snickering - the bastard.

“That’s not how the saying goes,” Rey’s eyes narrowed on the giant idiot failing at covering up his smile in front of her.

Part of her was embarrassed, but the other part relished in the goofy grin her reaction had created. When Kylo smiled -and not smirked like he was want to do most often- his whole face changed. All features lightened, eyes squinted closed, and laugh lines around his mouth etched themselves into the side of his cheeks. It was a rare event. Rey was always caught off guard when it happened.

“I don’t get people winking at me often,” Rey mumbled, face reddening. She quickly followed with, “Don’t do it again.”

“Spoilsport,” Kylo then winked dramatically which caused Rey to start laughing.

 

* * *

 

With Shot Two down, Rey was undoubtedly feeling tipsy. Kylo had thoroughly derailed the conversation when a Britney Spears song blared through the bar speakers, and two had somehow ended up arguing over who would make a better cover of Britney Spears songs: U2 or Johnny Cash.

“Oh please,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Bono could not pull off singing Toxic. He’s too chill.”

“The same could be said for Cash!”

“Johnny Cash could totally do a sultry cover of any song, and it would be great.”

“You're crazy,” Kylo concluded with a warm smirk.

“Crazy right, you mean,” Rey grinned back. She absentmindedly looked around the bar and caught a small group of twenty-something men conversing at the bar. One, dressed in a polo and sportcoat, had his eye trained on her with an odd “come hither” look that made Rey cringe. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by her drinking partner. Rey swore she heard a low growl as Kylo slowly stood up and plunked himself next to her in the booth, pointedly staring at Sportcoat Guy.

“There. I can hear you better,” Kylo’s voice was smooth and low. He rested his arm on top of the booth behind Rey, letting his hand dangle inches away from her shoulder.

Rey assessed his profile as Kylo reached across the table to fetch his drink. “And you scared off that guy,” Rey nodded towards Sportcoat Guy, who looked away wearily and turned towards his group of friends.

“Is that so?” Kylo mused. “He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat anyway.”

“I could have handled him if he made a move,” Rey quickly defended. As she shifted in her seat to look at Kylo properly, his hand accidentally brushed her shoulder, sending involuntary shock and tingles down her spine.

“I believe you,” Kylo removed his arm from the booth behind her, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers that had brushed her shoulder. “But I rather like making people squirm.”

“Oh yes, big scary Kylo. My protector against the roaming eyes of other men,” Rey rolled her eyes and put a few inches between them. If she was going to survive the night, she needed the distance. Her attraction to Kylo was getting a little out of hand. The other day she had been daydreaming while restocking sheet music. She wondered how his large hands would feel if-

“Another round?” Kylo’s voice popped her out of her wandering thoughts.

“Karaoke?” She countered, hoping the lighting was dim enough that Kylo wouldn't see her red face due to R-rated thoughts.

Kylo peered over at the empty stage with a monitor and two microphones. “I think I need more tequila before I attempt that.”

 

* * *

 

“Why do you suck at talking about personal stuff?” Rey asked, leaning over the table to inspect her drinking buddy. (Luckily for Rey's sanity and libido, Kylo had resumed his former seat across from her). Her head felt warm and fuzzy from the tequila. There was a break in the conversation, and Rey couldn't let a nagging thought go. They never dwelled on personal topics about Kylo and damn it she was going to find out why. She had had enough of it.

“I don't follow,” Kylo replied stiffy. He was avoiding her eyes.

“Yes, you do,” Rey scoffed. “You get squirmy and overly opinionated when you're uncomfortable, and it's always when we talk about personal stuff.”

“I don't get squirmy,” Kylo crossed his arms indignantly. Rey noticed he seemed like he was struggling not to move.

“False,” Rey pointed at him. “I know you, Kylo Ren. What’s your damage?”

It was his turn to scoff. “Now that's a loaded question.”

“Speak!”

“We are going to need more booze for that,” Kylo batted away Rey’s finger that was still pointing at him.

“Fine, I’ll buy next round.”

“More shots it is!” Rey barked sarcastically, and Kylo departed to the bar.

Rey threw her face into her hands in frustration. She had ruined a perfectly good night. But she wanted answers. He brushed off her apology. He steamrolled over her emotions the previous night…

“Boyfriend problems?” a new voice joined her thoughts. Rey dropped her hands to find Sportcoat Guy seated where Kylo had been. Apparently, he didn't scare too easily.

“He's not…” Rey scrunched her nose and frown. “He's an ass.”

“That’s a shame,” Sportcoat leaned over the table. Rey rolled her eyes. “You're too pretty to be around men who don't treat you well. What do you say we get out of this dump and grab a drink? I know a place that makes a fantastic martini.”

“Thanks, but I'm not interested,” Rey straightened her spine in an attempt to appear confident.

“Aw, come on,” Sportcoat flashed a winning smile. Usually, Rey would have been flattered. Finn would have encouraged some light flirting with some random guy at the bar. After all, her best friend didn't think she lived enough anyway. Hooking up with a dashing stranger at a bar would have been met with hugs from her friend. But her mind was too preoccupied with Kylo. It had been for weeks.

“Listen,” Rey forced a smile. “I'm sure you're a great guy and all that, but I'm not interested.”

“But-”

“She's not interested,” Kylo's tenor voice butt through, surprising both Rey and Sportcoat Guy. “I suggest you leave.”

“Or what?” Sportcoat Guy challenged as he stood up. He swayed slightly as he realized Kylo had several inches on him. “You gonna punch me?”

“I could,” Kylo mused. “Or I could shove those boat shoes of yours up your ass and send you on your way.”

Sportcoat Guy grimaced but didn't fight further. He took one quick look at Rey before fleeing back to his group. Kylo quickly handed off a full shot glass and downed his own.

“Slow down there, tiger,” Rey arched an eyebrow. “But. Thanks.”

“It appears that guy can't take a hint,” Kylo replied.

“As I said earlier, I can handle myself.” Rey swayed slightly as the new tequila shot took hold. “I don’t need you to be my bodyguard.”

“I’m sure you can,” Kylo quirked an eyebrow.

“Besides, he wasn’t my type.”

“I see.” Kylo eyed her with a peculiar look. Rey bit her lip and averted her eyes. The tension between them was building, and she didn’t know how to deal with it in her state.

“Well, then,” Kylo slammed his hands on the table and stood up with new found enthusiasm. “I'm drunk enough for karaoke.”

The details of the night became fuzzy from there. Rey wasn't a four-shot person, mostly because she didn't weigh enough to take on that much alcohol without making a right fool of herself. It didn't help that she hadn't eaten much for dinner. She vaguely recalled singing a Boston song and shoving Kylo playfully every time he messed up the lyrics.

At some point singing devolved into yelling over a song. Concerned bar patrons watch from their seats. Someone booed at them which prompted Kylo to bark a few choice cuss words at the offender, followed by storming off the stage for another drink all while refusing to sing anything by Cher. Rey followed, calling him a chicken complete with sound effects. She may have lobbed a few more insults in there that earned a disapproving glare. The evening blurred until she recalled being in the backseat of a cab with Kylo, arguing with the driver.

“That was Phasma,” Kylo corrected, bringing Rey to the present. “You didn't want to give her your address because you claimed she was ‘the enemy.’”

“Hello!” Phasma, as if she was waiting for her queue, sauntered into the apartment with coffee and bagels. “I see you two didn't end up killing each other last night.”

She scanned the bedroom and the bed between Kylo and Rey. “Doesn't look like you did the horizontal tango either.”

“What?” Rey squeaked. Kylo groaned and slumped forward.

“Phas, a word?” he ushered his friend out to the kitchen. Rey felt like she was about to vomit. This was all too much. Waking up in Kylo's apartment - Kylo's bed - was one thing but now someone saw them like this. Phasma had the wrong idea. Although, the no pants issue was somewhat incriminating. Flashes of Kylo standing obscenely close and Rey reaching up to kiss him blinked by her mind’s eye. She quickly squashed the memory and tightened the blankets around her. Not taking any chances on potentially upchucking on the bed, she bolted into the bathroom - nearly tripping over her jeans in the process - and the door slamming behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kylo desperately wanted to check on Rey, but he needed to deal with Phasma first.

“Thanks for picking us up last night,” Kylo said after clearing his throat of morning grogginess. “I don't remember calling you.”

“You didn't,” Phasma looked all too pleased. “A friend of mine was bartending, and he called me after he realized who you were. You two were being quite disruptive.”

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled why the evening had gotten out of hand. Rey’s inability to handle her alcohol was evidenced by her constant stumbling around the bar and giggling at anything Kylo, or anyone for that matter would say. Not that he was in much better shape. He was having trouble focusing on the karaoke monitor. Somewhere along the line he decided to let his guard down and indulge in some flirtatious behavior, such as shamelessly finding reasons to make Rey smile instead of singing. It made his insides melt, and his head feel funny. But when they couldn't agree on the next song to sing, they started bickering. He left the stage to get some water (and avoid singing Do You Believe in Life After Love), Rey stormed after him, practically yelling at him to 'grow a pair’ and sing a girly song. And clucking sounds.

“Is it because you don't believe in love?” Rey's words slurred. He knew it was probably time to call it a night. It was perhaps time to call it a night two shots ago.

“No,” Kylo snapped and handed Rey a glass of water, which she refused with a clumsy wave of her hand.

“You're - _hicc_ \- avoiding the deep stuff - _hicc_ \- again,” she replied with a bony finger jab into his bicep.

“I'm not talking about this in your state,” Kylo held out the glass of water again with a pleading look. Rey's mouth twisted with anger. She swiped it out of his hand, knocking water all over Kylo, and proceeded to storm off out of the bar. He groaned and tried to dry off with the handful of flimsy bar napkins another patron handed him with a sympathetic look.

“Women, eh,” the man said with a chuckle. “They're all crazy.”

Kylo sneered at the patron and paid the tab. They had spent an absurd amount of money on mixed drinks and shots. But that wasn't worth worrying over; there were more pressing matters, like making sure Rey hadn't strayed too far. As annoying as she was with the “deep stuff” nonsense, he couldn't justify leaving her to fend for herself. Luckily he found her halfway down the street, babbling insults at her phone.

“Piece of shit phone,” Rey groused and stuffed the offending object into her back pocket.

“You okay?” Kylo tried, hands up in surrender as Rey stumbled around to face him with a fist drawn. “Just me.”

“My phone died so I can't call a ride.”

“I can call for one,” Kylo offered.

“Don't bother,” she crossed her arms. “You're a shitty friend sometimes; you know that?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied quietly, though it hurt him more than he'd openly admit to hearing her say that. He never claimed to be a good or even decent friend. His friendship with Phasma and Hux was based purely out of mutual dislike for most other people and comfort in the fact they have known each other for so long. No surprises. Well...except for Phasma and Hux’s newfound recreational sex.

“Why don't you trust me?” Rey finally looked at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears welling up. Phasma pulled up in the band van and yelled at them to get in, saving him from attempting to answer.

“So, why didn't you two have sex?” Phasma plucked a blueberry bagel from the bag she brought with her.

“It was never going that direction,” Kylo groaned and reached for one of the to-go cups of coffee. “We were too drunk anyway. Even if we were going to have sex, I wouldn't want to be drunk off my ass.”

Phasma stopped mid-bite into her bagel. “You've got it bad for this girl, huh?”

Kylo frowned. “There might...be some...she's attractive sure but uh-we're friends, that's it.”

_Way to be convincing, Kylo._

“Yeah, but you've slept with many a drunk girl before.”

“Those didn't mean anything.”

“And this would have.”

Kylo rubbed his face with his hands roughly. “I don't know, maybe?”

“You and the Rebel girl,” Phasma grinned. “It's cute. Kylo in Love is a good look on you.”

“I'm not...” Kylo huffed and glared at his friend. “It's not _love_.”

“It's _something_ ,” Phasma replied. Kylo wasn't sure if he liked this side of Phasma. He had always assumed she felt that love was made up as he did. Everything suddenly seemed so backward.

“I'm gonna leave so you can check on your girl,” Phasma finally said. “Besides, I'm pretty sure she's hiding from me.”

“Thanks, for...everything,” Kylo said meekly to his coffee as Phasma gathered her bag and one of the coffee cups. Overwhelming thoughts and hangovers were making the room spin, and he was ready to crawl under his comforter and hide for the day. That is if Rey ever surrendered his covers.

Kylo waited a moment to compose himself before checking on Rey after the door closed behind Phasma. Once the room had stopped spinning, he marched over to the closed bathroom door. It slowly opened without him having to knock, and Rey poked her head out.

“Coast is clear,” Kylo mumbled as he stepped aside. Rey had lost the blankets, found her jeans, and had fixed her hair. Her breath smelled like his mouthwash. He found himself missing the crazy, sleep-messed hair and smudged mascara. There was something wonderfully pure about it.

“I think I threw up last night,” she said to her socked feet.

“Uh yes,” Kylo let out a chuckle. “We overindulged.”

“Tequila is the worst,” Rey finally looked at him. “I can't sleep in jeans. That’s probably why I took them off.”

“Mine were wet. You spilled water all over them. And I didn't see anything if that's what you're worried about.” Drunk Rey was very insistent he turned around until she climbed under the covers. They somehow came to an unspoken agreement to share the bed.

“Oh,” Rey looked uncomfortable. “Hey, um, did we...kiss? Or anything?”

No, but I want to kiss you now.

Rey's features seemed so delicate in the soft morning light seeping into his bedroom. He wanted to run his fingers along the curve of her jaw. He wanted to bite the lip Rey currently had caught between her teeth as she waited for an answer. He wanted to hug her, engulf her to make the uncertainty in her hazel eyes go away.

“No,” Kylo managed to reply and ran his hand through his hair.

“I kind of made a fool of myself,” Rey's cheeks pinked as she shuffled quickly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Kylo watched from the bedroom door frame as she eyed the bagels but opted for just coffee.

After Phasma dropped them off at his apartment (Rey wouldn't even let Kylo tell Phasma where she lived. She had even clumsily climbed over the back seat armrest to cover his mouth with her hand), the two stumbled up two flights of stairs in silence. Rey followed behind as they entered his apartment. He was thankful he had recently cleaned the place, so it smelled like lemon pledge and fresh laundry. He flicked on a lamp and pointed to his room.

“I'll take the couch. You can have my room,” Kylo managed. He was drained. Between arguing with Rey, the second round of the battle(shit, that felt like ages ago), and the alcohol wearing off, he felt like he could fall asleep standing up.

“I don't want to put you out,” Rey replied meekly, slowly scanning the almost dark living room. Her eyes landed on him. “I'll take the couch.”

“Don't fight me on this, I'm trying to be _nice_ ,” Kylo closed the distance between them with two long strides.

Rey looked up at him; her eyes were dark, intense. “You have a very nice face.”

“Um.” Kylo's mind went utterly haywire as Rey stepped closer and reached up to rest her forearms on his shoulders. She had to stand on her tiptoes to even reach. It was endearing and yet exhilarating. Kylo could swear his heart was in his throat; it was beating so hard. Rey's expression was incredibly obvious, which didn't help matters. She wanted something. Her dark eyes bore into his.

“Do you want to kiss me?” She whispered, inching towards his face. Her breath smelled like tequila. “You've been looking at me all night. Don't think I haven't noticed.”

Kylo stopped breathing. Yes. More than anything, yes. He had been thinking about what her lips tasted like all evening. Every time she licked the salt off her hand, he wanted that same tongue on him, in his mouth. Dirty thoughts had plagued his mind for weeks as he tried to deny his undeniable attraction to Rey. But there was a problem with this moment.

“Rey,” Kylo reluctantly pulled her arms off his shoulders. The spot where her arms had been cooled eerily with the absence of her touch. “This isn't a good idea.”

She looked as though she was about to protest, but then her mouth pinched shut and panic flew across her eyes.

“I have to vomit!”

Rey quickly made for the ensuite bathroom and closed the door, leaving Kylo alone, immensely turned on, and emotionally exhausted. The next thing he remembered was waking up to panicked hazel eyes and a flurry of limbs.

“I'm going to go home and sleep off this hangover,” Rey slowly backed towards the door. “And my idiotic behavior. Kylo...I'm sorry I called you a shitty friend.”

“It's fine.”

“I need to accept that you won’t share parts of your life with me. I'm so used to my friends being so open. It's probably for the best. You've said so yourself a few times.”

Kylo winced at that. Rey lived life like an open book, readily telling stories about herself -even the embarrassing or sad ones. In contrast, he had managed to continually veer the conversation to what he considered safe topics; books, movies, music, mocking college kids that sit near them at coffee shops who think they know everything...

But why - that's what Rey wanted to know. At this point, he didn't even know why he had closed her off. If he was honest with himself, he was afraid she might treat him differently once she knew everything. It was self-defense; a knee-jerk reaction. And he knew she could destroy him if he let her in. But Kylo was already compromised. Every waking moment seemed consumed with thoughts of Rey, and it was terrifying. She had a hold on him, and she didn't even know it. He was tired of ignoring his feelings for her and guarding himself.

Might as well dive into the rabbit hole.

“And I came on to you, _shit_ , I am so embarrassed. Drunk and romantically lonely do _not_ mix. I hope you can forget about that.” Rey trailed off.

“I don't want to,” Kylo said, surprising himself. Rey's eyebrows arched in equal surprise. “I-I mean, I don't want to forget about you coming on to me because I wanted you to. And I want you to know more about me. Just…”

And then an idea popped into his groggy head. He might regret this later. No, he most definitely would regret this later. “Come to my mother's award dinner. As my date.”

“Um...backup. What?”

“If you go with me,” Kylo said as he approached her slowly. “I promise it'll be an express ticket to my messed up family and my past. You'll probably learn more than you wanted.”

“I don't know, Kylo,” Rey bit her lip. He really wished she would stop doing that; it was driving him mad.

“Please?” he lowered his voice. “I could use a friendly face.”

“Is your mother that bad?” The corners of Rey's mouth twitched as she fought off a smile.

“She's alright. It's the other idiots she runs with.”

“Fine,” Rey gave in quietly. “But I meant backup to the coming onto you part?”

_Oh. Right._

He was rather close to her now. He could smell the mouthwash again. It mingled with the distinctly Rey scent he had come to recognize whenever she was near. Kylo leaned at the hip and gingerly placed an index finger under Rey’s chin, guiding her up to his lips.

Every nerve ending in his body seemed to buzz at the touch of her lips to his. Her lips were soft, gentle, timid. She tasted like mint and coffee, and it was utterly delightful. Rey sighed into the kiss as it deepened. Weeks of wondering how her mouth felt were nothing compared to reality. This moment felt right.

He pulled away before he passed out from feeling so light headed. Tequila was the worst.

“Get some sleep,” he said as he stood back to his full height.

Rey blinked slowly, still recovering from the kiss. Her cheeks were a lovely pink. She nodded and lightly touched her lips with the pads of her fingers as she turned towards the door. She finally let a small, coy smile slip and wordlessly left with a distant, dreamy look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a liar, liar - and my pants are in fact on fire. I didn't get this chapter up as quickly as I had promised. I hope you can forgive me. I had half this chapter written and wasn't able to get back to it until recently. I also scrapped a good chunk because I wasn't happy with where it was headed. But enough shop talk. The new chapter is here! Hopefully, this pleases the Reylo fans out there. We finally have the love train gaining some momentum. As always, I am so thankful for everyone and anyone who reads this fic. I can't wait to see your comments!
> 
> Much love,  
> KnoxSunday


	10. In Which Rey Meets Ben Solo

“Aren't you a sight” Poe's chipper voice hammered through Rey’s hangover.

_Fuck_. Poe was leaning against the entrance of Rey's apartment, looking amused by Rey's current state. Dressed in last night's clothes, she could only imagine how pathetic she looked as she gracelessly exited a cab with a half-delirious fog over her mind from the previous night's events and this morning’s emotional rollercoaster. _Kylo's lips felt heavenly._

Rey cleared her throat. “Don't tell me we were supposed to run this morning.”

Poe chucked. “No, we stopped by to make sure you were okay. Finn ran upstairs about a second ago. Your phone kept going to voicemail.”

“It's dead. It died last night.”

“Speaking of last night, why is little Rey No Social Life walking home in yesterday's clothes?”

There was no point in lying. Rey had kept her friendship -or whatever it was- from her friends for too long. Rey drew in a long breath and began to recount the events of the night before, starting with Kylo finding Rey outside of Crait Theatre only moments after Finn and Poe departed for Poe’s apartment. As she spoke, Poe's analytical expression quickly turned sour when Kylo came into the story; then to concern, and finally settled to a firm pinch to his lips and forehead.

“So, after Kylo’s friend picked us up,” Rey felt extremely uncomfortable. Poe hadn't asked any questions. “We went to his place and fell asleep. Nothing happened. Well-”

“I found her hidden key, and she wasn't in, but her downstairs neighbor-” Finn burst through the ground entrance door of the apartment building and stopped when he saw Rey.

“You're alive!” Finn bound toward Rey and wrapped her in a warm hug. “I've been so worried about you.”

“Yep, I'm here.”

“And extremely hungover,” Poe added tersely. Finn chuckled, ignoring his boyfriend’s tone.

“What happened to you?” Finn did a quick once-over of Rey.

“Guess who her secret best friend is, Finn?” Poe cut in, giving Rey a meaningful look. A look that said _I'_ _m not keeping this from Finn and neither are you._ Finn shrugged his reply, but the smile had fallen from his face.

“The lead guitarist from First Order,” Rey’s voice was barely audible.

Finn blinked one. Twice. And then exploded.

“KYLO REN?!” The words echoed off the building. “Please tell me you're fucking joking.”

“Not joking,” Rey winced. Next to her Poe was slowly shaking his head and staring at his shoes. Rey wanted to punch him for not letting her work up to this bit of information.

“I thought you were smarter than that,” Finn chastised. “It's like you want us to lose this competition.”

“Well, that's a load of bullshit!” Rey crossed her arms. “He offered to give me help on my stage presence a few months ago and we kind of hit it off. It's not like he's trying to sabotage us.”

“You’re so stupid,” Finn spat. “You have been all but oozing over this guy for weeks. But apparently, you've missed that he's a complete asshole.”

“He's rough around the edges but-”

“But you're too busy flirting with him to notice?” Finn's words bit at Rey.

“Hey, Finn,” Poe reached out to calm the other man, but Finn brushed him off.

“How much do you know about him anyway?”

“A fair amount,” Rey replied in defense.

“Not enough,” Finn said through a clenched jaw. “And if you did, you wouldn't be within ten feet of that entitled piece of shit.”

“What did he do that was so fucking awful?” Rey demanded. “You're unfairly cryptic.”

“Have your new fuck buddy tell you,” Finn's voice resonated with unfamiliar venom.

“He isn't...we're friends!” Rey insisted. _Well, maybe not just friends_ , a small internal voice reminded her.

With a look that made Rey want the sidewalk to open up and swallow her whole, Finn pushed passed Poe without a word and proceeded to storm back to Poe’s refurbished X Wing Charger parked down the block.

“Do you know what the hell he's talking about?” Rey pleaded with Poe. Her temples felt like they may explode. She desperately wanted water and some sleep and maybe her usual hangover cure of pizza. Anything but arguing with her best friend.

Poe scratched the back of his neck with a pained look.

“I do, but I think I should keep this between you two. I've gotten between you and Finn during feuds before, and I always end up getting torn the shreds.”

“Fine,” Rey gave up. She had no energy for any of this.

“Take care of yourself, Rey,” Poe’s words were loaded with more than a friendly expression of concern. A loud honk came from the X Wing prompting Poe to jog towards his car.

*

  
She was going to do it. She was going to talk to Luke about Kylo. Finn wouldn't answer her phone calls, and Poe was sticking to his no meddling rule. Practice the previous evening had been painfully awkward, what with Poe trying to keep morale up, Rey trying to get through to Finn, and Finn only speaking to Chewie and Poe. Chewie knew something was wrong but didn't care to inquire to keep the practice running. They managed to plink through half their set before Finn stormed off, Poe following out of loyalty. Rey and Chewie stayed and worked through a new bridge for a song. Rey attempted to explain why Finn was upset but Chewie gave her a meaningful grunt which silenced her.

Rey wasn't sure what she was going to say as she walked over to Luke who was examining the new shipment of music stands. Maybe he could shed some light on why Kylo isn't perhaps all he appears - at least according to Finn.

“I hate these damn wire stands that are purple or lime green,” Luke grumbled and stole a glance at Rey as she joined his side.

“Kids like colors,” Rey added lamely. Luke nodded and gave a half-hearted kick to the box in a final protest.

“Speaking of, erm, colorful,” Rey stumbled. “It seems I know your nephew.”  _Great segway._

“So I've heard,” Luke rolled his eyes and propped his hands on his hips.

“Oh.”

“Rose has been kind enough to fill me in,” Luke said. “Against my will, might I add.”

Rey peered over at Rose, who had overheard the conversation and was quickly shuffling off to the back office to avoid Rey's exasperated gaze. Rose smiled sheepishly as she did so, almost tripping over a drum set in the process.

“His band is doing the same contest,” Rey refocused. “They're quite good. Kylo, I mean, Ben is very talented. By the way, what's the deal with the name?”

Luke gave a gruff laugh. “His way of rebelling, I assume. I'm sure you know, he doesn't do anything unless he wants to; a bit bullheaded. But he's a one in a million guitarist. Like you.”

Rey could feel herself blush under the praise of her mentor. Luckily Luke didn't seem to notice as his gaze was set to the past as he continued.

“Ben gravitated towards music at an early age. Even as a toddler he would bounce and clap his hands with any melody or steady beat he heard. I started lessons with him when he was about eight. He was like a damn sponge; he'd have practice books done weeks before my other students.”

“By fifteen, Ben focused more on music than his studies -much to his parents' annoyance. I didn't help that I encouraged him to start a band so he could practice in a group, gave him more of a challenge. He spent hours with these kids, some friends of his he found at school. Ben’s a whip-smart kid but didn't try at his studies. He still had a B average, the smartass, but his parents knew he could do better. I can't even count the number of arguments Ben and his mother had over the years. Ben didn't care; he loved music.”

Luke’s far-off gaze finally centered on Rey.

“Ah well, eventually he told his parents he didn't care about school or college, and he was dead set on making music professionally. He had a strained relationship with them anyway, and this didn't help. Ben eventually pulled away completely after his father died. The kid never dealt with his emotions well. Always got a bit destructive.”

“And you hadn't seen him until recently?” Rey dared to break Luke's narrative.

“Yeah,” Luke gave a soft smile. “He moved to a different city for a while. He tried to live with me, but I refused in an attempt to force him to work things out with his mother. She had some success in reaching him after a year or so of silence. I know she's overjoyed he at least agrees to see her once or twice a year.”

“What about you?” Rey asked. “Are you glad to see him?”

“Ben is still a bit too broody and loose with his opinions, but I'm happy to see he's stable. And doing what he loves.”

Rey couldn't help but smile at this. The last part sounded like the Kylo she knew. Luke shook off the past with a shrug and pursed his lips.

“Good to know he found someone decent to run around with,” Luke concluded. “His old friends used to get him in all kinds of trouble.”

“Such as?” Rey asked eagerly.

“Oh, I caught him with pot once or twice, arrested for trespassing,” Luke rattled off a short list all too easily. It included coming home wreaking of alcohol on several occasions as well as skipping class or missing curfew. Somehow, none of this phased Rey. Kylo emitted a bad boy persona as it was, it made sense he was a troublemaker as a teenager.

“Why are you smiling?” Luke finally asked.

Rey quickly dropped her grin. “Nothing.”

Luke shook his head and turned his attention back to the box of music stands. It was at this time a well-dressed man with horn-rimmed glasses and salt and pepper hair entered the store with a garment bag. He spotted Rey and scurried over, looking somewhat aware that he was out of place.

“Excuse me, Miss, but I am looking for someone by the name of Rey,” the man said. Rey waved a limp hand in response as the man handed over the garment bag.

“Mr. Ren said any alterations are paid for if this does not fit,” the man said, giving Rey a skeptical once-over.

“Mr. Ren?” Rey couldn't keep from giggling.

“My client, Mr. Kylo Ren,” the man said, bored by the conversation. “He had this specially sent over. I don't run garments over normally, you know.”

Ignoring the man's conceited comment, Rey unzipped the bag to find a grey evening gown. Two colliding thoughts busted through her mind: the first was the fact that it was incredibly hilarious Kylo had sent over a dress for his mother's event. Like a plot line from a RomCom. The second thought was an annoyance that Kylo had bought and sent over a dress. She was fully capable of finding an outfit for the evening and didn't need help from the likes of Kylo. And it wasn't like she couldn't afford a dress. Well, perhaps nothing close to the garment in her hands, but that wasn't the point. He is going to hear about this. But all that came out was:

“Oh, okay then.”

The man in glasses left after depositing his business card into Rey's hand. Meanwhile, Luke had abandoned his box after clearly eavesdropping on the conversation and was snickering as he inspected the garment bag and its contents.

“He is his mother's son,” he said and gave Rey a friendly pat on the shoulder.

* * *

The days leading up to Senator Leia’s dinner, Rey had been silent save for a very loud, curse-filled voicemail she had left after Kylo on his phone during practice.

_Goddammit Kylo, I'm not broke. This isn't the plot line from Pretty Woman - I don't need a man to buy me shit. I can fucking afford an outfit. And what the hell was up with that guy you sent over. He was a prick. And another thing…_

There was a pause as inaudible conversation came through the background of the message.

_Damnit. Text me the details of this stupid dinner so I can request the night off. I'm not done with this, by the way._

Click.

Kylo played the message three more times because Phasma kept insisting she needed to tune her bass right next to Kylo as he checked his voicemail. Rey reminded him of a firecracker when she got angry with him: loud outbursts that fizzled quickly. He could feel a sly smile inch on his face with each playback. He did a pretty shitty job hiding it, too. Phasma was making kissing noises in his ear the rest of the night. Hux had been curiously silent on the subject of Rey, though he began to suspect that Phasma had chosen to keep it from Hux. Kylo didn’t have the slightest idea of why she had, but he was thankful for it. He wasn’t even sure how he would describe what Rey was to him and he sure as hell didn’t want to attempt to explain it to Hux of all people.

Per the voicemail request, Kylo texted the details to Rey during a break in band practice and left it at that. He was disappointed that a cheeky remark was not waiting for him when practice had concluded for the night. He checked three more times before going to bed and was becoming more disheartened when his new messages remained at zero. The silence was maddening. Over the course of two days, he had become obsessed with checking his phone for messages. He even took the blasted thing into the bathroom with him. He began to doubt anything had ever happened between them. What if she was having second thoughts? Maybe she realized she is too good for him. Realizing that he was driving himself insane, Kylo threw the phone into the pillows of his couch and took a cold shower.

The night of the dinner came with a level of dread and anxiety he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. The very thought of being in the same room as stuffy, old diplomats and politicians made Kylo want to slip out his apartment's fire escape and hide in a dark bar with a nobody band playing. But he had made a promise and had drug someone else into the mix. Ditching would be a level of dickheadedness he wasn’t able to justify. But then again, he didn’t even know if Rey was coming with him anymore. She still hadn’t called or messaged. He had stopped himself from stepping into the music store at least four times.

Even in his sour mood, Kylo doubted himself as he stood at her apartment door, dressed in a freshly pressed and tailored tuxedo, and knocked to announce his arrival. There was a muffled voice, and stomping feet he assumed were queues to enter, so he did. Rey's apartment had an overwhelming smell of her shampoo and the dusky amber perfume that set his senses on edge.

“Sorry, I thought I would be ready, but I can't figure out what to do with my hair,” Rey called from the bathroom, the door to which was just a crack.

“I'm in no rush,” Kylo mumbled. If they were late, it would be no skin off his nose. In fact, he would almost prefer it. It would mean less time gritting his teeth behind a fake smile and shaking hands with an endless line of people. In a desperate attempt to take his mind off the impending doom, he looked around the apartment for something to fiddle with and noticed a well worn acoustic guitar abandoned on the dining room table. It must have been Rey's first guitar. The varnish was worn entirely from years of strumming. Since Rey was still getting ready, he busied himself with a few tunes, finally settling on _Blackbird_.

From the bathroom, he heard Rey start to sing along.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…” Rey's sweet voice made the tension in his back melt. Any anxiety he had about the evening temporary drifted away. It was just him and Rey's voice.

“Oh hello, Mr. Bond,” Rey’s voice was suddenly closer. Kylo stopped mid-strum and turned to see Rey in the grey evening gown he had sent to her. Kylo could feel his angsty exterior crack slightly at how beautiful and yet stunningly sexy this being was in front of him. The dress showed off her freckles on her shoulders and chest. The plunging neckline dipped just enough to highlight her petite breasts without revealing too much. The fabric hugged at her hips, and a slit in the dress showed off a bit of leg. Kylo felt his blood rush south instantly and thanked the music gods he had a guitar in front of his crotch.

“What? Does it look bad? If it does it's your fault; you bought it.” Rey crossed her arms nervously and looked down. Her hair was done up in three buns down the back of her head. It was an odd look, but it suited her. Rey had never worn her hair in anything but messy buns.

“No,” Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle. “ _God no_. You look amazing. Yeah. Wow.”

Rey's cheeks pinked at the compliment and she bit her lip.

“You clean up nicely, too,” Rey admitted. “Almost look like you belong in a tux.”

“Not my first rodeo,” Kylo replied. “And it helps if you know a tailor.”

Rey rolled her eyes. Tonight her eyes were lined with a smokey liner that brought out the green in them. Kylo could barely believe this was the same girl who wore holey, thrift store t-shirts and ripped jeans on the regular. Rey reached for the guitar. Her fingers gently brushed his, sending sparks down Kylo’s arm to his spine. He watched as Rey gently set the guitar on one of the dining room chairs. When she finally looked back at him, her eyes flitted to his lips and then to his neck.

“Um, you're a little off center,” Rey quirked her head slightly and brought her slender hands up to his bowtie.

He watched her intently, not daring to take a breath as Rey shifted the fabric around his neck with a few gentle tugs. After a look of content, she smiled sheepishly and let her hands fall to his shoulders. This situation felt very familiar and yet entirely new. At least this time they both weren't stumbling drunk. Kylo, unable to bare being this close to her and not doing anything, swiftly wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist to pull her body into his. Their lips smashed together in the best way possible. God, he wanted this more than he realized. She was warm and soft. Everything about her was soft: her lips, the skin on her back, her arms. He couldn’t keep his hands in one place. He wanted to explore every inch of her golden skin. Rey had taken this in stride, sighing sweetly into the kiss and winding her fingers through his hair.

A buzzing in Kylo’s trousers made Rey jump and part from the kiss. Kylo shot every curse he knew under his breath as he reached for his godforsaken cell phone in his pocket. It was the driver, reminding them that they had to leave now per the Senator’s instructions.

“That was, um, nice,” Rey bit her slightly swollen lip.

Kylo huffed. He still hadn’t been able to bite that blasted thing. His head was quickly making a list of things he wanted to do to her. First on the list was running his fingers up the tantalizing slit in Rey’s dress. But it would, _painfully_ , have to wait. Another message came through his phone warning that they were now a minute late. Rey was looking expectantly at Kylo. Right. She had said something.

“Oh!” Kylo finally came out of his head. “Yes, I’m so glad we’re doing this kissing thing now.”

“Now?” Rey giggled. “Been waiting for that for awhile, hm?”

“You have no idea,” Kylo said darkly as he ushered both of them out the door as a new text came through from his mother asking why the hired car she lent him was running late.

* * *

Rey’s head was swimming. She couldn’t shake the almost unbearable need to jump the man next to her in the black hired car. She prepared a lecture about buying her clothing, but then there he was: in that damned tuxedo that made him look like a fucking movie star. She had no other way to describe it. The suit highlighted his broad shoulders and showed off his imposing stature. The collar of the tux seemed to outline his ever so slightly asymmetrical jawline that Rey had come to appreciate and almost love. He looked sharp, and she wanted to rip the fabric right off him. _Pull yourself together._

Kissing Kylo was better than what she had remembered. It helped that she wasn’t hungover, of course. Rey could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She was positive she was putting out some serious, and mostly unintentional, ‘fuck me’ vibes in her apartment. The dress was more revealing than Rey would have liked, but she even had to admit she looked pretty good.

Rey stole another glance at Kylo, who had gone stony the minute they left the apartment. He had barely spoken, resolved to watch the city pass by as they drove silently. Then it dawned on her: Kylo’s mom. She was about to be introduced to a member of Kylo’s family. But as what? On the best of days, Kylo is reluctant to call Rey a friend, what were they these days? Based on the Ice King next to her, now was not the time to ask such questions. Rey would have to follow his lead as best she could because she had no idea what the night had in store for her. And hell, she had never been introduced to anyone’s family. There was so much uncharted territory for Rey that she felt a bit faint.

*

Rey stood outside of the gala ballroom of the most expensive hotel in the city, watching the cars pull up with middle-aged men and women dressed to the nines in their back seats. As far as Rey could tell, most of them were politicians of some sort. A few looked familiar, but she was never one for keeping up to date on current events. Kylo had been waylaid by someone who recognized him the moment they clamored out of the car. With a pained expression, Kylo had instructed her to wait. She appreciated the moment alone so she could take in a few deep breaths and settle her nerves.

“Old friend of yours?” Rey inquired as Kylo lumbered back looking quite annoyed.

“Not exactly,” Kylo grumbled and then took her hand and rested it on his arm. “But I’ve been informed there’s an open bar so at least this night isn’t total shit.”

“No, but it could be a shit show,” Rey tried for a joke and squeezed his arm. It was all muscle, much to Rey’s surprise. She refrained from giving it another squeeze to double check she wasn't dreaming and walked into the ballroom with him. A few steps in and Kylo halted suddenly. He turned and looked a bit frantic. _This was a new expression._

“Okay, so promise me you won’t freak out,” Kylo said in a hushed tone. “It didn’t occur to me until now that you probably don’t... _know_ who my mother is.”

“It didn't occur to you until this very moment?” Rey rolled her eyes. “And who's fault is that?”

Kylo glared daggers at her. “This isn’t the time for that. Just be cool, okay?”

“Call me a cucumber,” Rey murmured back. _Cucumber_? Rey wondered if her mind had come a bit unhinged under stress.

“Ben, darling!” A warm voice greeted the pair as a short woman with a wide grin and an emerald green evening gown scuttled over to them. Her hair was done up with several winding braids and sparkly hairpins. She looked so elegant and poised. Rey swore she recognized this woman but couldn’t place her precisely.

“Hello, mother,” Kylo replied to the woman who had forced herself into an embrace with her son. She only came up midway to Kylo’s chest. Rey found the whole thing endearing, minus Kylo’s limp-armed embrace.

Kylo’s mother released her son and turned her attention to Rey in a flash. She took Rey’s hand in hers and held it gingerly. “You must be Rey!”

“Rey, this is my mother, Senator Leia Organa,” Kylo added to help introductions along. He kept his eyes trained on Rey. She was about to wonder why Kylo was doing a damn good job mimicking a hawk as she shook the hand of the woman in front of her when the light bulb turned on. Senator Leia Organa: world-renowned equal rights activist and-

“Oh my god you’re _the_ Leia Organa,” Rey found herself saying. “Holy shit!”

Behind the senator, Kylo lightly hit the palm of his hand to his forehead as if to say _so much for being cool._

The senator chuckled and smiled warmly up at Rey. “I see my son didn’t tell you who his mother was. He doesn’t like people knowing he has a famous family.”

“Mother,” Kylo warned.

“But...I’ve…” Rey tried for words. “I adore The Millenium! I mean, your career in politics is incredible, but I have listened to your records a probably thousand times. They’re just brilliant!”

“Oh goodness,” Leia almost blushed. “I didn’t think your generation listened to that stuff anymore. It’s always nice to know someone is still listening.”

An eager aide across the room flagged Leia down, and the senator dropped her smile for a moment, accidentally letting a grimace through her practiced smile. It looked a little like Kylo’s telltale look of disapproval.

“I am needed,” Leia apologized. “The guest of honor never gets to enjoy these sort of things. Anyway, you two are at my table. Get drinks, mingle. We will catch up later, Rey, my dear.”

“I can't wait,” Rey smiled a little too eagerly. She had just met one of her music idols, and Kylo expected her to stay _cool_. Rey turned and punched Kylo in the arm.

“Fuck, Rey!” Kylo wheeled back a step. “What the hell!”

“Your mom is a music legend, and you didn’t think to tell me that until I _met_  her?!” Rey hissed. “That is worth bragging about. Or at least mentioning.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Kylo rubbed his arm. “Can we get a drink now, please?”

“Fine,” Rey resigned. “You’re so dramatic.”

It turned out that getting that drink Kylo so desperately needed was a bit more of a chore than Rey had anticipated. Every few steps, Kylo was stopped by associates and friends of his mother who were both pleased and surprised to see him.

“Well, look who we have here,” one rather portly man stopped Kylo and Rey only a few feet from the bar. Kylo’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly. _So_ _close_.

“Senator,” Kylo drolled and shook the man’s meaty hand. This particular senator had a glass of whiskey in one hand and an unlit cigar between his teeth.

“It’s been awhile since Ben Solo’s been to one of our little soirees,” The senator observed, looking critically at Kylo with his beady little eyes. “Figured you had fallen off the face of the planet. Or ended up in prison.” At this, the man let out an enormous crack of a laugh. A few others around him joined in.

“No sir,” Kylo stood a little straighter. “Just have better things to do than glad-handing pocket-padding politicians.”

“You know Organa and Solo’s kid was a handful when he was younger,” the senator said to the woman standing next to him who nodded knowingly. “Got in all sorts of trouble. Set a fire at Senator Mothman’s house once.”

“As memory serves,” Kylo frowned. “That was an accident.”

“Hilarious all the same, Solo,” the man let out another booming laugh. Kylo then grabbed Rey’s wrist and pushed passed the group congregated around them with terse excuses. As Rey was towed to the bar, another realization hit her. If Kylo, or Ben as everyone here seemed to know him as was Leia Organa’s son, then that meant-

“Han Solo,” Rey said simply. Kylo halted and dropped Rey’s wrist as if it were on fire.

“Worked that one out too, huh?” Kylo said stiffly and then ordered two dirty martinis.

Rey propped a hand on her hip. “Why didn’t you tell me this? Any of it.”

She suddenly felt awful for yammering on about Han Solo’s death weeks ago when she had been standing in front of the son who had been in the car with the musician. Rey regarded Kylo in a new light: a man who wanted nothing to do with his family. A boy who lost his father.

“Because,” Kylo sucked in a slow breath. “Because of the look that’s on your face right now.”

“What look?”

“The sad, poor Ben Solo look,” Kylo knocked back the first martini without even a thought.

“Sorry,” Rey frowned. “But you can’t be mad at me. I’m learning this shit as I go. This is kind of a lot for one person to learn in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kylo drained the second martini. “I hate talking about my mother. Han. All of it.”

“Tough shit. If we're together, or whatever, you’re going to have to tell me. And soon. You've been stringing this crap out for too long.” Rey said with more confidence than she thought she had at the moment.

Kylo regarded her slowly as if he wasn’t quite sure what part of that statement he wanted to address first. He finally said, “Fine. But tonight is torture enough, so can me please not get into it?”

Rey nodded. It was the same excuse: not now. It ate at some part of her, the part that wanted to know the real Kylo Ren. The Ben Solo who had been hidden away for ten years.

Kylo ordered her a rum and coke and another dirty martini for himself. 

“Since my mother is still somebody in the music business, there are other famous musicians here. Want to meet them?”

* * *

 

Everyone loved Rey because of course, they did. Her smile was infectious, full and brilliant. Her eagerness to ask questions of old fart politicians and has-been musicians who loved a fresh face to pander to drew them in. Rey’s charm kept them engaged long enough for Kylo to flit around the room to avoid people he’d rather not speak to. It wasn’t precisely his intent, but Kylo was happy to have the attention drawn to his date instead of himself. He slunk away to the bar for another drink, leaving Rey to gab with the old keyboardist of ELO.

“She’s wonderful,” Leiah joined him at the bar. “No wonder Luke wanted you to be nice to her.”

“Har har,” Kylo rolled his eyes at his mother.

“I’m going to our beach house this weekend,” Leia stirred her scotch and soda slowly. “You and Rey should come out.”

“I’m not sure that’ll work for us,” Kylo said quickly. “Rey probably has work or practice or something.”

“Rey said she’s free.”

Kylo choked on an olive. “You already asked her?”

“Of course,” Leia said cooly. “I want to get to know the girl who my son has deemed worthy of being seen in public with.”

“You could just talk to her tonight,” Kylo protested. "I know she'd talk your ear off."

“Yes, but she’s your girlfriend.”

“She’s not-”

“Besides,” Leia cut him off. “I’m looking at selling the beach house, and I want you to go through to attic in case there’s anything you want.”

“You said this would be the last obligation,” Kylo detested how much he sounded like a surly teenager.

“Plans change, dear,” Leia shrugged and wandered off to speak to a diplomat who had just arrived.

*

After the actual awards ceremony and a better than average hotel catered meal, Kylo hastily excused himself from the head table to get some fresh air. Anything to get away from the living hell that was dinner. Rey looked over the moon to hear some of the ridiculous stories Leia and her closest friends he had known since he was a toddler were telling at rapid fire speed. It was nauseating how these people seemed to delight in uncovering his mildly public fuck-ups. There was the story about the time Kylo was fired from an internship at one of the senator’s home offices because he decided to take a nap in the closet instead of handing out fliers. (Kylo was hungover at the time, but he wasn't going to dignify the story with an explanation). Or the time he tried to sneak out of an event with three bottles of black label whiskey. Each tale received hoots and hollers of laughter. Rey was kind enough to hide her laughter behind her napkin. To add insult to injury, he kept having to hear ‘Ben’ over and over again.

“Are you okay?” Rey found him hiding behind a large planter rubbing his temples. “You didn’t look like you were having much fun.”

“Understatement of the century,” Kylo groused. In all of his eye rolling and teeth-gritting, he had almost forgotten about the stunning woman in grey in front of him. “You know, I don’t think I’ve told you this enough tonight; you look amazing.”

Rey shifted awkwardly. “You think so?”

“I’m mildly drunk so this might be rude,” Kylo smiled smugly. “But you look damn near fuckable.”

“Only damn near?” Rey quirked an eyebrow playfully. _Oh, we’re playing a game now._

“Get you out of that dress, and that could change,” Kylo dropped his voice in case anyone was lurking around the corner. Rey snaked a thin, toned arm around his neck and pressed her chest into his, looking up at him through her long lashes.

“Promise?” She whispered in such a sultry fashion Kylo felt his pants tighten instantly.

“Promise,” Kylo replied as his lips brushed Rey’s. Rey kissed him eagerly, wrapping her other arm around his waist and snaking her other hand down his backside, squeezing his ass.

“Down girl,” Kylo managed, rotating her quickly, so Rey was pressed against the wall, hidden entirely by the planter, and resumed kissing her with new found intensity. Bringing her along apparently had more perks than he had initially anticipated: a distraction from him and for him. Kylo slipped a hand down her shoulder, down her chest and palmed her left breast. Rey moaned softly into his mouth. He could feel her nipple harden under the silky material as he ran a thumb back and forth lazily. He moved his lips to Rey’s neck and along her exposed collarbone, kissing every bit of skin as he went. Rey moaned again, raking her hands through his hair as he let his hand drift down the flat of her stomach, down to her thigh.

Rey’s voice was breathy. “Do you think we should go...back?”

Kylo’s fingers had found the slit in the dress and were shamelessly making their way up her smooth thigh.

“Not a chance,” Kylo murmured into Rey’s ear. “I’m having more fun out here.”

“But...,” Rey let out a weak protest and then inhaled quickly as Kylo’s fingers had located what they had been searching for. The thin, lace fabric of Rey’s panties between her legs was already damp to the touch.

“I think you are, too,” Kylo smiled wickedly. His eyes met Rey's dark, hooded hazel eyes.

“More than you know,” Rey breathed between kisses. Kylo pushed past the damp fabric barer and slid his index finger along her wet opening. Rey widened her stance to signal permission, grasping Kylo’s face and hungrily kissing him, her tongue trailing along his top lip. He slipped a finger into her slowly. She was very wet and delightfully warm and tight around his finger.

“Shit, that feels amazing,” Rey gasped into his ear. Kylo nipped at her neck as he moved his finger in and out in a languid fashion. He added a second after a few seconds which was met with Rey arching her back slightly in approval. Kylo relished the moment. He loved how her eyes fluttered, how her breathing quickened, how her fingers clawed at his shoulders. All of his filthy daydreaming as he pulled on his cock late at night was no match for this.

“You should use your thumb,” Rey found her voice again.

“I like a woman who knows what she wants,” Kylo obliged, rolling his thumb over her clit and circling it slowly. Rey moved her hips slightly and bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Not holding back, Kylo kissed her, taking over momentary possession of her bottom lip between his teeth. He almost growled at his success in finally capturing it.

“I want you.”

“You’ll have me, baby,” Kylo cooed quietly. “But first you need to cum for me.”

Rey nodded slowly, head lolling back to meet the wall behind her as Kylo focused his efforts on sliding his fingers in and out of her, quickening the pace around her clit. He knew she was close when her back arched once more and her whole body seem to tense. Finally, Rey took in a sharp breath and gasped ‘oh fuck, yes’ into Kylo’s ear - she was utterly undone. Kylo kissed her neck, cheeks, and collarbone as she road through her orgasm.

“Well that’s a first,” Rey smiled, cheeks pink from the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Never been fingered in a public place before?” Kylo raised an eyebrow. Rey seemed to blush deeper at this realization.

“Can’t say that I have,” she admitted. Kylo slowly slid his fingers out of her, taking care to not to get any of her wetness on her dress and used the handkerchief in his tux to dry his fingers off.

“Glad I can expand your list of sexual exploits,” Kylo kissed her freckled nose.

“But I was serious,” Rey tilted her head to meet his gaze. She pressed herself against his rather engorged cock which was straining against the fabric of his trousers. “I want _you_.”

“Sounds like a perfect reason to leave this party off if I ever heard one,” Kylo planted a ridiculously chaste peck on Rey’s soft lips and called for a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! Drama, backstory, and some naughty behavior!
> 
> Finally, an update! My dear readers, thank you for being patient. I was in Europe for three weeks and then under the weather for another week. But here we are at chapter ten. Finally getting a little spicy in there. Whew! I couldn't resist Leia meddling a bit more and Rey having a bit of a fangirl moment. 
> 
> As ever, dear readers, I love your comments and cannot thank you all enough for reading this fun little story I've been (slowly) getting through. 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> -KnoxSunday


End file.
